


Play Dead

by devouringdarkness



Series: In the Dark [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernaturals are Known, Anal Sex, Emotional Baggage, F/M, M/M, Magical Allison Argent, Magical Lydia Martin, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 51,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devouringdarkness/pseuds/devouringdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a little over a month since they avenged their friend. Stiles thinks they're getting the hang of ruling. However, he didn't account for how hard the press would be regarding his co-rulers and all of their love lives. He's hoping the stress won't get to them on top of the press and parties. He's just got to keep his head and everything will fall into place....right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Things in their home had gotten a little crazy in the last month. Allison and Lydia had decided to delve deeper into their magic therefore cutting out Scott and Jackson. The two wolves had taken offense to it but Stiles decided it wasn't his business.

 

They all three had also had spent more time building new weapons and creating a new training regimen for their army.

 

The girls knew what they wanted better than he did. They were still grieving for Aiden just like he was.

 

Stiles strung an arrow and aimed it at a target. Letting it loose as it hit the target in the center; the ends sparked out as a bright light lit the room.

 

“Allison, that is brilliant.” Stiles said.

 

“Try the red tipped one.” Allison said, her smile wide.

 

Stiles slid it out and nocked the arrow. Shooting it easily as he watched a fire erupt when it hit the target.

 

“That's gorgeous.” Lydia said, “What do the other two do?”

 

“The pure black one is poisonous once ignited and the blue one, my favorite of course has magic weaved into it. When it hits the person it will make them do whatever you want. Mind control if you will. It took nine days to perfect the spell but when I did it was brilliant.”

 

“Lydia, what about you?”

 

The strawberry blonde grinned dangerously.

 

“I've concocted three bullets. Each with their own lethal poison.” Lydia said, “One is a mixture of wolfsbane and arsenic. Kills someone within seconds. I also have an antidote. There is one bullet that has just pure cyanide in it. I call it my cyanide cupcake. It smells very sweet but is so very deadly.”

 

“And the last?”

 

“Silver with a magical dose of ultraviolet light.”

 

“You two weren't playing when you said you were going to expand our weaponry.”

 

“Well to be fair, these are things we need.” Lydia said, “Especially with some creatures going rogue. Let them know that we can kill them a hell of a lot easier than they can kill us.”

 

“And the hunters are no problem.” Allison said, “The world has backed off in fear of us. Only the hunters persist to be so increasingly annoying.”

 

Stiles grinned at them as he lowered the bow.

 

“Hey Ally, can you make an arrow that just explodes on impact? Nothing special?”

 

“Of course.” Allison said, “That's easy. It's just like doing one of the arrows you have minus the special.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“Why do you want one that just explodes?”

 

“If there's a door or a wall we can't get through, this will make sure we can.”

 

Allison and Lydia both tilted their heads.

 

“What are you thinking, Stiles?”

 

The witch just grinned at them.

 

“Ragna found one of the hunter's hideouts.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“It has a list of every known hunter in the world.” Stiles said, “Because they're all coming for a conference to discuss what to do with us. I figure if we have that list, we can do a lot of damage. Paige can use her skill set to cut them off financially. If they have no money then how the hell can they fight against us in a war that the mortals have no hope of winning.”

 

“Which means that they can't fight in the battle in ten months.” Lydia said, “But don't those people have families? Kids?”

 

“Then they can get actual jobs to support them.” Stiles said, “But that money that they have will go into our funds. We don't need it but it wouldn't hurt us to have an 'oh shit' fund.”

 

“Speaking of Ragna, what are you two doing together?” Allison asked, leaning against the wall.

 

Stiles licked his lips before he grinned.

 

“Why are you two always so interested in what I do with Ragna?”

 

“Because we love you.” Lydia said, “Now spill, Gen.”

 

“He takes me on dates.” Stiles said, “Really nice romantic dates.”

 

“I hear a but coming.”

 

“But he's not Derek.” Stiles said, as both girls groaned, “I know! Ragna is awesome and he treats me amazingly. Gives me gifts for no reason. Takes me out to restaurants that I didn't know I'd like. But every single time I come back from one of our dates, there's Derek just standing there fucking stupidly and I remember every single time no matter how happy I am with Ragna, just how much I love him. It's pathetic. I rule the world. I'm one of the strongest witches in the world. So why the hell can't I get over one fucking guy.”

 

“He's your actual first love.”

 

“When have I ever let my emotions actually rule me when it didn't have to do with someone dying?”

 

Both girls stared at him for a moment.

 

“It's not a bad thing to have your emotions rule you Stiles. We-”

 

“You're pissed at Derek so you're avoiding your boyfriends. You're doing everything to not be happy when you should be trying to be.”

 

“Stiles, Derek is dating someone new. You know that. And Braeden's training is going amazingly. We have other things we can worry about. And not even just that, but Ragna is good for and to you.”

 

“I know.” Stiles said, “I just wish I'd done some things differently I guess.”

 

“You lied to him. Big fucking deal.” Allison said, “I'm sick of talking about this. You didn't do anything wrong. You were protecting him from getting killed. You lied to him about why Koro was being executed. Well guess what? He needs to suck if up. Be happy someone actually cares about him enough to do it. That doesn't mean it was okay for him to go get Braeden and fuck her when he knew that there was a chance you'd either hear about it from someone or see it yourself. That is an asshole move on his part and not okay. He's throwing his weight around like a child. You want to know why I'm not talking to Scott? Because he won't stop fucking talking to me about getting you to talk to Derek like you're normal. Like you're not a 'power hungry bitch.' Apparently if you apologize then Derek might consider dating you. So yeah, I'm avoiding my boyfriend. Because I'm sick of him painting you like you're the bad guy when you're not. You've never been the fucking bad guy Stiles. You're my brother and my best friend, you've protected myself and Lydia for decades. You've done everything under the sun for us. So I'm not going to let some fucking wolf bad mouth you when his friend is the one that fucked up!”

 

“Same.” Lydia said, “Jackson's been trying to get me to talk to you about Derek as well. He said you should get over yourself and just bite the bullet. You can't pine for someone when all you have to do is apologize. Even if you've done nothing wrong. You shouldn't have lied, true. But Derek shouldn't have gone out and fucked nine different people and then brought home the tenth. I adore Braeden, so that's fine by me. But Jackson's been getting on my last nerve with that.”

 

Stiles stared at them both.

 

“Do they know I won't apologize.”

 

“We told them that. They're as pissed at us as we are at them.”

 

Stiles shook his head, “I'm sorry, girls.”

 

“Nothing to be sorry about.”

 

“Sure there is-”

 

“There isn't if we say there isn't.” Lydia snapped, “Was it nice getting laid on the regular, sure. But it's not like we're desperate. In this stand off the boys will crumble first and pologize for pushing us. The thing is, we're a lot more loyal to you than they are to Derek. We've had years upon decades of experience dealing with these things.”

 

“Okay subject change, because we're saying things we have before.” Allison said, “Braeden is going to need to learn some hand to hand. We thought you could teach her.”

 

“That's fine. Set it up.”

 

“We already did. You start tomorrow.” Lydia said, “Also, Maeve and her parents want to have dinner with us tomorrow as well-”

 

“Ragna got us tickets for a show. So afterwards will have to be when.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”

 

“Great.” Stiles said, “What's on the schedule for tonight, Ally?”

 

“Nothing. We scheduled things so you'd have two days off from ruling and doing meetings. Lydia and I have your meetings with the species on Monday and Wednesday. Tuesday and Thursday are training days with the army and Braeden with the exception of Sunday because we were doing dinner.”

 

“So Saturday's and Sundays I have off. What about Friday?”

 

“Friday's are for pack relations and any kind of side mission thing you need us to handle.”

 

“You've got this all on lock, don't you?”

 

“Well we figured we deserved off days after dealing with bullshit.”

 

Stiles nodded his head slowly.

 

“So what do you want to do tonight?” Stiles asked.

 

“We though you'd never ask.” Lydia said, “There's a movie out that we both want to see and we thought we could drag you to it.”

 

“Drag away.” Stiles said.

 

“Just like that? You're not even going to ask what the name of the movie is?”

 

“I trust you girls with my life. I'm pretty sure I can handle an hour and a half movie.”

 

Both girls smiled at him widely. It was that look of sheer pleasure that Stiles was doing something with them with no questions asked.

 

Because after everything the girls did for him, he figured he could suffer through a movie for them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles talks with the girls before he goes and talks with Derek.

Braeden was a force to be reckoned with and Stiles couldn't be more excited to have her on their team. The girls could take her shopping and to get their nails done when they wanted. Her fighting style was aggressive but at the same time she could fall back if she had to.

 

With Lydia and Allison sitting in front of him he decided to inform them of his new bodyguard that was coming to live with them.

 

“I thought she just wanted to be our ally?” Lydia asked.

 

“That was until the shooting.” Stiles said, “She's put a lot into us being into power so she is going to be my bodyguard. It'll be good to have someone else around to watch my back.”

 

“It will be nice knowing that someone has your back when we can't. Where's Chaos been the last few days?”

 

“He'll be home soon.” Stiles said, “He and I have training to do.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

Stiles nodded his head, “Ragna's cooking dinner for all of us to have in the living room tonight. A laid back hangout.”

 

“That sounds awesome.”

 

“We haven't had one in a while.”

 

“Well we've been busy as hell.” Stiles said, “It's hard ruling a world. Especially when you're the three of us and trouble follows you everywhere.”

 

“Or we can't trust even the simplest of people.”

 

Stiles grabbed Lydia's hand as they both smiled at one another.

 

“Okay so-”

 

“What's up, my witches?” Chaos asked, coming in.

 

“Seriously?” Allison asked, brow raised.

 

“Well I refuse to call you guys bitches so I had to go with the thing that was also true.” Chaos grinned.

 

“But you just implied that we are.” Lydia said.

 

“Oops, you caught me.” Chaos said, “How are my favorite threesome?”

 

“Ew.” Stiles said.

 

“We're fine, Chaos.” Lydia said, “Just discussing some things. What were you doing?”

 

“My Mother was sick.” Chaos said, seeing Lydia and Allison's shock, “If a demon is around someone that is too good. So the only way to cure it is to be around people who are evil doing evil tasks.”

 

“And she's better?”

 

“She is.” Chaos said, “I ran into Derek on my way in. New tart on his arm, what's up with that?”

 

“His latest plot in revenge.” Stiles said, “At least that's what we think. Talia hates her and Peter thinks she's a lunatic.”

 

“Coming from Peter that's hilarious.”

 

“Right.” Stiles snorted, “Anyways, Derek and myself have a meeting in a few minutes.”

 

“What?” Lydia and Allison asked, turning to him.

 

“Wait, why?” Chaos asked.

 

“Look, everyone in this building knows that this thing that's going on between us has to stop. It's not productive and honestly, I'm tired of constantly fighting with him.”

 

“Yes but is anyone else going to be present?”

 

“No because we don't need anymore buffers. If we duke it out then it'll be just the two of us.”

 

“Want someone to stand outside?”

 

“No.” Stiles said, “That'll piss Derek off before I even start the conversation. Plus I can take the little wolf. I always have been able to.”

 

Stiles stood up as Lydia and Allison looked at him.

 

“Tell us all about it?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Stiles left them there as he went to the conference room. He entered the room and went to the table. Sitting on it and crossing his legs as Derek walked in.

 

“You look positively evil.” Derek said, as he leaned against the wall in front of Stiles.

 

“I try my hardest as you know.” Stiles said, as he tilted his head, “Is that crazy bitch really necessary Derek?”

 

Derek grinned at Stiles widely.

 

“Of course she is.” Derek said, “Hurt?”

 

“You wish you had that much power over me still.” Stiles said, “Ragna hurt you?”

 

Derek's eyes flickered as he looked down.

 

“You should school your poker face.” Stiles said, “People can take advantage of that.”

 

The wolf stared at Stiles for a moment.

 

“I don't want to fight anymore.”

 

“Then stop it.” Stiles said, “Stop parading your whores around. And if you really want to stop it then quit trying to make me jealous. All you're doing is making me pissed. Ragna treats me well. He doesn't flip shit over one teeny lie that was said to fucking protect him.”

 

Derek glared at Stiles.

 

“How the hell was I supposed to act?” Derek growled, “You killed someone-”

 

“Who was planning on killing you.” Stiles growled, “And I guess stupid me, I wanted to save you. Koro was always expendable.”

 

“Is that how you list your allies?”

 

“On who is expendable and who isn't? Yes for the most part. Who I can stand to lose versus who I can't.” Stiles snapped, “Koro was a loose cannon who was going to end up screwing me before long.”

 

“You wouldn't have.”

 

“That's great.” Stiles said, “I would have if it saved you. Instead I killed him to protect you rather than betray you like that. Seemed like you had no problem doing it however. Maybe I should have taken a leaf out of your book.”

 

Derek stared at Stiles in horror.

 

“Stiles-”

 

“I'm going to let you in on a secret.” Stiles said, “I don't feel guilty about anything I've done to protect you and your pack. Instead, you showed me that you're too young and immature to handle a relationship.”

 

“I was lied to by Kate. And you were lied to be Danny. I thought our relationship was a hundred percent transparent.”

 

“That was before I took this position. Where I knew I'd need to lie to protect you. And guess what? If I'd told you why I was going to kill Koro, you would have given me the judgmental stare that you're so accustomed to when I do something that you don't agree with.”

 

“I-”

 

“And guess what? I won't do every single thing you like. I won't apologize for that.”

 

“I know that! I was just pissed-”

 

“And what are you now?” Stiles asked, “Still self righteous in your sleeping around? I waited for you to make your fucking decision about me and now I'm sick of waiting. I'm moving on with Ragna. He's excellent King material. He's a little younger than me, sure but he's just as lethal and ruthless.”

 

“And what about me?”

 

“What about you?” Stiles questioned, “You've hurt me for months Derek. Why would I waste anymore time on you even if you suddenly just now decided that I'm worthy of your time again?”

 

The wolf just stared at him with his eyes open and vulnerable as he stared at Stiles. And the witch could see the shift from his anger to just wanting to talk to Stiles again. Could see that Derek, just like that had dropped that pettiness that had gotten him in this hole in the first place.

 

“Because I love you and I've been acting like a complete asshole.”

 

“I want to believe you.” Stiles said, as Derek came up to him and held the witch's face, “You've hurt me so much in the last few months that I can't.”

 

“Then how do I get you to believe me?”

 

Stiles slid off the table and stood up; his body right against Derek's.

 

“I refuse to give you all the answers. You were the one that requested this meeting. Why?”

 

Derek licked his lips before he looked down.

 

“I want you back. Whenever I see Ragna kiss you I want to rip his throat out..with my teeth.”

 

“Why? I'm not yours anymore.”

 

“But I want you to be.” Derek said, “I'm sorry I hurt you. But all these people aren't you. And I think that's what drives me the most crazy. Is that you aren't irreplaceable.”

 

Stiles rose a brow, “You thought I was? I'm one of a set of three.”

 

“Allison and Lydia being the other two?”

 

“No.” Stiles said, as Derek frowned.

 

“Who are the other two in the set.”

 

Stiles smiled at him, “I'm going to tell you something. And I want you to listen carefully. We've made it common knowledge that Allison and Lydia are Deucalion's third and fourth fledglings. This is false. They're his fourth and fifth. Ragna is the second but the third is someone both he and I have kept in touch with. Deucalion molded us very carefully into one unit. When Ragna and he left me that's when we got Allison and Lydia. To their knowledge they're the unit that completes me. But it's a very different way.”

 

“How so?” Derek asked softly.

 

“With Allison and Lydia I can show mercy. I can be sane and not be a killing machine that doesn't think. Ragna and our third, not so much. Duke wanted us lethal and uncaring and that is what our lovely Sire got. Granted, I'm not sure if he's still a vampire but if he's not then we can change that if he wishes. I'm sending for him.”

 

“I do love you Stiles.” Derek said.

 

“Then prove that to me instead of hurting me all the fucking time with your stupid flings. I've stopped caring now because I have Ragna. But you want me back, prove to me that I can trust you not to act like an immature fuck when I lie to protect you. Show me why you're a better choice than Ragna. Because until then I won't fucking leave him for you.”

 

Derek stared at him, “It'll be easy to win you back.”

 

Stiles snorted before he shook his head.

 

“It would have been months ago before you hurt me.” Stiles said, “Have fun trying to show me you're a better man.”

 

Stiles left the wolf there and took a deep breath before he went to find Chaos.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Chaos train before they join everyone for food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what time it is you guys? Game changer chapter!

Deucalion used to tell Stiles that he was one of the best fighters he'd ever seen. Stiles was quick on his feet and he was almost too fast with his fists. He could be in your face one moment and holding a knife to your eye in the next. What Deucalion didn't realize is that Stiles trained with Chaos and Danny on a regular basis. Had trained with the Unseelie whenever he visited them.

 

He'd taught his girls a good chunk of his moves but not all of them.

 

It was one of his amazing qualities, according to Kali. The fact that he'd fight and keep fighting even if he was bleeding to death.

 

His training with Chaos, throughout the decades had gotten increasingly harder and more complex. He'd become more lethal and graceful.

 

Ducked under a hit as Stiles backed up letting his arms go up. Chaos stopped as shadows grabbed his feet and held him there.

 

The witch moved and flipped toward him.

 

Wrapped his legs against the demon's neck before he curled forward. Slammed Chaos into the ground before he rolled backwards and smirked.

 

Moved before Chaos' punch hit him and slammed his foot in the demon's face. Chaos grabbed his foot as it came back and jerked it up. Stiles hit the ground hard as the witch left out the breath he was holding.

 

He rolled away from Chaos' hit as the demon's fist hit the ground.

 

Got to his feet and then slammed his knee into Chaos' face.

 

“You've gotten some new tricks.”

 

“Told you I was harvesting shadow magic.”

 

“I haven't seen it yet.”

 

Stiles grinned as he sunk into the shadows. Appearing behind Chaos as he kicked the demon in the back before he moved away quickly.

 

Chaos' eyes were huge as he stared at the witch.

 

“You can shadow travel.” Chaos breathed, “Stiles-”

 

“Please don't nag me about losing myself to dark magic.”

 

“Wasn't planning on it. I'm very impressed...there are some witches who haven't even gotten an inkling of control over the shadows.”

 

“I told you I wanted to be terrifying.”

 

“Horrifying more like.”

 

“That impressive, huh?”

 

“I've been alive a long time, Stiles. I've never seen someone do shadow travel that easily. That says something about your level of commitment and power.”

 

Stiles grinned dangerously as Chaos went to punch him again. Stiles grabbed the wrist of that first before he jerked the demon to him and twisted the arm behind his back. Jerked up as Chaos cried out.

 

“You win!”

 

Stiles let go with a smirk.

 

“So that makes the tally what for this week?”

 

“You've won four times, I've won twice.”

 

The witch went to a towel and pat his face with it as Chaos grabbed two water bottles.

 

“You're giving me a run for my money.” Chaos laughed.

 

Stiles smiled at him pleasantly.

 

“It's only because I can use my magic to help my fighting. So really, I'm kind of cheating.”

 

“Hey, it's not cheating. Your magic is an extension of your body. It can act as his arms or his legs.”

 

“That's not what the humans say.”

 

“They're idiots that don't understand that magic is just as much a part of a person just like their arms are.”

 

Chaos put an arm around Stiles as he held out one of the water bottles to him.

 

Stiles took it as they left the training area.

 

“You are getting better than me at fighting though. It's almost not fair. I'm going to have to start digging into my old tricks.”

 

“Do that.”

 

They went into the living room where the girls were lounging with Ragna.

 

“You two look like you beat the hell out of each other.” Allison said.

 

“Well we did.” Stiles told them.

 

“We thought you'd forgotten us.” Ragna said, standing up.

 

“Never. We just got carried away in training.” Stiles said, sitting where Ragna had vacated.

 

Lydia leaned her head on his shoulder.

 

“You smell like man.” Lydia said, her nose wrinkled.

 

“Well I am a man, Lyds.”

 

“You never smell like one though. You usually shower before you come to us.”

 

“Well we were late and hungry.”

 

“Sorry, I know your spare time isn't that much.”

 

Stiles kissed Lydia's head.

 

“Never apologize to me. Not for anything.” Stiles said, “And I'll shower after I eat, promise.”

 

She smiled at him as Allison finally spoke.

 

“So you said you'd spill on the meeting with Derek.”

 

Stiles stared at Allison and then Lydia.

 

“Ragna can you please go get me a drink?”

 

Ragna stared at him for a moment in confusion.

 

“You can tell me what happened with Derek.”

 

“I'd rather not, however. Take Chaos with you.”

 

He knew the demon could listen in wherever he was.

 

Ragna sighed as he stood up.

 

“Which means Derek wants to be with you again.”

 

Stiles' eyes widened as he got up quickly.

 

“Ragna-”

 

“I'm sick of waiting around on you to make a decision-”

 

“I told Derek I was moving on with you.” Stiles said, as he heard both girls gasp, “He does want to be with me again. He even told me he loved me. The funny thing is—I've been waiting months to hear that again but I don't believe him. I think he has an ulterior motive for doing it. He was the one that requested the meeting in the first place. I heard him out and I'm—I told him if he could prove it to me—that he was sorry and that he still loved me that I would reconsider. Until that time I told him I was with you.”

 

Ragna just stared at Stiles.

 

“Which means you could just as easily drop me.”

 

“Then you give me a reason not to.” Stiles said, “As it is, I told Derek that you treated me how I should be treated. That you cared for me and didn't need a reason. I fucking told him that you were more mature than he was and I couldn't be with a child!”

 

“I'll give you more than one reason.” Ragna said, “I won't ever give you a reason not to be with me. I won't question your actions or wonder why you're lying. I'll understand that it's for a damned good reason!”

 

“Ragna-”

 

“No, I'm done with this.” Ragna said, “You know me Stiles. You've known me for centuries. I would fight, maim, execute and kill for you. I'd give my life for you or your girls. I wouldn't just fucking run and cower in a corner because you lied to me. We don't lie without a good reason and I know that.”

 

“Then if you know all of that then focus on making me yours and not being a jealous asshole.” Stiles said, “I'm suddenly not very hungry anymore.”

 

Stiles got up and left them there as Chaos sighed.

 

“Well that went well. Amazingly really. I'm shocked that he was pissed that you blew up on him. Promised that you'd trust his judgment and then did the exact opposite of it. No really, stop, you're doing so well.” Chaos said sarcastically as he got up as well and went after Stiles.

 

Finding the witch wasn't hard at all. Chaos knew he was upset, not mad. He knew that he was sick of the men in his life.

 

Stiles always went to the library when he was upset. More particularly he went to the history books.

 

Seeing him with a book as he turned a page.

 

“I'm not in the mood, Chaos.”

 

“Neither am I.” Chaos said, “One man insecure in his position at your side and the other questioning your every move. You just can't win can you, Stiles?”

 

Stiles grinned, “What? Want to throw your hat into the ring of my neverending fail of a love life?”

 

The demon laughed as he shook his head.

 

“Not really. Stiles, we slept together what? Four times? That was enough for me to know never to date you.” Chaos said, “You're hard on your lovers but harder on your boyfriends.”

 

“You're not wrong.” Stiles muttered, “As seen through point a, Derek Hale and point b, Ragna.”

 

“They're both good guys they're just-”

 

“Overly competitive, jealous, don't trust me and think they're better than the other? I know.”

 

“All those things. They're hot headed is what I was going to say.”

 

Stiles smiled, “Only a lot.”

 

“Who do you like more at the moment?”

 

“Neither of them if they keep acting like infants.”

 

Chaos' eyes widened, “But the press-”

 

“What do you think I'm actually reading in here?” Stiles asked, pulling a paper from the history book, “Kali puts a paper in here ever day for me to read.”

 

He slammed the paper on the table.

 

“I need to have a King. My first choice was regretful is what the press are calling it. My next one has to be stronger or I'm going to be seen as weak. How can I rule the world if I can't even have a King in line.”

 

Chaos frowned before he sat on the table in front of Stiles.

 

“I should have become your King after Derek left.” Chaos said, “Now you have two possible Kings and neither of them capable of the title.”

 

“I'm starting to think the same.” Stiles said, rubbing his temples, “You can handle the pressure whereas Derek and Ragna, obviously can't.”

 

The pair stared at one another as Chaos licked his lips.

 

“Then that's what we do.” Chaos breathed, “Name me as your King and tell them it's in an official, platonic capacity. You trust no one you sleep with to be able to handle that title or the responsibility that comes with it.”

 

“And we inform the press that we will each have lovers because you are my King for our rule alone. Not in my bed.”

 

“So you agree?” Chaos asked.

 

Stiles nodded his head as he thought about it.

 

Chaos was the same as Stiles was. He wished he could feel the way he did for Derek and Ragna for Chaos but he didn't.

 

Chaos also knew what Stiles wanted and didn't want when it came to politics and laws. How to handle the allies they had as well as the enemies.

 

“It's a good idea.” Stiles said, “And it also means I don't have to think about that when deciding who to be with.”

 

Chaos grinned, “You know everyone, including the girls, are going to shit themselves when we announce this.”

 

“Then we announce it to the press.” Stiles told him, “Let everyone find out at the same time.”

 

“I'll start calling.”

 

And this was the first time Stiles felt stress free and sure of his plan in half a year.

 

And he also knew he wouldn't regret it like he did most of the things he'd done in the last year and a half.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Chaos make the big announcement.

The thing was, it was easier to tell the press than people individually. Because then people would be upset about being told in a certain order. This way they'd all be pissed for not being told first.

 

The girls would be fine with it. They'd understand why he did it.

 

Derek and Ragna?

 

They would be furious.

 

Standing in front of the press with Chaos by his side. The demon had chosen their outfits for the day.

 

The 'ass kicking' outfit that Deucalion was always so fond of was what had been decided on by Chaos and Stiles approved. No one doubted him when he was in this outfit or any variation of it.

 

“We called this press conference to announce my new King. It's taking much deliberation and a lot of arguing. Who would be best for being my ruler? Derek Hale or Ragna, my old Sire's second fledgling and one of his favorites. In the end I had to think about who would be best by my side as a ruler. Therefore, neither of them will be my co-ruler. Chaos, on the other hand will be.” Stiles said, as the press went nuts, “I can never trust any person I sleep with to be able to handle the stress of being a King. Chaos knows what I want in everything. Politics, our allies, fighting, and in how to handle the press. Therefore, he will be my King. In the strictest of platonic and business sense. We will both take lovers and significant others. It won't mean we're cheating on one another because we aren't together.”

 

Chaos kept his game face on. Letting nothing show as he stared at the cameras in front of him.

 

“We feel confident in our ability to rule.” Chaos said strongly, “If Stiles isn't sleeping with me it means neither of our judgment is clouded. It's why we can rule with an iron fist. That's all we have to say on the matter.”

 

He offered his arm to Stiles who took it as they left the balcony. They passed Derek and Ragna who gaped at them in shock.

 

“That was brilliant!” Lydia exclaimed.

 

“Amazing!” Allison clapped, “When did you guys think of that?”

 

“Chaos did last night.” Stiles said, “I have a severe image problem because of the men I sleep with. Therefore, I want a King I don't sleep with. No one will get that title but Chaos.”

 

He looked at Derek and Ragna as he said it.

 

“And you both want me, only one can have me. So figure out a way to make me choose because I won't do it myself. Show me that you deserve me.”

 

He left with Chaos as the girls trailed behind him.

 

Stiles took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

 

“Girls, excuse us.” Chaos said, as they entered the demon's bedroom.

 

Allison and Lydia both nodded as they went to either side of the door. Chaos closed the door as Stiles turned to him.

 

“You are a badass.” Chaos said, “You handled that with poise and complete ruthlessness all the same. You were like 'this is how it is and suck it' which was glorious to see by the way. I almost lost my poker face!”

 

“Well it's a damned good thing you didn't or I would have rethought you as King.”

 

“I would have kicked my ass to the curb myself.”

 

“I know you would have.”

 

They shared a grin as Stiles sat on Chaos' bed.

 

“You look amazing.” Chaos said, “Let's see how the press spin this.”

 

“Hopefully in our favor.”

 

“If not then we'll just destroy something.” Stiles said, “We bought those tacky plates just for that reason.”

 

“Truth.”

 

Stiles leaned back on the bed with a smirk.

 

“So Derek and Ragna are both seething.” Chaos said, “I can feel their anger from here. I can hear their arguing from here.”

 

“Good.”

 

Chaos tilted his head, “You know they're going to fight each other, possibly to the death, for you.”

 

“I'm counting on them to prove themselves.” Stiles said, “I want to see who actually cares about me and who doesn't. I'm sick of second guessing myself, Chaos.”

 

“I'm sick of second guessing for you.” Chaos said, “Although I have a question for you.”

 

“And what is that?”

 

“The party we have on Friday, who will you choose as your date?”

 

Stiles laughed, “I'm looking at him.”

 

Chaos looked stunned as he stared at Stiles.

 

“Wow, you really are going to piss them off.”

 

“You're my King and until I have a public boyfriend I need to go to events with you.” Stiles said, “No one else but you. It'd look horrible otherwise. Besides, you're the only one that I can trust as my date.”

 

“I'm flattered.” Chaos said, “And I accept.”

 

“Good.”

 

Stiles stood up, “I'm going to let the boys fight over me.”

 

“Can I watch?” Chaos asked, grinning widely.

 

“Of course. Besides I'm starving.” Stiles said, “I haven't gotten to eat since yesterday.”

 

They left the bedroom as the girls stared at them.

 

“Are you girls hungry?”

 

“Ravenous.” Lydia said, “You're up to something.”

 

“Of course we are.” Allison said, “We ate a while ago.”

 

He led them to the kitchen as Allison and Lydia took up the bar stools. Chaos took the one closest to Stiles as the male went to the fridge.

 

“What do we want to eat?”

 

“Something with potatoes.” Allison said, “The Parmesan ones you used to make us when we were in New York.”

 

“That's fine by me.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Stiles grabbed butter, parmesan and potatoes before he grabbed a cookie sheet.

 

Sprayed it and melted the butter before he turned the oven on.

 

“I haven't had these.” Chaos said.

 

“It's just something I found online when I was supposed to be doing research on the coven in New York. Deucalion hated these.”

 

Halved the potatoes before he dipped them in the butter. Smeared them in the parmesan before he put them on the sheet.

 

“So it's just cheese and potato?”

 

“We dip them in sour cream.” Allison said, “It's just like potato skins just better.”

 

“Sounds delicious.”

 

“They are.” Stiles said.

 

He put them in the oven before he turned to the others.

 

“What else?”

 

“We could do fried rice?”

 

“This is becoming exceedingly unhealthy.” Stiles laughed.

 

“We deserve it every once and a while.”

 

Stiles agreed with them as he started making fried rice.

 

“Stiles, if you and the others were hungry I could have cooked.” Ragna said.

 

He and Derek walked in as Stiles stared at them both.

 

“Yes, I could have told you. Instead, I preferred to cook myself.” Stiles grinned at the both of them, “Because you see, I'm not worthless or useless. I can do whatever I want. And I'm actually quite good at cooking Ragna, as both you boys know.”

 

Ragna looked shocked as he stared at Stiles.

 

“I was just saying that I could've done it.”

 

“That's good, but I've got it.” Stiles said, “So you know, not a reason.”

 

Ragna turned and walked out as Derek stared at him.

 

“And what do you think you can offer me?”

 

“I don't get why you're being like this. You could pick between me or Ragna and you aren't. You're stringing us-”

 

“I'm not stringing you anywhere.” Stiles said, slamming the knife down that he was holding, “What I am doing is making sure one of you actually gives a damn about me. I'm asking you to fight for me—to show me you care. If you can't do something as simple as that then you need to not talk to me.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You heard what I said and I won't repeat myself.” Stiles said, “You hurt me and Ragna couldn't trust me. Both of you have to show me why I should be with you. I'm sick of putting myself out there for no good reason. You know what I'm talking about.”

 

“But-”

 

“Hey, we're trying to have a nice time here.” Chaos said, “Mind fucking off so we can enjoy it?”

 

Derek's eyes widened as both girls and Chaos just stared at him. The wolf turned and left as Stiles turned back to cooking the food.

 

He wanted to be mad at the boys but if they didn't think he was worth the trouble then he'd be fine in his solitude.

 

Or at least he hoped he would be.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles comes up with a plan and a contingency one. One Chaos doesn't agree with, the other Ragna finds a way to get what he wants.

Stiles stood behind his decision to have Chaos be his King. They got a lot of things done in the time period of a week—moreso than they would have done with anyone else at the helm. Chaos helped Stiles focus more so they'd get three days worth of paperwork done in one. Which meant more off time with the girls.

 

The girls, that were currently staring at them as they sparred. Stiles went under Chaos' arm as he turned and kicked the demon in the back.

 

Sinking into the shadows and appearing in a shadow one the ceiling as Chaos looked around.

 

“Where the hell did you go?”

 

Allison started to giggle as Lydia shook her head.

 

“That's a dirty trick.”

 

Chaos turned around as Stiles dropped to the ground quietly. Tapped Chaos on the shoulder before he clotheslined him. Chaos coughed as he looked up at Stiles with a huge amount of respect.

 

“Where the fuck did you go?” Chaos asked roughly.

 

“Girls where did I go?”

 

Allison and Lydia both pointed to the shadow above Chaos' head. The demon gaped at them; shaking his head as he took Stiles' hand and stood up.

 

“You can come out of shadows upside down?”

 

“And on the side walls.” Stiles said, “It all depends on where the person is.”

 

“What does it feel like?” Allison asked, “Shadow travel?”

 

“It's cold.” Stiles said, his face confused, “Like bitter cold. Colder than the worst winter I've experienced. And it's—the shadows kind of tickle in a way. But for the most part it's just cold.”

 

“Sounds awful. Why do you do it?” Lydia asked.

 

“Because it's another weapon in our arsenal. Plus it'll be cheaper than plane tickets once I get the hang out taking more than one person with me.”

 

“Stiles, you want to master multiple shadow travel?” Chaos asked, “I can always take more than one person when I blink.”

 

“It's fine.” Stiles said, “It also means if we're in a pinch I can grab someone and go.”

 

“True.” Chaos said, “You're getting so strong.”

 

“I'm trying at the very least.” Stiles grinned.

 

“So what's the plan for tonight?”

 

“Not entirely sure.” Stiles said, “We didn't plan anything after sparring.”

 

They had discussed possibly going out to a movie.

 

“We could go to a club?” Allison asked, “We haven't done that in a while.”

 

“That wouldn't be a good idea.” Chaos said, “Kings of the world would be easier to hit in a night club.”

 

“No, that's okay.” Stiles said, “That'd actually be perfect.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“A few little pieces of glamor and I won't look like the ruler of the world. Neither will Chaos.” Stiles smiled, “It'll last a few hours.”

 

“That's more than enough time for us to have fun.”

 

“Exactly.” Stiles said.

 

“You sure you're up for using magic?” Lydia asked.

 

“Of course.”

 

“If you're sure.” Allison said.

 

“Guys, I'm not addicted to magic.” Stiles said, “Dad said that when you do become addicted your skin starts taking on a gray tint to it as well as your eyes going black around the edges.”

 

Neither of which applied to Stiles.

 

“So girls go get ready and me and Chaos will deal with the magic.”

 

“Okay.” Allison said, as Lydia grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

 

Stiles left with Chaos as they went to the witch's room.

 

“So, clubbing?”

 

“I want to get out of here for a little while. I'm sick of being cooped up here. And I haen't been clubbing with the girls since we lived in New York.”

 

“So two years almost?”

 

Stiles nodded, “And I know it upsets them.”

 

“Well they want to spend more time with their best friend. And you're busy—I think they want things to go back to how they were.”

 

“I mean, I do too so I don't blame them but at the same time it's too late for that.”

 

“I know.”

 

Stiles shook his head, “It just makes me feel awful because I'm trying to make sure I'm doing a little bit of everything but it's hard. We're just so busy now. And the girls dropped out of school right after Aiden died.”

 

“I thought you wanted them close to the pack?”

 

“I did but their heart isn't in it, Chaos. They miss Aiden.”

 

“You do, too.” Chaos said, “You're trying to move past it though.”

 

“No I'm not.” Stiles said slowly, “Chaos, can I be honest with you?”

 

“You know you always can be.”

 

“I want to bring Aiden back.” Stiles said, as Chaos' eyes widened, “The girls aren't functioning and neither am I. Aiden held us together—we didn't know it until he was gone.”

 

“Stiles, dead things should stay just that, dead. I know you miss Aiden but this—is a completely different field. The chances of him coming back right—it's difficult. Almost impossible unless you know the right people.”

 

“Well I have new allies who are willing to help.”

 

“You talking about Loki and Hel?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“They're willing to bring Aiden back?”

 

“It requires a lot of blood.” Stiles said, “Blood, magic and them wanting to help out their new ally. Chaos, the only reason they're doing this is to kill time before Ragnarok starts.”

 

“This is insane.” Chaos breathed, “Stiles, you can't bring Aiden back.”

 

“Why not? If he comes back as he was and I'm not doing some kind of backwoods ritual?”

 

“Because it isn't right! When something dies it's supposed to stay that way!”

 

“Well I don't give a shit.” Stiles said, “I need him back, Chaos.”

 

Chaos stared at him for a moment before he shook his head and left Stiles alone.

 

Stiles went to his closet and went through it. Grabbing different articles of clothing.

 

The witch looked at his wardrobe before he shoved the clothes back in and went to his bed. He sighed loud before he fell back onto his bed. It didn't take long for their to be a knock on the door.

 

“Allison, Lydia—if Chaos sent you I don't want to hear it!”

 

“Really, because I'm not a girl.”

 

Stiles stared at Ragna as the vampire walked in.

 

“Well better you than Derek.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Because if Derek came in here to tell me not to do something then I would just laugh at him. Considering my shaky relationship with him at the moment. I wouldn't take any advice from him.”

 

“I mean he did run after one little lie to fuck how many people?”

 

“According to the press, twenty. According to his darling sisters, eight.”

 

“Chaos told me you want to bring back. It's not a good idea.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Grieving is natural and you're all still doing it. You shouldn't bring him back when he asked not to be brought back.”

 

Stiles stared at Ragna, “We aren't grieving. We're just living at the moment. Not wanting to think about him...and that's bullshit. We made better plans with him-”

 

Ragna sat next to Stiles and held his face.

 

“You are clever as hell, with and without Aiden. I remember the plans you came up with before he became a fledgling and after. They were both solid plans in those times. You think that the girls and Aiden make you this smart and they don't. They make you this kind...this loving. You feel something because of them.”

 

Stiles stared at Ragna who caressed the sides of his face.

 

“Stiles, you and the girls are amazing...you know that.” Ragna said, “Don't doubt yourself when you've come this far. And you've gotten this far with your plans. Not Aiden's and not the girls....yours. Aiden just confirmed what we all knew in that you are smart enough to do this shit by yourself.”

 

Stiles stared at Ragna who frowned at him.

 

“I love your magic—but if I'm entirely honesty with you? You doubted yourself much less when you were a vampire.”

 

“I know.” Stiles agreed, “And I don't understand why I can't do the same as a witch.”

 

“You were comfortable as a vampire—you had time to grow into your abilities. You knew what to do, you're still new to magic it's why you're trying to learn as much as you can to compensate for the fact that you're not comfortable as a witch.”

 

“If I became a vampire again, then I'd only have as much magic as I've learned and even then I'd have to do a ceremony with Loki and Hel to let me keep my magic as a vampire.”

 

Ragna tilted his head to the side.

 

“You've looked into it.” Ragna said slowly, “Stiles-”

 

“Look, I've looked into a lot of things. I didn't think anyone would approve of Aiden so that's why contingency plans were a favorite of mine and his.”

 

“The girls won't want to stay mortal if you aren't.”

 

“If they don't want to then we'll do the same ceremony. At this point I don't give a shit. I don't feel in control anymore, Ragna. Therefore, if I have to fuse my past self with my present then I'm going to. I won't go through ruling without being able to feel comfortable in what I do.”

 

“I don't blame you.” Ragna breathed.

 

Stiles looked at Ragna before he licked his lips.

 

“Do you think you and Chaos can get behind that plan? Or do I need my third contingency?”

 

“I like this plan a lot better than raising Aiden.” Ragna said.

 

“Good. Then you can set up turning me in three days. Gives the girls time to figure things out as well.”

 

Ragna's eyes widened, “So soon?”

 

Stiles nodded his head, “No second guessing myself. If Derek wants to finally get his head out of his ass then I'll revisit another option, as it is...I want to be a vampire again. I want to have that control and strength. That fast movement of mine that I miss so fucking much.”

 

“I'll do it.” Ragna said softly, “If you're sure you want it. And Stiles, you know I'm here for you. I'm sorry that I upset you and you know that.”

 

“I don't want to talk about that Ragna. I just need you to give me the bite. Shit, I still wear the jewelry to protect me from the sun. I guess you can't get rid of habits like that, right?”

 

“Then I will. The pack won't like it-”

 

“I don't give a shit what the pack likes. I'm the ruler Ragna, not them. I have to be strong enough to protect everyone. I can't do that as just a witch.”

 

“I agreed to bite you.” Ragna said, “But what's in it for me, Stiles?”

 

The witch raised a brow.

 

“What do you want?” Stiles asked slowly, “I thought you just wanted to help me, Ragna?”

 

“I want you.” Ragna said, “So—so badly. I want to help you but I'm also sick of this cat and mouse—will we or won't we game. It's driving me nuts.”

 

Stiles watched Ragna's face before a cruel smile worked its way on his face.

 

“If the girls want to be turned, turn them and you can have whatever the hell you want.”

 

“I'll make sure to make you keep that promise.”

 

“I hope so.” Ragna said, as he stood up, “I'll go tell the girls and Chaos the new plan.”

 

“See that you do.”

 

Because if he was stepping up the game he needed to see what the boys in his life would do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deucalion's third finally arrives; Stiles lets the girls in on his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I'm hoping to get another chapter or two up tonight! And I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D

Stiles understood many things in his life. He understood most of all was that people, like Deucalion, underestimated him. He'd been honing his magic and trying to figure out who he could and couldn't trust. He'd been weaving his magic through to his senses and found out many things.

 

Like Ragna, for instance, had been lying to him for a while.

 

Particularly about Aiden.

 

He'd done some searching and digging.

 

And then had called Jax.

 

Jax was the third fledgling of Deucalion. The third part of the fucked up trifecta that made Stiles into a killing machine that Duke had adored.

 

Which was why the ex-vampire turned full fledged demon was standing in front of him.

 

Jax was a six foot three male of pure muscle that looked threatening by appearance alone. Add his gifts to the mix and he was a force to be reckoned with by himself.

 

“You, my friend, have been the talk of every species in the world.” Jax said, hugging Stiles tightly, “Fuck, I haven't seen you in ages.”

 

“I know. You should have come to see me sooner.”

 

“How are the girls?” Jax asked, as they sat down at the conference table.

 

“They're good. You know Allison and Lydia are freaking nuts given a chance.” Stiles said.

 

“So you called for me...why?”

 

“I'm going to need people I can trust in the months to come. You've remained trustworthy to me over the last century and few decades. I thought Ragna was too but I doubt him now.”

 

Jax snorted, “That's not shocking.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“He asked me my advice on how to steer you away from that wolf of yours. How you've spoken about Derek though—I told him jokingly that nothing short of killing someone close to you would get you to move away from Derek.”

 

Stiles tilted his head to the side.

 

“When did you tell him that?”

 

“Two weeks before Aiden died.”

 

“That would explain—a lot.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“My magic—I told you how I've been growing it. Harvesting it and making sure I could tell when people were lying—being insincere or even when they didn't have my best interest at heart?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Every single time he's told me he's sorry about Aiden...insincere and lying all coat his words like a fucking glue. I came up with this plan...get him to bite me-”

 

“And you'll see his most recent memories.” Jax breathed, “How do you know it'll show anything about Aiden.”

 

“It's strong memories that you see. Whether that is guilt or love—doesn't matter. The strong memories are the ones I'll see. If he took out a hit on Aiden though—no forgiveness at all.”

 

“What happens if he did?”

 

“I stake him.” Stiles said, as Jax nodded.

 

“I don't blame you.”

 

“But you see why I need you.” Stiles told him, “I need someone who isn't interested in fucking me to help me out. Chaos isn't interested and neither are you. Therefore you can give me unbiased opinions about Derek.”

 

“Speaking of which, may I be honest?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I think you should try things again with Derek. You seem to love him a lot. Everyone fucks up from time to time, you know this. You're old enough to. He's eighteen to your century and a handful. He's going to mess up. That doesn't mean that you back off when it gets hard. You've never been a coward....so why now with this wolf?”

 

“He judges me...for a lot of things, Jax.”

 

“Then judge him back!” Jax said, “You are Stiles fucking Stilinski, you don't take shit from anyone. Don't let your lover be any different.”

 

“And this is why I need you to stay.” Stiles said.

 

“I'll admit, I never thought you'd reach this high and succeed. Duke taught us many things but this—out of our pay grade, Gen.”

 

Stiles licked his lips and nodded slowly.

 

“That being said I'd love to stay.” Jax grinned, “It'd be like old times.”

 

“Exactly.” Stiles said, “Come on, time to actually meet the girls and Chaos.”

 

“My favorite.”

 

They stood as one and left the room. Stiles went to Allison's room and walked in as the girls stared at them. Chaos sighed as he sat up on the bed.

 

“Stiles, we were about to have nap time.” Allison said.

 

“Who is that?” Chaos asked.

 

“Guys this is Jax, Duke's third fledgling. Jax, Allison and Lydia respectively and then that's Chaos.”

 

“Pleasure to meet the people who have kept Stiles alive since I left.”

 

Allison and Lydia frowned at the male.

 

“Is this another love interest?”

 

“No, more like authentic voice of reason that has no interest in our lovely Stiles' dick.”

 

“Oh I like you.” Lydia said, sitting up, “Can we keep him?”

 

“That's the plan.” Stiles said, “I trust Ragna asked if you wanted to be turned?”

 

Allison and Lydia frowned as one.

 

“Yeah although we don't get it.” Allison said.

 

“Ragna's been lying to me for a month now. I'm pretty sure he's the reason Aiden was killed. Think he took a hit out on him.”

 

“What?” Lydia asked dangerously.

 

“I'm going to let him bite me...see his memories and if what I believe is true I'm staking him then and there.”

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“I'm sick of being played.” Stiles said, “Ragna is great but if he killed Aiden just to see if I'd fall into his fucking arms then he's wrong.”

 

“Well thank fuck, we thought you were serious.”

 

“Of course not.” Stiles said, “If I need to become a vampire again then I'm going to go to someone who actually knows what the fuck they're doing.”

 

“Like Jen?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“At some point. Loki and Hel wanted to give the pack prolonged life akin to a vampire that way I could be stronger. It'd make winning battles and fights easier.”

 

“Do you think they'd want it?”

 

“Talia said she did when I asked.” Stiles said, as they stared at him in shock, “Girls, you know immortality is hard to turn down when you have the people you love most in the world by your side.”

 

“True but—when did you talk to her?”

 

“When you guys were thinking I was losing my fucking mind.” Stiles sighed, “I got everything in a nice little row.”

 

“And what about if he's being genuine?”

 

“He's not.” Stiles said, his voice low, “And that's why I'm so upset about it.”

 

“That just means you won't have any distractions when it comes to talking with Derek.”

 

“Jeez, do they always question you this much?” Jax asked.

 

“Jax, play nice.” Stiles grinned, “And yes they do. It keeps me grounded.”

 

“Okay.” Jax said, with his hands up.

 

“Your room is five down to the left.” Stiles told Jax as the male grined and left.

 

“He seems like a peach.” Lydia said.

 

“He was trained by Duke, same as me.” Stiles said, “He's from a different life, girls. Don't get jealous okay? Everyone knows I prefer you over Ragna and Jax.”

 

“Doesn't mean we can't be a little jealous.”

 

“There's no reason to be.”

 

“We know.” Allison said.

 

Stiles leaned against the door frame.

 

“Also Chaos, it's kind of offensive you didn't know that I was playing about raising Aiden. What's dead should stay dead, I know that.”

 

The demon stared at him, “You've been acting weird all month...how-”

 

“Had to weed out who I could and couldn't trust when I was that vulnerable. My magic was telling me that something was wrong with one of the people around me.”

 

“Your magic is kind of scaring me.” Allison said softly.

 

“Same.” Lydia muttered.

 

“Scares me sometimes too but it gets shit done.”

 

“So wait, all this time you've been acting? Like what the fuck?”

 

“Yes Chaos.”

 

“Give the man an Oscar.” Chaos breathed, “So when are you going to get the bite again?”

 

“Two days time. Gives me just enough time to call for Jennifer to come. Loki and Hel will be here in two days as well to do the ceremony to give the pack prolonged life. Then there's the ceremony for us to become both vampire ad witch.”

 

“What does prolonged life entail for the pack?”

 

“Makes it next to impossible to kill them because they'll be under Loki and Hel's protection.” Stiles said slowly, as he licked his lips, “Makes it so a wolfsbane bullet can't kill them...or at least one of them will come down and heal them.”

 

“So you're making them somewhat unstoppable.” Chaos said.

 

“The only thing Derek is more scared of when it comes to this life is losing his family. I'm making it so that isn't an option.”

 

“What if he doesn't like it?”

 

“His parents do...so does Peter. They're the ones that decide what happens with the pack...I won't let his family die, you guys.”

 

“Does he even realize what he's missing?” Jax asked, “Or is he blissful in his ignorance?”

 

“Stiles told him to win him back.” Lydia said, “He hasn't done shit yet...who knows though, he might after this.”

 

Stiles cleared his throat before he smiled.

 

“We're having a costume ball tonight.” Stiles said, “Girls, our stylists have a selection for you to pick from. Chaos and Jax, same goes for you.”

 

“And yourself?”

 

Stiles grinned, “Already taken care of, Lyds. The press will be there so be on your best behavior.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Stiles turned and left the girls there with Chaos and Jax. He felt like he was back on track at the very least.

 

And he hoped Derek would be after this week as well.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek share a moment.

Stiles loved parties for a few reasons. It gave them a reason to handle the press in their own way. They could kick back and have a good time after the press left. And for the most part it was usually fun—the last one was the exception.

 

Tonight however, he was going to focus on having a good time.

 

He put on a mask that was half silver and half black. There was a black design on the silver side and a silver design on the black.

 

A perfectly mirrored mask, in Stiles' opinion.

 

He looked at the door when Jax walked in with a red and purple mask on.

 

“You look positively cheerful.”

 

“Chaos is amazing.” Jax said, “Like, where have you been hiding him all my afterlife?”

 

Stiles raised a brow, “Oh, you mean—wow. That was actually fairly fast for you and not at all shocking.”

 

“You saying I'm a manwhore?”

 

“No, I'm saying when you see someone you want you go for it and say fuck the consequences. Have you fucked him yet?”

 

“No...we are going out tomorrow night though.”

 

Stiles turned and looked at the male.

 

“You're taking him on a date? You? Date?”

 

“I mean—honestly? I want to try and settle down. One night stands just don't have the same appeal as they used to.”

 

“I get that.” Stiles said.

 

“He's going to ask you tonight if it's okay.”

 

“Why?”

 

“He doesn't want to disappoint you.”

 

“Him dating you wouldn't disappoint me.” Stiles said, “Just don't let your relationship drama leak into everything else.”

 

“Won't be a problem.”

 

“See that it isn't.” Stiles said, as Ragna walked in, “What can I help you with?”

 

“You don't have a date tonight-”

 

“I don't need one.” Stiles said.

 

“I think you do-”

 

“Ragna, I'm going with Chaos tonight.” Stiles told him, “My date is going to be my King.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Jeez, Ragna, nothing to say to me?”

 

Ragna stared at Jax and rolled his eyes.

 

“It was only a matter of time before you showed up.”

 

“Asshole.” Jax said fondly, “I can't help it that Stiles was the one that exceeded everyone's expectations. I won't apologize for being here for our friend.”

 

“Didn't expect you to.”

 

“If you two are quite done, we need to get downstairs.”

 

Stiles walked past them as he left his room. The pair followed him as he went to the ballroom and entered. The girls were already there and avoiding Jackson and Scott it seemed.

 

The witch welcomed everyone to the party as he usually did. He kept an eye on everything even though he knew that there was maximum security tonight. He didn't want to put anything to chance.

 

Let the press take their pictures before they started to leave. There would be time for questions and answers later.

 

“Stiles, you look great.” Lydia said, grinning.

 

“I know.” Stiles grinned.

 

“Your highness.”

 

Stiles turned and looked at Derek who smiled at him from behind his mask.

 

“Derek.”

 

“May I have this dance?”

 

Derek offered his hand as Stiles looked at it and then the wolf. He took it as Derek led him over to the floor. They began their dance as Stiles took a deep breath.

 

“You know about Loki and Hel don't you?”

 

“You mean how they're going to give my pack prolonged life?”

 

“Exactly that.”

 

“Stiles—what are you doing?” Derek asked slowly.

 

“I'm going to ask you a few questions...answer honestly please.”

 

“Go for it.”

 

“How have you felt since Ragna's been going on missions more?”

 

Derek looked confused, “Lighter—less prone to mood swings. Upset that I've fucked things up so bad between the two of us.”

 

“Who else was with you when you were away?”

 

“I saw a few people. I recognized Ragna once I got back here but I saw him a few times. I thought you'd sent him to watch over me.”

 

Stiles breathed out sharply as he looked to the side.

 

“Stiles, what's going on?” Derek asked, “Mom said that you're playing something really close to the chest—but she didn't tell us what.”

 

“Just weeding out the people I can't trust.” Stiles said softly.

 

“Ragna's been manipulating everything hasn't he?” Derek questioned.

 

“I think he was behind Aiden's death.” Stiles said softly, as Derek's eyes stared at him in shock and horror, “Think he got a spell casted on you to act like you did. Once I suspected him for Aiden dying—how he tried to manipulate things for his benefit—I'm smart Derek. It's like people forget that I was Duke's favorite for centuries. I'm the smartest person in the room and when things don't add up—when someone acts suspicious then it isn't hard to add things up. Jax confirmed something to me and since then—hells before then when I'd asked him if he'd been in contact with Ragna I knew something was up.”

 

“How?”

 

“Ragna only spoke to Jax when he wanted something. Jax and myself have been in touch for a while—a very long while. Jax told me that Ragna was acting like he used to when it was just the three of us.”

 

Derek frowned, “What's that mean?”

 

Stiles snorted and shook his head.

 

“Right before Ben and myself broke up Ragna was hitting on me...wanting me to sleep with him and I couldn't. I was with Ben. Well he set up for this sprite to gain Ben's attention. We broke up and I fucked him. Didn't know until later what happened.”

 

“Jesus.” Derek said.

 

“He was acting the same way...so. I just put it together. Didn't realize until after Aiden died that—that was what was going on.”

 

“Why is he turning you then?”

 

“Ask the girls for that story.” Stiles said, “Just know that what I'm doing is for our benefit.”

 

“Our benefit?” Derek asked.

 

“Still have to win me back.” Stiles smiled, “Nothing's that easy, Hale.”

 

“Especially not you.” Derek said, dipping Stiles before he pulled him back up.

 

“Just don't judge me for what I do.”

 

“I won't.”

 

Stiles raised a brow before Derek's shoulder was tapped. Jax stood there with a grin on his face.

 

“May I cut in?”

 

“Of course.” Derek said, as he backed up.

 

Stiles watched the wolf walk off as Jax took Derek's place.

 

“Get the answers you needed?”

 

“Enough to condemn Ragna.”

 

Jax winced, “Shit Stiles-”

 

“We knew it was a possibility. If I found someone that I adored like Ben that Ragna would figure out a way to get rid of them and put himself in the middle.”

 

“But he hadn't even indicated-”

 

“I was single for a long time, Jax. There was no threat to him losing me.”

 

“Until Derek.”

 

“Until Derek.” Stiles confirmed, “Jax, you being here—I need you to shadow Derek. Jake is great, but-”

 

“He sees a pretty face and goes AWOL.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Not a problem, Gen.” Jax said, “I got your back.”

 

“One of the reasons why I kept in touch.”

 

Jax nodded slowly as he pulled Stiles closer.

 

“Loki and Hel confirmed.”

 

“Good.”

 

“All your ducks are in a row.”

 

“Which means all I have to do is shoot them down.”

 

“Sounds like we're going to have some fun.”

 

And they were going to have a lot of it.

 

Being spun out and then pulled back in.

 

It was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragna is confronted and the trio makes their transformation.

Loki and Hel were two different types of terrifying. Loki was the god of chaos and mischief. He could screw your life up in fifty different ways with no remorse and a smile on his face. Hel, his daughter, was the goddess of Helheim. Half skeletal and half female the woman was a terrifying thing to behold even more when you realized just what she was capable of.

 

The answer to that?

 

Too many things for Stiles to want to cause to himself.

 

Them being his allies now? That was a thing of beauty.

 

They both sat on the conference table with wide grins on their faces. Jennifer stood to the side with Kali and Ennis. The three stared at him with a frown whereas Jax and Chaos stood near the window.

 

Allison and Lydia sat in chairs at the table.

 

They were all privy to the plan now. Ragna walked in with all the confidence of someone who didn't know they were being set up.

 

Ragna stared at him as he drew Stiles close with a smile.

 

“Let's do this.” Ragna said.

 

Stiles locked eyes with the vampire and smiled. Tilted his head to the side as Loki put a hand up.

 

“I'm sorry, I can't with this farce.” Loki said, as he waved his hand over Ragna's face, “Especially when the male in question is three letters away from the battle of the Norse deities.”

 

Stiles stared at Loki, “What the hell?”

 

“I'm not going to let you get bitten by this fucker.” Loki said, “It's not in my best interest when all you want to know is if he betrayed. Survey says what, daughter mine?”

 

“He has, multiple times.” Hel sighed, “He's behind your friends death. That's what you wanted to know. Well, that and he manipulated your wolf.”

 

“Bastard.” Lydia hissed.

 

Stiles backed away from Ragna before he sighed.

 

“Why didn't you just tell me that?”

 

“It is always more gratifying to find out the answers yourself.” Loki said, “Now stake him.”

 

“You're not going to let me yell at him?”

 

“I don't know if that would be smart.”

 

“I want to hear him deny it.” Stiles said slowly.

 

Loki waved his hand as Ragna moved again. He stared at Stiles with confusion in his eyes.

 

“What—happened?”

 

“Did you arrange to have Aiden killed?” Stiles asked slowly, “And kdid you have a spell put on Derek to act like he did?”

 

“Stiles, you know-”

 

“That you have a history of manipulating situations for your benefit? Yes, yes I do.”

 

“But Gen-”

 

“ _Don't_ call me that. And I'll know if you're lying...I'm sick of being lied to...by the people who tell me they'll never lie to me. _”_

 

Ragna looked shocked as he stared at Stiles. Even the girls looked stunned.

 

When Stiles was at his angriest he still allowed people to call him Gen...which shouldn't have shocked them that he didn't want to be called that.

 

Not by Ragna who had betrayed all of them.

 

“Stiles, I've known you since Deucalion turned me. You were there—and you looked so strong. Like you could take down anyone and anything and not break a sweat. And Duke turned me...which meant I got to know you. And you're amazing, Stiles. Like absolutely fantastic and yes, I manipulated your relationship with Ben...he didn't derserve you.”

 

“That wasn't your decision to make.”

 

“When I spoke to Jax he said that you'd probably never consider me unless you had a shocking death in your little family that included your girls and Aiden. I knew you'd never forgive me if I killed Allison or Lydia...so that left Aiden.”

 

“You should have known I'd still hate you and never forgive you for Aiden either.”

 

“But it worked! You did-”

 

“You should have known I'd find out!” Stiles yelled, “You should have tried to do it without all the fucking manipulations. To think, I thought you actually would change if I invited you here...I was a fucking fool.”

 

“Stiles-”

 

“You're done.” Stiles said, viciously, “Finished with being in my life.”

 

Stiles pulled out the stake as Ragna stared at him in fear.

 

“Stiles, wait!”

 

“No. No mercy, not for you.”

 

“Stiles, please!” Ragna said, backing up, “We've been friends for-”

 

“You crossed the line Ragna! You always fucking do!”

 

Stiles shoved Ragna into the wall as the vampire stared at Stiles in horror.

 

The witch punched the male and felt his nose break before an orb grew in his hand. Shoved it into Ragna's gut as the vampire screamed.

 

Stiles watched as the orb tore through Ragna's stomach; blood coated his hand as he growled softly.

 

“Shh, it's okay Ragna.” Stiles cooed, “Just accept your punishment like anyone else would.”

 

The vampire's screams echoed in Stiles' ear.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he pushed his hand closer to Ragna's stomach.

 

“Stop! Stiles, stop!” Ragna screeched.

 

“Oh hush, it doesn't hurt _that_ bad.”

 

He heard the girls snicker behind him.

 

He pulled his hand away before he smacked Ragna with it. The vampire screamed out as he leaned over; blood was almost pouring from the wounds.

 

Stiles smiled at the vampire cruelly.

 

Ragna slid down the wall as Stiles knelt beside him.

 

“Poor Ragna, didn't realize that things have definitely changed. That betrayal now means no forgiveness and a quick execution.”

 

“Stiles-”

 

The witch slammed the stake into Ragna's heart.

 

“You're done talking.”

 

Jerked it out and shoved it back in again as Ragna opened his mouth in a soundless cry.

 

Stiles watched Ragna turn to ash; Jax pat his shoulder with a smile.

 

“Good job. Punishment fit the crime.”

 

“I should have tortured him a little longer.” Stiles said, “Okay, so new rule. You betray me or my girls, instant execution.”

 

“Reasonable.” Loki said, “Now are we actually going to turn you and your girls or are we just going to sit here? We also have to prolong the lives of the wolf pack as well.”

 

Stiles looked at the girls and held his hands out to them.

 

“Girls?”

 

“What the hell, we've missed being vamps.”

 

“You never stopped being a vamp.” Allison said, as Lydia shoved her shoulder.

 

“Bitch!” Lydia laughed.

 

They each took one of Stiles' hands as they stood up.

 

“You three are going to make the world cry.” Hel said softly, “I've never seen a bond so strong amongst friends. It's refreshing to see.”

 

“We've had a long time to strengthen our bond.” Lydia told her, “There's nothing I wouldn't do for these two.”

 

“I'd kill, maim and destroy for these two.” Allison said.

 

“And I'd take down anyone that tried to take them from me.” Stiles finished.

 

It was obvious that they'd do anything for each other. The girls had stopped dating their boyfriends because Stiles was heartbroken over Derek.

 

“You three ready?” Jennifer asked.

 

“How does this work?” Lydia asked.

 

“Jennifer will bite all three of you and we'll keep repeating the same spell until it's done.” Hel said, “Fairly simple, really.”

 

“Ready.”

 

“Let's do this.” Lydia said.

 

Stiles nodded his head slowly, “Alright, let's go.”

 

Jennifer approached Stiles first and smiled at him. The witch tilted his head to the side as Loki and Hel started to chant. Felt the prick of fangs as they sunk into his neck.

 

He remembered this well—even though it had happened ages ago. The rush of blood going to his neck as his body slowly went numb. Feeling a warmth spread across his stomach as his Sire-fledgling connection opened with Jennifer.

 

Felt her catch him as she made him lay on the floor. He focused on staying awake as the transformation happened.

 

How Loki and Hel had explained it was that they'd be vampires again but with the power of witches. They'd be more powerful than before.

 

And considering the gods were taking an active interest in their activities. It was something that Stiles had informed the girls and Chaos—he was going to tell the pack later.

 

Because after this he had a meeting with three other deities that wanted an alliance with him.

 

He watched Lydia and Allison join him on the floor as the chanting grew louder.

 

And Stiles felt that _click_ when it was over. Felt the craving of blood as Jennifer put a blood packet into his hand.

 

And just like that they were part of the Azureus coven again.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets friendly advice from Loki.

Seeing Derek after the rituals did something to Stiles. The vampire part of him wanted to jump at Derek; fuck the man's brains out. The witch part wanted Derek to earn him back even if he was being controlled by a spell.

 

You could see visibly what the ritual had done to the wolf pack.

 

They all looked stronger—glowed in a way when they trained.

 

Derek smiled at him across the room as they discussed birthday plans for Allison.

 

“Okay, can we just watch corny movies and eat a ton of junk food?”

 

“Ally, we'll do anything you want to do.” Stiles said.

 

“Then let's do that. I'm sick of parties.”

 

“You got it.” Lydia said, “So by junk food you totally mean we can make s'mreos and pig out on pizza, right?”

 

“Well duh. Chips, popcorn and all the cake.” Allison said.

 

“I'm just going to enjoy relaxing for an entire day.”

 

“We've been going a hundred miles per hour for the last month.” Lydia said.

 

“So...are we invited?” Scott asked.

 

Stiles stared at Scott and Jackson who looked so hopeful. Derek's eyes looked down as Allison and Lydia looked to Stiles.

 

They wouldn't say yes or no without their friend's okay.

 

“If Derek comes with you.” Stiles said slowly.

 

Derek's eyes shot up and stared at Stiles.

 

There was shock in his eyes as the girls smiled widely.

 

“Yeah...I will.” Derek said.

 

Scott and Jackson's smiles matched the girls.

 

“Okay so...six work for you?”

 

“At night?”

 

“No in the morning.” Stiles grinned, “We're going to be watching shit all day and night.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yes.” Allison said.

 

“That's so early.” Scott almost whined.

 

“You don't have to come.” Lydia said, “But we're starting early.”

 

“But I want to!”

 

“Then get there at six.” Lydia said.

 

“So—training?” Chaos asked, standing up, “Because I don't have to ask..I know I'm invited.”

 

“Yeah, training.” Stiles said, as he looped his arm in Chaos', “I need to talk to you anyways.”

 

Chaos looked at him as they left wit hteh girls trailing behind him.

 

“So what do you think of Jax?”

 

“Your vampire turned demon friend?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Chaos stared at him, “He's cute—sassy...why?”

 

“So you don't have a date or anything with him?”

 

The demon froze up on him as he opened and shut his mouth.

 

“Stiles-”

 

“I'm not upset.” Stiles said.

 

“You're not?”

 

“Why would I be?”

 

The girls looked at him in full interest.

 

“He's one of the three original fledglings—and he is one of your closest confidantes outside of the girls.”

 

“Still not seeing why I should be upset.”

 

“Well, it'd be like if I was dating Allison or Lydia?”

 

“But you're not. Jax is a grown man, Chaos. Capable of making his own decisions and taking care of himself. Just like the girls are. I will say, on the other hand, if you hurt him...King or not, I will make you pay for it.”

 

The demon shivered at the threat as Stiles smiled at him with fangs showing.

 

“I—uh...shit I was terrified to tell you.”

 

“How did you know?” Lydia asked.

 

“There's not much I don't know about the people in my inner circle.”

 

“So how did you know?”

 

“Jax told me. He wanted full disclosure. He got the same threat as you did Chaos. Because while he's my friend and someone I was with for years uncounted in the hell that was Duke's training...but so are you. You've helped me through a lot of shit.”

 

“I just thought you'd be pissed...it's why I put it off.”

 

“I'm not because here's the thing, when I confronted you about it..you didn't lie. And Jax told me the truth. I figured you were scared—my mood swings haven't been exactly stable.”

 

“Thanks Stiles.”

 

“Chaos, you haven't been with anyone in four decades...almost five. I'm happy for you...and Jax hasn't been with someone in over a century so I'm doubly happy for him...that it's with him.”

 

Chaos hugged Stiles tightly.

 

“Now that doesn't mean that I'm going to take it easy on you in training. I kicked your ass without the vampire advantage.”

 

Chaos laughed as the girls smiled.

 

“This is going to be so much fun.” Lydia said.

 

They went to the training area and started to warm up.

 

Stiles stopped in his tracks as he stared at Loki.

 

The deity grinned at him as Stiles forced a smile on his face.

 

“Loki, I wasn't expecting you.”

 

“I know you weren't. I didn't inform you I was coming.”

 

“Rude.” Chaos muttered.

 

“I'm the god of mischief and chaos, does it really look like I give a fuck if I'm rude or not?”

 

“It's true.” Lydia said, shrugging.

 

“May I speak with you alone, Stiles?”

 

“Of course.” Stiles said, “Guys, give us a second.”

 

The girls left with Chaos; Stiles shut the door behind them.

 

The vampire-witch moved to one of the bench's and sat down.

 

“What's going on Loki?”

 

Loki grinned at him; his hand waved at one of the benches as it shot over to be in front of Stiles. He took a seat and stared at the male.

 

“So how's the transformation?” Loki asked, “And I honestly have to know, why did you agree to become a vampire? To anyone else it would have seemed like it was a bad idea.”

 

“Vampires have the speed and agility to dodge most things with the benefit—of not being screwed by even the smallest amount of wolfsbane.”

 

“So this is because of Aiden?”

 

“That and I can better protect myself, the pack, my girls...everyone if I'm faster...stronger...and able to wield magic. Plus—I've missed it. The power rush I have from being a vampire is like nothing else. The girls missed it too...it's why they agreed to the plan.”

 

“What else?”

 

Stiles stared at Loki before he sighed.

 

“Outside of you and Hel thinking it was a good idea?” Stiles asked, “Talia Hale and I spoke about it. Derek told her that he missed it when we were vampires—because it was normal. Their prolonged life is similar now to a vampire. It's kind of amazing really—can't hate us for being immortal when he too is immortal.”

 

“All because of our alliance.” Loki said, “So you're happy with the way things are?”

 

“I am.”

 

Loki nodded, “If you'd like to change your decision at any time, let me or Hel know. I understand you're meeting with other deities today?”

 

“That's true.” Stiles said, “Hades, Nemesis and Nyx.”

 

“Oh good, Grecian deities without thorns up their asses. I can play well with them.”

 

“That's nice to hear because you'll have to work with them on some things.”

 

“Anything you need, Stiles...I'll try and help.”

 

“Why are you being so helpful?”

 

“Because, like my daughter and I explained, until Ragnarok happens we're going to be bored. So a vampire-witch taking over the natural world and keep a hold of it...it's interesting. We want to back the right person and that person is you.”

 

“Who isn't backing me?”

 

“The ones that are horrible gamblers. Thor...Odin...I believe Sif and Freya are on your side but I'm not sure. As always, my children back you. Other than that I'm going to have to dig and ask around. But this is what we do until we have our war with one another, Stiles. Our own personal entertainment. But you are fascinating in your cruelty and then how you shed that for just—a certain set of people. Your enemies will use that weakness once they spot it. Allison, Lydia, Derek and Chaos are your weak points. Make them something that can't be seen as weak and your empire will be set.”

 

Loki stood up and left Stiles there as the male stared at the floor.

 

Chaos walked in with the girls who all stared at him with concern.

 

“Suicides, go.” Stiles commanded, as the girls almost immediately stretched and started running.

 

It took Chaos all of thirty seconds to get with the program as he started running side by side with them.

 

Later, Stiles would make sure Derek partook in training like this. Because Loki was right..they were his weak spots and they needed to become strong so no one would try and take them out.

 

Having a deity on his side maybe wasn't such a bad idea.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang celebrates Allison's birthday with a surprise for Stiles.

The thing with hanging out all day with his girls, their boyfriends and Chaos. And Derek...his ex-boyfriend who he wanted to be with again. He just wasn't sure if that would be today or in the last year.

 

Which was problematic because the girls were sitting by their boys on the floor. Chaos was sitting in a love seat, stretched out to the max.

 

Which left Stiles next to Derek on the couch.

 

Awkward didn't even cover it.

 

The staff had been informed to keep certain things made around the clock today like popcorn and hot chocolate.

 

Carafe's of the hot beverage were in the room. They'd decorated it for Allison's birthday.

 

“Oh fuck off, that battle was so terrible Chaos.” Lydia almost whined, “Stiles was basically bleeding out and Allison was half unconscious. It took us three days to beat them back...and the entire time we were wondering how things had gotten so fucked up.”

 

She was talking about the battle they'd fought when Allison had been a vampire for all of three years. They'd fought back some hunters from their doorstep. They'd been tracking them for two weeks and found them. It terrified Stiles to the core thinking back on it. The three of them had almost died fighting the hunters.

 

There'd been twenty of them and they'd fought each other on a street in Oslo. Stiles had gotten stabbed and shot three times a piece. Silver bullets had made them all burn...the blood had flown almost freely.

 

And then there was Lydia who had almost had her throat slit. Had been shot on the right side of her hip and it had almost destroyed her hip.

 

Allison had been shot twice and knocked out by getting thrown into the wall. The girl had been out for almost a week before she woke up. They'd feared the worst when she hadn't woken up.

 

“I'm just saying it was an easy fight.” Chaos said.

 

“That's because you weren't there.” Stiles said, “We told the coven to run and hide while we held them back. When Duke and Jen finally got back to us we were stumbling. We did almost die that day, Chaos.”

 

The demon stared at him in shock while Derek just stared at him.

 

“So let's watch something instead of talking about that because I hate thinking about that day.”

 

“I didn't realize that.”

 

“Yes well, we don't really broadcast how horrible it got.”

 

“I can see why.”

 

Allison stared at them, “Although I've always wondered about something. Deucalion had no problem getting the coven to safety but it would've taken a lot less time to get them there and back...”

 

Stiles snorted, “It wouldn't shock me if it was one of Duke's tests. I've suspected the same honestly.”

 

“Fucking Duke.” Lydia sighed, “He should win asshole of the century.”

 

“I mean, we could make that an award.” Stiles said, “And then award them posthumously.”

 

“Sounds like an awesome idea.” Allison said, “As would drinks, which we forgot all about.”

 

“I'll get them.” Stiles said, as Derek got up.

 

“I'll help!”

 

“Okay.”

 

Stiles left the room and made his way to the kitchen with Derek on his heels.

 

“Stiles..wait.” Derek said, as he grabbed the male's hand and pulled him into the library.

 

He shut the door and looked at Stiles.

 

“Okay, Derek I know this place is huge but the kitchen is like five rooms down on the left. This is the library—you know..the place with books.”

 

“I know I just—I got you something. And I didn't want to give it to you in front of the girls.”

 

“You did?” Stiles asked.

 

Derek pulled out a small box from his pocket.

 

He handed it to Stiles who opened it.

 

A simple silver triquetra stared up at him.

 

The triquetra was a symbol of many things. Life, death and rebirth. The changing of the seasons and also maiden, mother and crone.

 

It also in Stiles' mind represented himself, Allison and Lydia. Three witches as three cornerstones of a trifecta.

 

“You hate it?” Derek asked, “I'm sorry-”

 

“No! I don't hate it...it's pretty.” Stiles said, “What—what made you pick this out?”

 

“I did research on this and the valknut. I decided to go with the triquetra.”

 

“Why give me a gift-”

 

“Actions speak louder than words. This is supposed to protect you and your magic against people that wish you harm.”

 

Stiles pulled it out of the box as he handed it to Derek.

 

“Put it on me?”

 

Derek smiled widely as he unfastened it. Stiles turned and felt the symbol as Derek refastened it on his neck.

 

“So you like it?”

 

Stiles nodded, “I love it.”

 

The witch opened the door and went to walk out as Derek grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

 

“Go on a date with me?” Derek asked.

 

Stiles stared at him and bit his lip.

 

“I know I haven't really done anything to warrant you saying yes and I know that. But I want to try...to show you why I should get a second chance on that date-”

 

“Derek, I was going to say yes!” Stiles interrupted.

 

Derek stared at him in shock; sheer unadulterated shock.

 

“Just—you did break up with that girl right?”

 

“As soon as I realized Ragna was doing something to control me I kicked her out. She understood...apparently even when I was with her I only talked about you...looked at you.”

 

Stiles smiled, “Good...okay. When?”

 

“Tomorrow after your last meeting? I'll make us food and we can eat it in the greenhouse?”

 

“Sounds good.” Stiles said slowly, “Now we should go grab those drinks before we have a pissed off birthday girl coming for us.”

 

“Yeah, let's not do that.” Derek grinned.

 

Stiles laughed as he grabbed Derek's hand and dragged him out of the room. They went to the kitchen as Stiles went to the fridge.

 

He pulled out a twelve pack of canned coke.

 

“Can you grab the ginger ale and root beer?”

 

“You guys weren't kidding when you said junk food all day...were you?”

 

“I mean we'll have pizza.”

 

“So nutritious.”

 

“It has mushrooms and tomatoes.”

 

Derek snorted as he grabbed the soda. Stiles grabbed a bag of miniature Reese's.

 

They joined the others as Allison looked at them.

 

“You took way too long.” Allison said.

 

“What happened?” Chaos questioned.

 

“None of your-”

 

“Necklace!” Lydia gasped as she pointed, “You're wearing a necklace!”

 

Stiles sighed as Derek just gave Lydia a gobsmacked expression.

 

“What the—where'd you get the—Derek!” Chaos said almost accusingly.

 

“Why?”

 

“Oh my fucking hells!”

 

“So you're back together?”

 

“Wait! You're not are you?”

 

“Okay everyone calm down!” Stiles snapped, “No we're not back together but we are going on a date tomorrow night. Now, that's all we're going to say on the matter. We need to celebrate Allison's birthday.”

 

“Oh you are so not getting out of this later!” Allison said, “You can't make me an excuse when I want to know all the details.”

 

“Okay.” Stiles said, “Agreed.”

 

“Yes!” Lydia said, as she high-fived Allison.

 

“Can we watch movies now?”

 

“Yes.” Lydia said, as she turned it on.

 

Jackson passed everyone their drinks as they called them out. Stiles shook his head as he and Derek shared a smile.

 

Stiles got comfortable as the beginning theme to Harry Potter filled the room.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls and Stiles have a heart to heart.

They'd been done with Allison's birthday hanging out for all of five minutes before the girls pulled Stiles into the dark haired witch's room and shut the door. Lydia and Allison sat on the bed as Stiles slowly joined them.

 

“So what is it?”

 

“A triquetra.” Stiles said, as Lydia looked it up on her phone.

 

The strawberry blonde quickly explained to Allison what it was.

 

“He gave you a necklace.”

 

“Guys, it was just a gesture.” Stiles said, “He's trying to win me back, you know that.”

 

“I know but still.” Lydia said, “He actually went out and did the research to decide on which necklace to get you. It's more than a gesture.”

 

“It means he still loves you.”

 

“I know.” Stiles smiled, “He's making us dinner tomorrow and we're eating in the greenhouse.”

 

“That's great, Stiles!”

 

“But I'm scared.” Stiles said.

 

“Why?”

 

The older vampire laughed harshly.

 

“Because he broke my heart so easily last time. A second time around...I don't want to know how horribly he can hurt me.”

 

“I don't think he will.” Lydia said, as she grabbed Stiles' hand, “He wouldn't have this time if it weren't for that spell.”

 

“Doesn't make it hurt any less.”

 

“I know.” Allison said, as she rubbed his back, “But you know we got your back if it goes south.”

 

“I appreciate it.” Stiles said, as the three of them laid down and cuddled into them.

 

They laid like that for a moment. The girls held him tightly as Stiles moved his head to rest on Lydia's shoulder. Allison's arms hugged him tightly.

 

“So you and Derek.”

 

Stiles shook his head slowly.

 

“Nothing's happened yet.”

 

“He gave you a gift...that's something.” Lydia said.

 

“Yes but if anything...we're going to take it slow.”

 

“Ugh why?” Allison groaned, “Derek's so hot..how could you move anything but into his pants?”

 

“Easy, Ally, I'm not a horndog like you and Lyds.”

 

“I am not a horndog!” Lydia said, “I am just very in touch with what my needs are.”

 

“Besides, I'm not ready for that.” Stiles said, “Guys, I'm nervous about even entering this relationship with him.”

 

“Why? He was under a spell. You know how powerless you feel when that happens—we practiced those kind of spells on each other so we'd know the effects.”

 

“Because we went to fast the first time around. It always takes maybe a month for me to fall into bed with someone. And something bad always happens so I want to take it slow. Plus, even under that spell, he said some really hurtful things.”

 

“I get it.” Allison said slowly, “So much has happened in the last year.”

 

“I understand but I still don't like it.”

 

“Why not Lyds?”

 

“Because you guys were in a great place before Ragna screwed it up. You went fast but you were so good together, Gen.”

 

Stiles snuggled into Lydia more as Allison's arms tightened slightly.

 

“We'll see how it goes but I'm not comfortable with it, Lyds.”

 

“I get that but that doesn't mean you shouldn't do things like dry humping or some freaking non-virgin activities.”

 

“Well Derek was a virgin before I slept with him.”

 

“Which means he's sex crazy.”

 

Stiles sighed softly as Lydia turned over.

 

“I don't mean to make you feel bad. I just think you should get laid too.”

 

“Thanks Lyds.”

 

“No problem.” She grinned.

 

Stiles shook his head as Allison giggled.

 

“So what's next?”

 

“I have a treaty to write.” Stiles said.

 

“Don't do it.” Lydia whined.

 

“Do it tomorrow.”

 

“Or don't do it at all!”

 

“Hard not to.” Stiles said, “I need to have it done by noon tomorrow.”

 

The three on the bed sat up as the girls sighed together.

 

“Can't we just forget the next week?” Allison asked.

 

“No because we're responsible for the whole world.” Stiles said.

 

“Ugh I hate responsibility.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

Stiles slid out of bed as he went to the balcony. He breathed in the fresh air as he leaned against the bannister.

 

He sat on the bannister and let his feet dangle over the side.

 

“Well that's safe.”

 

“I know.” Stiles grinned, as Lydia joined him.

 

Allison just leaned in between them.

 

“Can I be honest?” Stiles asked.

 

“You always can be with us.” Allison said, “Come on, Gen, who are you going to be honest with if not your girls?”

 

“Loki and Hel made sure to add a kick to the prolonged life for the pack.”

 

“When you say kick...what do you mean?” Allison asked.

 

Lydia stared at Stiles who rubbed his hands on his pants.

 

“When I found out that Ragna was—that he'd cast a spell on Derek—it broke my heart you guys. So Loki and Hel made sure the pack can't have love spells cast on them.”

 

“Why'd it break your heart?” Lydia asked, “Derek didn't cheat on you willingly-”

 

“Has nothing to do with Derek.” Stiles said, “You guys don't understand because you didn't know Ragna. He was—one of my best friends before you guys were even a thought to me. He and Jax were what I had in the coven before they left to do their own thing. And Ragna—I thought I could trust him with anything. The shit with Ben—I forgave him for that. He apologized and swore to not to do it again. Jax knew I shouldn't have let him back in but I did. And we slept together until he left like Jax. My rebound for that—was Danny.”

 

Lydia and Allison both flinched as Stiles continued talking.

 

“But those years with Ragna and Jax are some of my favorite. We trained together and I learned to trust people because of them. When people save your ass and vice versa—it's hard not to, you know? And Ragna...he was just a—I lost my best friend. That first time I slept with him he wasn't a friend anymore.”

 

“Stiles—sure he was. He just-”

 

“You can't be friends with people you're fucking.” Stiles snapped, as Lydia went quiet, “You know that Lyds. We can't be as thoughtless as we were before. Make sure Jackson and Scott are who you want. I don't want people in our inner circle that we can't trust. I don't want another Ragna situation. I can't.”

 

“Okay.” Allison said, “I didn't realize-”

 

“I lost Aiden to Ragna and Ragna to his fucking obsession.” Stiles said, “I'm down two friends, not just one.”

 

He turned and got off the bannister.

 

“He wasn't actually a friend though. You just-”

 

“I know that.” Stiles said, clearing his throat, “But he was a friend at some point. One that told me I should go back to Beacon Hills when I didn't want to.”

 

The girl's eyes widened.

 

“Wait! He was the reason you agreed?”

 

“He told me I should let the past stay back there. That I'd have fun there just like I did in every other location Duke took us too. Our Sire never failed us.”

 

“If he had told you not to go...we wouldn't be here.” Lydia said slowly, “Oh my gods—he's why we have the boys and the pack. He's why we're ruling!”

 

“Now do you understand why it's hard to just move on? He's why Derek and I got together in the first place—why I know my Dad is alive and how Deucalion lied to all of us for centuries.”

 

“Shit Stiles-”

 

“But it doesn't make all the bad he just dumped all over us go away. It's why he had to be killed.” Stiles said, looking at both his girls, “I mean what I said. You fuck with us, no forgiveness. I don't care if they've done something good for us. If what they've done is a complete betrayal, they die. Agreed?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Completely.” Lydia breathed.

 

Stiles nodded before he muttered a good night to them. He left the girls there and went to his room.

 

While he was excited about his date with Derek he was also nervous about it.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles explains to Allison and Lydia what happened before they went to Beacon Hills.

Stiles watched the gargoyles in front of him as they talked amongst themselves. They seemed pleased by the treaty with the dragons. Which was great for Stiles because he'd spent all of an hour and a half on it.

 

Desmond was their leader and the male was unexpectedly kind for a gargoyle. Most of them were hard around the edges and were meaner than a feral animal.

 

The gargoyles stood as one and left with the exception of Desmond.

 

“What can I do for you, Des?” Stiles asked, as he gathered up the paperwork.

 

“Thank you for the time you spent on this treaty.” Desmond said, “I know that your relationship with the dragons has to remain steady for people to be truly scared of you. So it means a lot to me and my people that you chanced it to do this.”

 

“It wasn't a problem although I will be honest with you. I didn't spend as much time on this treaty as I should. I just knew what you wanted and what the dragons wanted and it was easy.” Stiles said, “But no ally is as important as the other.”

 

“Really?” Desmond asked, “I would have thought that the dragons would have outranked us.”

 

“Like I said, no one is as important as the other. Everyone's needs are equal to me so I'll try to work it out to the best of my ability. If I can't then negotiations happen.”

 

Desmond held his hand out as Stiles shook it. When the male left, Stiles went out the other door and headed for his office.

 

He stared at Derek when he entered the space as the wolf stood up with a bouquet of flowers.

 

“Our date is later, right?” Stiles asked confused, “Or did I get the wrong time?”

 

“It's later. Doesn't mean you don't deserve flowers right now.”

 

Stiles smiled as he took the flowers.

 

“I'll see you in a few hours.” Derek said, as he kissed Stiles' cheek and left just as Allison walked in.

 

“What did Derek want? And how did the meeting go?”

 

“To give me flowers.” Stiles said slowly, “And it went really well. Everything is signed and going smoothly.”

 

“Aw he gave you flowers?” Allison asked.

 

Stiles waved his hand over the table as his pen became a vase. Allison's eyes widened as Stiles poured some water in it. Placing the flowers in the vase.

 

“How did you do that? Lyds and me haven't learned transfiguration.”

 

“I've had a lot of time to practice. Keep in mind that while you guys were doing shopping and going to movies. I was practicing my magic and training.”

 

“We also bought books and read.” Allison grinned.

 

“I can teach you guys how to do it.”

 

“That'd be cool—like old times.” Allison said softly.

 

Stiles hugged her with one arm.

 

“So what's up Ally cat?”

 

Allison stared at him in shock.

 

“You haven't called me that in—ages.”

 

“Well now I am.” Stiles said, “What's up?”

 

“Lydia and I were wondering what you were thinking about wearing tonight?”

 

“You'll find the outfit on the bed.”

 

“You knew-”

 

“I figured you two wouldn't let me go out unless my outfit was good.”

 

“I mean we trust you, we just also know your casual attire is tragic.”

 

Stiles glared at her playfully as he went outside. Allison followed him as he stared out at the city.

 

“Why do you always come outside to the balcony?”

 

“Stress relief. Looking at all of them down there and wondering about what problems they have—they have to deal with us. We're responsible for them and their stress.”

 

“Wouldn't that increase your stress?”

 

“No. Because ever since I named Chaos as King, there hasn't been an ill word about us.”

 

Allison's eyes widened, “Oh shit, that's excellent news, Stiles.”

 

“I know.” Stiles said, “I think they're getting used to it. And with a co-ruler they know it isn't getting to my head. That I'll be as fair as possible.”

 

“You would have been regardless.” Allison said, “Koro deserved what he got.”

 

“I'm not even thinking about him.” Stiles said, “I'm just—I keep double guessing myself.”

 

“About?”

 

“How everything with Derek went. If I had recognized the signs earlier, if Ragna would have been killed or if he'd stayed away.”

 

“You have _got_ to stop thinking about fucking Ragna.”

 

Stiles stared at her in shock.

 

“Allison-”

 

“No, this is ridiculous.” Allison said, “He was a lying, manipulative asshole. He got caught in his deceit and you dealt with it-”

 

“And how would you feel if it was myself or Lydia that did it to you?”

 

That had stopped the girl in her tracks.

 

“It's not the same. Lydia and you would never do something that horrible.”

 

“But if we did?” Stiles asked, “And you killed us. Would you get over it so easily? Or would you grieve?”

 

“But you wouldn't! That's the difference. You and Lydia are saner than Ragna-”

 

Stiles laughed hard before he turned cold eyes to Allison. The ex-hunter backed up a little at the change.

 

“I don't think you and Lydia truly understand what exactly Ragna and Jax are to me. Before you and she, there were the two of them. I trained with them, killed with them and we each saw each other fucked and fucked over by people.” Stiles said, as he slowly approached a backing away Allison, “With them, I was cold, cruel, heartless and could give two shits less about anyone or anything. I didn't have weaknesses. I didn't have to think five steps ahead because the two that had my back were just as ruthless as I was.”

 

“Stiles-”

 

“Yes Ragna fucked me over twice, but he saw Ben for who he was. I can't hold that against him but Derek was different because he was good for and to me. I can still go back tot hat person, Ally. Don't test me on that. Now stop fucking telling me to get over it because I'm allowed to grieve for a friend! I explained this to you and Lydia before, why can't you just accept that things are different when it's him and Jax?”

 

“Because I don't like it!” Allison exclaimed, “They both left you! Me and Lydia have stayed with you constantly! Even when we wanted to leave Duke and the coven behind!”

 

“You did leave though when you went to the Hale pack.” Stiles said, “I'm used to people leaving me, Allison. I'm used to people hating me. What I'm not used to is one of my girls, the people I do most of everything I do for, not understanding why I need to grieve for a friend, even if they were the worst.”

 

“You went with us.”

 

“Only after I realized that I needed to kill Duke.”

 

“Stiles-”

 

“But even though he lied about my Father, I wasn't going to kill him. Until I realized that he would kill Jackson and Scott just to spite you guys for leaving the coven. That he'd kill Derek once he realized I wasn't doing what he wanted.”

 

“Gen-”

 

“But I knew you and Lydia weren't happy.” Stiles said, as Allison hit the edge of the bed and fell on it in a sitting position, “I knew for a while you weren't. The New York coven calling you two the 'bitches of the Azureus coven' and the coven in Belfast that called you two my whores..I knew you hated it. I was trying to tell Duke that we needed to go somewhere without a coven—a pack—anything to lay low for a while. Do you even know what happened when he suggested Beacon Hills to me that night?”

 

“No.” Allison said quietly.

 

“Tell us.” Lydia said, as she looked at him from the door.

 

“How long have you been there?”

 

“Since you went all Ice King on Ally. But tell us.” Lydia said, going and sitting next to Allison, “You never did explain to us what happened.”

 

Stiles looked at both girls who stared at him. There was no fear on either of their faces as Stiles licked his lips.

 

“It was right after the bitch comment they made. You two were upset and you were right to be. You're both strong and fierce in your own right. You two fell asleep after we watched some stupid tv show and I went to Duke's room.” Stiles said, “He was in a horrible mood because of how you were treated. He was pissed about the Prince comment as well. So he wanted us to go somewhere like Seattle. The coven there wanted us to visit and he thought it'd be a good idea. I told him we should go somewhere where there were no covens and no packs—nothing. So he suggested Beacon Hills.”

 

Stiles leaned against the wall.

 

“He said that if I wanted to do small town then we'd start back at the beginning. He was furious with me because I should have shown the New York coven how fierce you were. And he's right, that was on me. And he told me that if Ragna and Jax were still around this would have been a nonissue, but I insisted on turning you two. He adored you, don't get me wrong, but with Jax and Ragna—no one ever questioned us.”

 

“Like I care if Duke liked me.” Lydia scoffed.

 

“But that's the thing. It's not that he didn't like you. It's that he never worried about our standing when it was with Ragna and Jax. They were—crazy. And then there's me...and I adapt to any situation I can. I met you girls and I adored you upon first seeing you both. I knew you'd be cornerstones for something much more important than anything with Ragna and Jax.”

 

“Duke didn't think the same.” Allison said.

 

“And who was right? Me or Duke?” Stiles asked, “Look, each person that is close to me is important in some way—Ragna was no different.”

 

Allison watched Stiles as he sighed.

 

“The choice was to either go back to Beacon Hills or leave you two to fend for yourselves.” Stiles said, as he looked upon both his girls.

 

Their faces turned into ones of horror.

 

“He would have left us there?” Lydia asked, “That coven was waiting for the moment when we were by ourselves-”

 

“So I told him.” Stiles interrupted, “That we would move to Beacon Hills. I'd deal with the drama myself if any should arise. He told me about the Hale pack and gave me the file to read. And I did, because he informed me that if you two caused problems like in Belfast and New York we'd leave you there for the wolves to eat.”

 

“Holy shit.” Allison breathed, “He was going to leave us.”

 

“Well when you jumped from coven to pack he was going to kill Jackson and Scott. That way if you came crawling back you'd do whatever he wanted. You guys have to understand how some of these people work. They'll out-manipulate you...I tell you I'm the smartest person in the room and I try to be so we can all survive. Like Aiden, I couldn't handle it if something happened to the two of you. Which is why I'm begging you to stop telling me to get over Ragna. Let me grieve.”

 

“I'm sorry.” Allison said softly, “I didn't know-”

 

“Because I didn't tell you. And I didn't tell you because I was furious with Deucalion. It was punish you two or punish me. Every single time I'm going to let myself be punished or hurt instead of you two being hurt. You're my girls...my sisters...my family. I can't let anything happen to you.”

 

And that was when he saw genuine understanding hit their faces as they both nodded their heads at him.

 

That's when they both turned and sighed at his outfit. Immediately going to fix it as Stiles rolled his eyes and sat down.

 

Because the girls knew what happened, they compartmentalized it and would discuss it amongst the two of them later.

 

Right now though, Stiles had a date with a wolf.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles opens up to Derek about his past on their date.

Derek had gone all out for the date. That was something that Stiles was immediately aware of when he walked into the greenhouse at the agreed time. Candles were housed in small glass houses, which caused everything to have a glow.

 

There was a blanket on the ground with the food the man had made.

 

Derek, himself, stood with two glasses of soda in his hands.

 

“This is—amazing.” Stiles said slowly.

 

“I thought you weren't coming for a while.” Derek said.

 

“Why?”

 

“Everyone heard about your heart to heart with the girls.” Derek said, “Jax has a big mouth...likes to gossip.”

 

“It's okay. It wasn't a private conversation.” Stiles said, “I'm sorry you had to hear about it though. Ragna-”

 

“Was still your friend. I hate him for what he did but I understand that he was also there for you when others weren't.”

 

Stiles smiled at him before he walked closer and took one of the drinks.

 

“Thanks for understanding.”

 

“Not like it's some great hardship.”

 

“He ruined our relationship, so I'd say it's a little hard.” Stiles said, “Wouldn't you?”

 

Derek swallowed hard before he looked down.

 

“I didn't realize what was happening after I left. And for that I'm so sorry, Stiles-”

 

“Don't apologize for something you couldn't stop.”

 

The wolf just looked at Stiles before he took a deep breath.

 

“Can I ask you something honestly?”

 

“I mean if I'm going to be honest might as well do it on the night where I've been honest with everyone.”

 

“You've told me all about life with Allison and Lydia. What about Jax and Ragna?” Derek asked, “Did Duke want you to date one of them?”

 

Stiles frowned as he stopped eating a carrot.

 

“Do you really want to know?” Stiles asked, “Because you can't take it back.”

 

“It can't be that bad...can it?”

 

“I mean you judged me for how I reacted to Koro.”

 

“Part of that was Ragna though.”

 

“You couldn't have reacted like that without there being some rage in you over it.”

 

Derek frowned, “Tell me.”

 

“Well let's see, after we left Beacon Hills we went to Oslo. That's where we met Ragna. He and his Father were arguing and things went really violent. His Father was as manipulative as Deucalion...although I didn't know about Duke until it was too late. Well he hit Ragna in clear view of us and Duke nearly lost it. Nearly threw him out the window. He turned him nearly two hours later. Ragna wasn't even scared of us. He thought it was interesting and that we must be tough to have been under everyone's radar for so long. Ragna was a close favorite of Deucalion's for nearly a year.”

 

Stiles sighed as he leaned forward.

 

“We went to Tokyo, Shanghai and Sydney within that year. We finally stopped in St. Petersberg. That's where I met Ben. You see, me and Ragna were doing missions for Deucalion by then. We'd be trained and were lethal. We killed anyone that saw us for what we were so we wouldn't have to leave before we wanted to.” Stiles muttered, “I don't even remember how many people I killed in those first few years with Ragna. We found Jax when we moved to Berlin. He was an orphan who was dying. We'd watched him for a few days and he was a good person. He helped people and he wanted to do something better with his life. So we gave him that shot. Ragna adored him as did I. Ragna's infatuation with me was normal—at least to me it was. I was so used to it. Jax was confused by how our dynamic was. He slowly got used to it once we explained that Ragna wanted to date me and I was only interested in Ben. I was already dating him at that time. We had an agreement that if we were both single and willing we'd date. Instead we screwed.”

 

Derek's frown deepened as Stiles went on.

 

“The three of us were Deucalion's punishment to anyone and everyone. We did everything he asked and left nothing to chance. We killed, mauled and destroyed on his behalf. We stole, forged and took anything he wanted. And we didn't regret it for a moment. Well at around thirty-five years of all of us being together...Jax wanted to leave. He wanted to travel the world on his own. Ragna wanted the same because after Ben there was Danny and he couldn't be around me while I was dating 'the worst thing to ever happen to our coven.' I wish he'd stayed because when I told him what Danny had done he made it his mission to find him and kill him. Jax was just as furious that I'd been used.”

 

“They weren't mad that Duke's life was in danger?”

 

“Nope. Only that I'd been used by someone I'd cared for.”

 

“What happened after that?”

 

“They came back for a month. Made sure I got back on my feet again and we trained once more. Then left again...and like that I was alone again. Until I found Lydia. We turned her and then later on Allison. But I could always tell they wanted to leave. They were loyal to Duke...don't get me wrong but they hated having to travel with the coven. I feared they'd leave me too if I didn't think of something.”

 

“Which is why you came to Beacon Hills.”

 

“I figured a place with no coven would do them well. Beacon Hills was a small town and the pack there was always known to be kind. Even when I lived there.”

 

Derek rose a brow as Stiles laughed.

 

“Jacqueline Hale couldn't keep a secret very well.” Stiles said, “But she was kind as was her pack. My parents got along with them quite well, I remember. Your Mother didn't disappoint.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Jacqueline was very open and she got things done. She didn't play around and she meant what she said the first time she said it. She didn't beat around the bush and she believed in protecting her loved ones. I missed her the most when we left Beacon Hills. I thought about asking her to come with us...I wanted part of home with me. Although I knew, I guess, that her Mother wouldn't let her come. She, too, didn't care for Deucalion. It should have alerted me to the fact that he was just—wrong all around but it didn't.”

 

“You'd thought you'd lost your Father.”

 

“Still...I should have actually paid attention to things. Listened to the people that knew me best. Or rather, knew the people around me best. Instead I ran off and I didn't even try to look back. It was stupid of me, I know that now but at the same time I wouldn't change it for the world. I met some awesome people. Lydia, Allison, Chaos, Aiden and Jax to name a few. You and your pack to name some more.” Stiles said, “But I've also met people that have fucked with me quite horrifically. Ragna, Ben and Danny are all people I wish I could forget...but forgetting them wouldn't solve anything. It's just so weird sometimes...because I know things and some people would want to go back and change things and I don't. I've got some of the best people possible in my life.”

 

Stiles licked his lips and stared at Derek.

 

“I love you...you know that.” Stiles said, “But if you hurt me Derek...I won't be able to protect you from the girls...or Jax...or Chaos. They believe I've been hurt enough.”

 

“We all have.” Derek said softly, “Fresh start?”

 

“Of course.” Stiles told him.

 

He ate the food in his hand as Derek watched him carefully. It felt like he was being looked at under a microscope.

 

“I also want complete honesty from now on. No lying to me just because you don't think I can handle it. I'll try to stand by you no matter what your decision is.” Derek said, “But I don't want to be left in the dark. This won't work if you hide things from me.”

 

“Fine.” Stiles said, “But you can't complain about it later down the line. I'm serious, Derek...we've entered a time where from now on mercy could mean getting all of us killed. One mistake could mean disaster. I won't ruin everything and endanger all of us just because you can't get behind us killing someone.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

“Just like that?”

 

“Yes. Because I stand by what you did to Ragna. What he did was screwed up and wrong. Aiden didn't do anything wrong and he got hurt just because Ragna wanted you. Chaos and the girls always give you good counsel and you heed it.”

 

Stiles watched the wolf who stared at him.

 

“I get why Chaos is your King. I agreed with it when you did it. It's too much pressure and I don't do well under it. I don't want an opinion because I don't want to have to face the guilt of whatever the decision brings. I don't do well under pressure and I make horrible calls sometimes when it's not life threatening. So a nice and simple relationship would be nice.”

 

“Just nice and simple? You know you're dating the ruler of the natural world, right?” Stiles asked, “I'm going to be busy as all hell—busier than before. Sure you can handle that?”

 

“I think so. As long as you and myself can have some time every day to do something together.”

 

“I'll try but I can't promise it without freezing time.”

 

Derek laughed and shook his head as Stiles smiled at him.

 

It was almost like things were back to normal but Stiles knew better. Things weren't going to magically be better—Stiles was powerful but even he couldn't pull this off.

 

“So how is school going?” Stiles asked.

 

“Well the girls stopped going so Cora and Laura were trying to say the rest of us didn't have to. Until Erica pointed out that Allison and Lydia are political figures that are recognized everywhere now. So them going to school is a safety issue. The rest of us—minus myself—aren't really in the spotlight so much.”

 

“Yeah I heard about that. Lydia was about ready to issue a royal decree stating that the pack had to go to school.” Stiles said, “But how are your classes?”

 

“They're fine. I mean, I still hate history with a fiery passion but I've got passing grades in everything. Nothing lower than a B minus. How is um...Braeden doing?”

 

Stiles smirked, “She is a force to be reckoned with. I think that's the only thing I'm happy about concerning Ragna's betrayal is that it brought her to us. She doesn't play when we train and I feel she'll be very powerful very soon.”

 

“Is she going to become a part of the pack or—what?”

 

“She's decided that once she has a handle on her powers she'll become a vampire. Which I'm happy about. The cornerstones of a powerhouse all need to be the same species. She's learning light magic, steering away from the dark.”

 

“Why not let someone else do dark as well—”

 

“I'm protective of my girls, Braeden is no different. Dark magic is hard on the body and soul. I'm not going to let anyone do that but me.” Stiles said, “If I can barely handle it how can I expect them to try? It makes no sense. But no, Braeden is a welcome addition to our family.”

 

“I'm glad.” Derek said slowly.

 

“She hasn't hated you since it came out that Ragna was a manipulative asshole.”

 

“I wasn't worried about that.” Derek told him, “She had every right to hate me. I think even in my spell hazed mind, I knew I was using her.”

 

Stiles frowned at him, “Okay, I'm not ready for this conversation...no offense.”

 

“I'm not really ready to talk about it.” Derek shrugged, “It was just weird.”

 

“Well it helped me decide that we need to cast spells on you and the pack to make sure you know when you're being bewitched.”

 

Derek nodded his head in agreement. Stiles wasn't going to risk something like this happening again. It wasn't something he needed to happen again.

 

They continued to eat their food and Stiles found himself wishing that their relationship could be fixed sooner rather than later because he did miss this.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Jax talk about the past; plus a few things Stiles himself didn't know about his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for abuse in this chapter.

It didn't take long for Lydia and Allison to hound him for details on his date. It took them all of five minutes after the end of their last meeting to ask him. Braeden just shook her head with a smile on her face and had told him she was curious as well.

 

“I told him all about Ragna and Jax.” Stiles said, “He made me dinner picnic style with lots of candles in the greenhouse. That's all I'm telling you on the matter. I'm not even sure how I felt about it if I'm entirely honest.”

 

“You told him about Rag and myself?” Jax asked, “That's interesting.”

 

Stiles gave Jax a look as the male held his hands up.

 

“I don't need any comments from the psycho peanut gallery.”

 

“I just meant that you didn't tell the girls about us for the longest time.”

 

“It's true.” Allison said.

 

“And after Ragna came here I told them. It was a need to know basis.”

 

“Still, I bet you didn't tell him everything.” Jax said, as Stiles stared at him.

 

“Girls, leave.” Stiles said, as they both stared at him, “Now.”

 

Allison and Lydia looked at both males before they left.

 

Stiles waved a hand for Jax to sit before he took his own seat at the head of the table.

 

“Seriously Jax?”

 

“Look, I'm just saying that there are some things that even I'm not comfortable telling Chaos. And he's a demon, Stiles. So I don't know what you're feeling with the possibility of telling a wolf.”

 

“Yes well I've told him that we've killed many people-”

 

“Yes but have you told him about the people that we had to fuck to make Duke happy? Or the people that we had to destroy because he didn't like them?”

 

Stiles swallowed hard as he looked down.

 

“I didn't tell him those things no. But I will.” Stiles said, “That's kind of heavy, don't you think?”

 

“You are?”

 

Stiles sighed, “Of course I am. I lied to him when we first met. I told him that Duke had never made me fuck someone just to get his way. That isn't true but it's also something I'm ashamed of. And I don't even know how to broach that subject.”

 

“I mean, I could help, but that'd be hypocritical since I haven't told Chaos. Maybe we could just-”

 

“You lie to Chaos and I will destroy you, Jax.” Stiles said, fiercely, “Don't test me on that. I'm going to tell Derek, no matter what. So if I'm going to tell him, you're going to tell Chaos. We can't just keep lying to the people we care about. And those two things are actually the only things from my past I have left to talk to Derek about.”

 

Jax's eyes widened, “Seriously?”

 

“I told him a lot last night.” Stiles said, “I mean our date lasted until about four in the morning. And I had to be up at around eight this morning? But I didn't tell him about those things because it's a hell of a lot more personal and—I'm so ashamed of it. I mean Jax, the things we did for Duke...we shouldn't have had to.”

 

“I know that.” Jax said, “Why do you think I haven't told Chaos? We were technically his whores. I remember how—um...furious Ben was when he found out that you did it.”

 

Stiles rubbed his neck before he sighed.

 

“I mean, that night was pretty terrible.” Stiles said.

 

“Terrible?” Jax asked, “The next time you did training, he put you in a bed for two weeks.”

 

Because back then you could do whatever you wanted in training. If the person was hurt that critically then it was their own fault for not being fast or good enough. Duke had written it off as Stiles being lazy and needing more training.

 

The three of them knew it was the only way that Ben could get away with hurting Stiles that harshly and not being pinned as an abusive boyfriend. Even though that's what he was pinned as by Ragna and Jax.

 

By Stiles himself if he was honest because he avoided Ben like hell for nearly a month.

 

“He was pissed I cheated on him.”

 

“And then Ragna orchestrated for Ben and that pixie to fuck.”

 

Stiles' head snapped to Jax who stared at Stiles in shock.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“That Ragna orchestrated for Ben and the pixie to fuck after the training incident.”

 

“You told me that it was just because he wanted to be with me, Jax.”

 

“It was! But we also didn't want Ben to hurt you again. You're _ours_ Stiles, you were never that fucking demon's. You were our friend, confidante, and co-conspirator when it came to Duke. And he hurt you so bad that we thought he'd killed you! You couldn't have expected us to just—let you stay with him?”

 

“I was already planning on breaking up with him! I told you that myself!” Stiles said, “Ragna doing that gave me the excuse, sure, but you should have trusted me to do what I said I would!”

 

“We did! But we also knew how persuasive Ben was.” Jax said gently, which caused Stiles to stop, “I mean, Stiles, for a while there Ben and you were it for one another. Duke adored you together and you thought he hung the moon. But when he found out...both Ragna and myself swore that he'd never touch you again.”

 

Stiles laughed and was shocked by how wet it sounded. Realized not even a second later that he was crying.

 

“Yeah, where the hell were you last year when he did touch me? When he almost throttled me? Or when Duke sent a fucking assassin after me and he drowned me? Where the fuck were you two then, Jax?” Stiles yelled, as Jax flinched, “You two left me with Duke. You knew I couldn't leave him because of everything he'd done for us. If he'd lost all three of us to our fucking need to wander, he would have annihilated all of us. And you swore you'd come back but you never did. Neither of you did....do you know what the fuck that did to me? To have two of my best friends fucking abandon me? And I tried to call you last year to get help...to tell you about the lies that Duke had fucking told me but you two never answered. Not once! The girls didn't know how to handle my panic attacks and my absolute need to get away from everything. Aiden was barely able to help me as it was..but you two...you answered my call when I became ruler of all you see. And that....that screwed with me. Because it was like I was only okay to talk to once I had absolute power.”

 

“That's not true! Ragna and I got in a jam last year—we were trying to save someone.”

 

“Who?”

 

Jax opened and shut his mouth.

 

“There was a girl that I turned.” Jax said, “You would have adored her, Stiles. She was a fierce red headed girl from the South. She could throw blows like we could and make people regret even looking at her. She was taken last year—I called Ragna and asked him if he'd go deep undercover with me...which meant dropping our phones and lives for a few months. Some catchers had taken her, Gen.”

 

Stiles' eyes widened, “Duke told us-”

 

“That catchers were extinct. He lied about that too.” Jax said, “We were in New Orleans, funnily enough when they took her. We tracked them to Flint...up in Michigan. And that was after we'd been to Seattle, St. Louis, Atlanta and Birmingham. It took us months to search the entirety of each city. She was my fledgling—my first fledgling Stiles and I was too late. By the time we got to them she was past feral and into no return. She didn't recognize me nor did she even acknowledge Ragna. I killed the people that took her and had to stake my fledgling. It was—a horrible experience. By the time I had gotten out of my grieving it was when you were in New Orleans and calling for Ragna.”

 

“Ragna stayed with you?”

 

“You know that losing a fledgling—especially your first—and by your own hand can mess with you.”

 

“But I staked Duke in that time—how did you not revert back?”

 

“When we heard whispers that Duke was going to be executed both Ragna and myself went to a different Sire and got the bite again. Duke was no longer our Sire after that ceremony. That coven had their own personal witch who transferred ownership as it was. Although—after Camilla died—I staked our Sire. Found out that he'd known who our original Sire was—wanted to do some damage to him. What Duke forgot about was that we have the major covens in the States but we also have the ones that hide from the radar. And I—hated Duke. I was so glad you killed him, Gen. But Camilla was gone.”

 

“It sounds to me like she was more than your fledgling.” Stiles said softly.

 

Jax stared at him with reddened eyes.

 

“I turned her after I realized she was dying of cancer.” Jax said, “I'd dated her for about five years before that.”

 

“Should you be getting into a relationship with Chaos then?” Stiles asked, “If you're still-”

 

“I'm through with my grieving. Chaos reminds me of her in a lot of ways. Minus the genitalia of course but—I adore him, Gen. Camilla is dead and I can't dwell on that for all eternity. I have to move on.”

 

“I didn't know.”

 

“I didn't want anyone to know that I'd found someone that completed me. That made me saner. Ragna hadn't thought it was possible. But when he left after your call I wondered how long it'd be before you called upon me. Not long, was the answer. And Gen, I'm sorry that we left for so long. It was never our intention. But once we were gone it was hard to even contemplate coming back.”

 

“I noticed.”

 

“It was nothing against you and everything to do with Duke and the coven. It was just always us being his soldiers and doing what he wanted...when he wanted. And you were always his favorite. Ragna and I heard about the shit that happened in New York. The Prince of the Azureus coven. I mean, they acted like you were second in line for the throne of the world.”

 

“You didn't think they were telling the truth, did you?” Stiles joked, “No but I worked hard to get here. My magic is very much a crucial point in my power.”

 

“I'm just happy you've found someone who treats you well and doesn't hurt you...that loves you.” Jax said, “I'm just sorry that Ragna's jealousy got to him in a horrible way.”

 

“You couldn't have known.” Stiles said, “But I'm not quite sure anyone understands just how far down the Deucalion hole goes down when it concerns us. I know Derek doesn't know how to take the things we do sometimes. And the girls don't understand it either.”

 

“Then we need to explain it to them.” Jax said, “It may just be time to come clean to everyone as a collective whole. Let them know that we're through with hiding our past no matter how shameful it is.”

 

“Set it up then.” Stiles told him, as Jax nodded, “We'll tell them tonight while we have the nerve up.”

 

Because if they didn't do it tonight then Stiles would never tell any of them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Jax lay all the cards on the table.

Stiles wasn't even nervous as the girls walked in with Derek and Chaos. Jax was all nerves as Stiles stared at him. He gripped his friends hand and squeezed it with a smile on his face. They'd done much worse and the others knew of it.

 

At least, that was what Stiles hoped.

 

The pack walking in, however, was not what Stiles expected. He'd only meant for the four in the room to know about it.

 

“What's this about, Stiles?” Allison asked.

 

“What is the pack doing here?”

 

“I figured if you wanted to tell me, then they'd hear about it sooner or later.” Derek said slowly, “Unless that wasn't the plan?”

 

Jax and Stiles shared a look before Stiles sighed.

 

“Jax, are you comfortable with them knowing?”

 

“Not really.” Jax said, “But they're your family to be. So really, do you feel comfortable about them knowing?”

 

Stiles groaned loudly before he rubbed his face.

 

“Fuck it. Everyone sit down and be quiet.” Stiles said, “Once we start, if we're interrupted, you're going to leave and be left wanting to know more.”

 

He watched as each of them sat down slowly but no less with curiosity in their eyes.

 

“So it's time to come clean about some of the most horrific of our past. Which included some things about Duke and some about Ben.”

 

“And some about myself.” Jax said.

 

“Like what?” Allison asked.

 

Stiles took a deep breath to gather his thoughts.

 

“You know that we did anything that Deucalion asked of us. We were his right hand in all things. He wanted someone or their family completely destroyed we did it. He wanted us to be able to have an ally or stay somewhere comfortably one of us sucked it up and screwed the person senseless. It was how we survived.” Stiles said, “I was dating Ben during one of those instances. He found out during a fight with Deucalion. Ragna threw that in Duke's face and Ben—was understandably pissed off.”

 

“He didn't do anything until training.” Jax continued, “He beat Stiles so hard that our favorite little vampire was in bed for two weeks. Duke didn't do anything because it was training. It meant Stiles hadn't been fast or good enough to fight him back. That's why Ragna orchestrated the pixie incident. We didn't want Stiles to be hurt again.”

 

“But the things we did back then were terrible. We killed whole families because Deucalion wanted us to. We ripped apart people's lives like it was a sport. And we did it with smiles on our faces because Deucalion was our Sire. He'd never steer us wrong...when he clearly had. But we didn't know that.” Stiles said, seeing Derek's face shut off.

 

His hope that the wolf would be able to handle it switched off just like that. But he continued on because he had to.

 

“Ben was my first everything.” Stiles told them, “First kiss, crush, sex..all of it. He was also the first person I killed with. For Deucalion. She was—maybe seventeen but her Father pissed Duke off because he'd tried to kill us. So that meant they needed to be taken care of. We were in St. Petersberg. I met Ben and—asked him to take care of this problem with me. Ragna and Jax were trying to calm him so he wouldn't ask for the death of others.”

 

“Even back then Stiles was Duke's favorite.” Jax said, “He was better at fighting than us—in every way. Archery, sword fighting—what have you. While Ragna and myself were blood thirsty—Stiles was worse back then.”

 

“I lived for the thrill of someone's blood hitting me. The warmth of it...I was so pissed about my Dad dying that killing people felt like the best anger management course...which it wasn't...gods it wasn't. I wish I could take it back.”

 

“But we can't and after that Ben became a staple in our lives.” Jax said, “Which made what he did to Stiles so much worse. Duke just thought it was because it was training but it wasn't. It was because Stiles slept with this Russian guy to make sure we could stay there safely. There were a group of hunters that were closing in on us. It was horrible and I hated it.”

 

“And it happened to me so you know I hated it. Ragna orchestrating that gave me the excuse I needed to end things. Ben was even more furious but with Ragna and Jax backing me he left. Not even ten years later and they left to go travel the world. But we both slept with people just to make sure we would be safe or stay in a certain place.”

 

“We just wanted everyone to know because we need to be honest about our past. At least to the people we want to be with.”

 

Stiles stared at Derek who just watched him with a closed off face.

 

He stood up easily and smiled.

 

“Now you know...everything.” Stiles said, “Now we're going to let you think it over. Come on, Jax.”

 

The male stood up as they left the others there. They didn't want to see the looks on the others faces as they tried to soak in the information they'd sprung on them.

 

Stiles went into his room and went straight for the balcony. Opening it and leaning on the bannister as he took a deep breath to stave off the panic attack that was trying to build.

 

“It'll be okay.” Jax said.

 

“For you maybe. Chaos looked fine with it. He knows you have to do fucked up shit to survive in the world.” Stiles said, “I wasn't worried about Chaos. Derek's face though...it closed off.”

 

“Gen, it'll be fine.” Jax told him, “We wouldn't have done it if it wasn't going to be.”

 

Stiles sighed before he rubbed his face.

 

“I mean I had to tell him.” Stiles said, “I couldn't keep secrets from him and expect him to trust me.”

 

“True...so see, silver lining.” Jax said, “And if he's the one for you then he won't hold this against you.”

 

“Yeah but we were getting to a good place.”

 

Jax frowned as a knock echoed in the room.

 

“Can I come in?” Derek asked.

 

Stiles stared at the wolf before he nodded.

 

“Jax can you leave for a minute?”

 

“Of course.”

 

When Jax left, Stiles turned to Derek who entered the room slowly.

 

“So what can I do for you, Derek?” Stiles asked, “Do you need anything?”

 

Derek frowned at him, “Don't do that.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“I don't need time to process what you said.” Derek said, “Can we sit?”

 

“Of course.” Stiles said slowly.

 

He went over to his desk and sat down on it as Derek sat on the bed. The pair stared at one another as he licked his lips.

 

“How many people did you sleep with for Deucalion?”

 

“Derek-”

 

“I just want to know.”

 

“I'm not sure. I'd say around thirty? Maybe thirty-five?” Stiles said.

 

“All to protect? Why sleep with them?”

 

“It was the easiest way to get protection. Most of the time the people that could help us were attracted to one of the three of us. We were lucky in that way.”

 

“And what if they weren't attracted to any of you?”

 

“Then we left.” Stiles said, “But Deucalion, on the first meeting with most of those people would make sure that our—host was attracted to one of us. If he wasn't we moved on then. We had to have a fallback just in case hunters found us.”

 

“That's—really fucked up.” Derek said, “Did he—was it like that with the girls in the picture?”

 

Stiles frowned, “A few times. We always made sure it looked like I was doing something for Duke in the way of a political move for the coven...both covens.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“I'm not proud of it, Derek but it's happened and done with. And honestly it got us out of many a sticky situation so I won't apologize for it either.”

 

“I don't expect you to.”

 

“I just—I told you a lot of things last night and figured I should tell you the rest while I was feeling open about it.”

 

“I appreciate it.” Derek said, “It means a lot that you told me. It means you trust me.”

 

Stiles nodded his head before Derek stood up and walked over to him.

 

“One more thing.” Derek said, “Who would you have had to sleep with if things had gotten bad in Beacon Hills?”

 

The witch stared at Derek in horror.

 

“I don't want to answer that.” Stiles said, “It wouldn't have happened and it's a nonissue.”

 

“I'm just curious-”

 

“I'm not comfortable answering it.” Stiles said strongly.

 

“So that means it wouldn't be me. But it couldn't be my Mother or Father either.”

 

“Derek-”

 

“And while my Uncle Peter is married, they have an open—oh my fucking—Uncle Peter?”

 

Stiles sighed, “First meeting with your Uncle he looked me up and down like I was a treat...Duke noticed that when we let you guys stay with us. He's close enough to Talia that he could have told her to let us stay. While you're her son, she could write it off as an obsession that would go away if we left.”

 

“I fucking hate Deucalion.” Derek growled.

 

“Well he's dead so he's not a problem.” Stiles told him, “And I obviously don't do that anymore. I haven't since Sydney, which was twenty years ago.”

 

“I just hate that you had to do it to begin with.”

 

“No one hates it more than me.” Stiles said, “So—I hate to ask this but where does this leave us?”

 

He felt like his stomach had dropped out as he stared at the wolf who smiled at him.

 

“We're still where we were last night. I'm still interested in continuing this, Stiles. Knowing that your past was less than stellar doesn't change that. I actually came to ask if you wanted to get dinner?”

 

Stiles smiled right back, “Of course! Give me a little bit to change?”

 

Derek nodded his head as he kissed Stiles gently. The vampire's hand went to Drek's face as he held the male in place to return it.

 

Both pulled back before Derek left. Stiles immediately got off the desk and went to his closet to get changed.

 

And he'd felt lighter than he had in ages because everything was out in the open. Nothing was left unsaid and it made Stiles intensely happy.

 

He was just hoping it stayed that way.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles' relationship grows closer as new trouble lurks on the horizon.

Duck, spin, punch, block, and kick. It was a routine sometimes that varied in the steps. Stiles moved around Chaos and blocked a hit from Jax as he kicked in front of him to stop Chaos from approaching him. Flipped Jax over his shoulder as the male hit Chaos and both hit the ground.

 

Stiles backed up and put his hands up as Chaos groaned.

 

“I mean, shit Stiles, did you have to? I haven't had my ass kicked that hard since Ira last trained with me.”

 

Jax stared at Chaos, “Ira? As in Wrath?”

 

“His parents hated him and gave him the name of Wrath. When he became a demon he changed it to Ira. He's one of the higher ups.” Stiles said, “He's hilarious.”

 

Jax looked at Stiles and then Chaos.

 

“We should invite him to come.” Stiles said, “I can't say no to more help with protecting us.”

 

“You said he's your ex, Chaos?”

 

“It was a mutual breakup. We found we made better friends than anything. And that's mainly because as a couple we fought about everything. We tried friends with benefits but it ended the same way. Friends, it's better.” Chaos said, “You have nothing to worry about.”

 

Jax smiled at him, “I wasn't worried.”

 

Stiles snorted at the male.

 

“I'll call him.” Chaos said, “I know he'd love to see you Stiles. You're his favorite sparring partner.”

 

“Okay, should Derek be worried?”

 

Stiles glared at Jax, “Ira has never been attracted to me and I've never been attracted to him. So no, he shouldn't be. Stop being a worry wart.”

 

“I just think that we're all sick of the cycle of heartbreak with you two.”

 

“Well I'm hoping that's stopped.” Stiles said softly, “Make the call Chaos.”

 

Chaos pulled his phone out and left the room as Stiles stared at the male beside him.

 

“You know we are allowed to have male friends that aren't attracted to us and don't have a history with us.”

 

“He has a history with Chaos.”

 

“Three centuries ago!” Stiles exclaimed, “It's history to both of them. Ira's actually been with a guy named Superbia for years.”

 

“He found a guy named Pride?”

 

“The only two of their kind.” Stiles said, “But Superbia was the guy that made him a demon. They'd been fighting their attraction for years until Chaos pointed out that they needed to fuck or stop flirting. They've been together ever since. He'll probably come with Ira.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Stiles hugged him, “Stop worrying so much.”

 

“He said he'll be here with Superbia in an hour or so. They were actually on their way here. They have a problem.” Chaos frowned.

 

“What kind of problem?” Stiles asked.

 

“They said they needed to talk to you personally about it.” Chaos said.

 

“Well that's terrifying.” Stiles said, “Typically they can talk care of their own problems.”

 

“Hey Stiles.” Derek said, coming in, “You ready?”

 

Stiles smiled at Derek before he turned to the others.

 

“Call me when they get here.” Stiles said.

 

He took Derek's hand and left with the wolf. The teen gave him a look as they went out into the hallway.

 

“Who is coming?”

 

“Two friends.” Stiles said, “They have a problem so they're coming to me to help. I was calling them anyways to help us.”

 

“Who are they?”

 

“Ira and Superbia.”

 

Derek frowned, “What's that mean?”

 

“Wrath and Pride. They're not deadly sins, just demons. But they're higher ups so they're a lot different from Jax and Chaos in the way of fighting.”

 

“In what way?”

 

“Their form changes.” Stiles said, “When they're fighting. It's part of the reason I fight half as well as I do. I trained with them for a while when I was in Austrailia.”

 

“Can't wait to meet them.” Derek said slowly.

 

“I'll tell you what I told Jax. There is nothing between them and me or Chaos and them. They're just friends.”

 

“I wasn't worried.”

 

But he looked less paranoid. Stiles didn't call him out on it. He understood that Derek was worried because their relationship was still fresh. They were just getting back to where they wanted to be.

 

“Really? I would have been.” Stiles said.

 

“Okay I was a little worried.” Derek said, “But-”

 

“I only ever dated Ben, Danny and Ragna seriously. The others weren't even a blip on my radar after sex.” Stiles said, “They're all nonissues.”

 

“Cool...okay.” Derek said.

 

Stiles kissed the wolf before he leaned his forehead against the teen's.

 

“I'm yours, Derek.” Stiles said, “I wouldn't even be trying again but I care for you a lot.”

 

“I'm glad.” Derek said, “Because I care for you too.”

 

The pair went into Derek's room as Stiles sat on his bed. Derek laid out next to him as they smiled at one another.

 

“So how was your day?” Derek asked.

 

“Lots of meetings with little to no downtime. And then I trained for two hours with Jax and Chaos. One of the hunters wants a meeting with me. Have to make sure I'm ready for anything.”

 

“Who is your backup going to be?”

 

“Chaos and Jax are going to be by my side. The girls will be on rooftops with sniper rifles at the ready. And then there will be Ira and Superbia because if I'm doing them a favor then they can protect me.”

 

“I could come-”

 

“It's while you're in school. Your Mother will kill me if you miss anymore school.”

 

“Oh...yeah she will. You and me both.”

 

“I'll be fine though.” Stiles said.

 

“I just hate that I can't help.”

 

“Well your Mom wants you on the backlines, Derek. That's something I'm going to respect. She doesn't want you hurt.”

 

“But I don't want you hurt either.”

 

Stiles stared at him, “I won't be. I've got the best fighters at my back, Derek. People that have done this for centuries. You have to trust them to have my back and you have to trust me to protect myself.”

 

“I know...it just makes me nervous.”

 

“Well don't be.” Stiles breathed, “Worst case scenario, we can all either blink or shadow travel out. The girls are far enough away that Chaos and Jax can grab them and be gone without any trouble.”

 

“You and your contingency plans.”

 

“They save our asses quite a bit.”

 

“Agreed.” Derek laughed, “So what's the plan for tonight if you're going to have to meet with those two?”

 

“I have no idea. I don't even know what their problem is. All I know is that they wanted to speak with me about it. Wouldn't even tell Chaos about it.”

 

“Well that's terrifying.”

 

“I'm hoping it's nothing too big but then again if two demons of their power can't handle it then yeah, it's kind of scary.”

 

When Derek moved to talk again, Stiles' phone rang.

 

He answered it with a frown on his face.

 

“Hey Chaos, they here?”

 

“ _In the ballroom.”_

 

“Be there in a sec.”

 

Stiles hung up and stared at Derek.

 

“Come with me?”

 

“To meet the demons?”

 

“They're nice and don't bite, promise.”

 

Derek laughed, “Okay, let's go.”

 

Stiles' grin widened as they stood up.

 

Stiles just hoped that Ira and Superbia wouldn't drop something massive on their laps.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek meets two of the oldest demons Stiles knows.

Ira and Superbia were just like Stiles remembered them if he was entirely honest. Chaos was laughing with them as Stiles entered the room with Derek. The girls were off to the side looking confused as they stared at the demons.

 

Ira was six foot one of pure hard muscle and flaming red hair and icy blue eyes. Superbia on the other hand was six foot three of pure muscle sporting a purple mohawk and deep green eyes.

 

Both had their signature weapons on their person.

 

For Ira it was two twin swords strapped to his back and Superbia's was two nine millimeters.

 

“There he is, our little Stiles!” Ira grinned, as he walked over to Stiles and hugged him tightly, “Or should I say, King Stiles.”

 

“Should we bow to you?” Superbia asked, “Or would you like us to kiss the ground?”

 

“Assholes.” Stiles snorted, “You two should know you can call me Stiles.”

 

“We were just checking.” Ira laughed.

 

Superbia hugged Stiles before he pulled back.

 

“We were sorry to hear about Aiden.” the demon said, “We know your girls and Aiden are important to you.”

 

“Thank you...losing him was hard on all of us.” Stiles said.

 

“We know.” Ira said.

 

“So what can I help you with?” Stiles asked, as he went and sat on a table.

 

Ira and Superbia looked at one another.

 

“We were starting to try and gather up a group.” Superbia said, “We had Avaritia, Gula and Luxuria.”

 

Stiles stared at them in shock.

 

“You had Greed, Gluttony and Lust?” Stiles asked, “Wait...I'm confused.”

 

“We were trying to turn people into demons who could be named after one of the deadly Sins. We were going to become the Seven Deadly Sins. That way we could help you better. People fear nothing more than the Sins.”

 

“Okay...so what happened?” Stiles asked, as the pair snapped their fingers.

 

Chairs appeared out of thin air as they both sat. Chaos sat next to them as Derek moved to sit next to Stiles. Allison and Lydia sat in the chairs that Ira had created for them.

 

“We didn't account for hunters.” Superbia said, “We didn't realize that there were hunters coming out of the woodwork specifically for demons. We left them alone for maybe—ten minutes, Stiles. But that was ten minutes too long. We've all been together for thirty years. We've been teaching them the ropes and—when we got back to the house they were dead. Slain by hunters with a very specific message.”

 

Ira handed the note to Stiles who took it cautiously.

 

He opened it and stared at the writing.

 

_You're next._

 

“Well shit.” Stiles said, “So you guys came here...for what, specifically?”

 

“They're going to come after us.” Superbia said, “They didn't appreciate us trying to create the seven deadly sins...the walls were covered in their blood, Stiles. They were our friends—our children. And they were ripped from our side.”

 

“I'll see what I can do.” Stiles said slowly, “I promise nothing, though Superbia. If they don't come out of hiding then there's nothing I can do. But if they come for you, then I will kill them.”

 

“Thank you.” Ira said, gratefully, “Now what did you need from us?”

 

“I was just calling for you guys to stay here. We need more experienced fighters that can have our backs.” Stiles said, “Plus I want to keep my friends closer. I've got a lot of enemies now.”

 

“As we well know.” Ira told him, “We've heard rumblings of how amazing you are and how people want you dead. Of course those people we took care of. Couldn't have our Stiles get killed because people don't appreciate what he's doing for our race.”

 

“I did it originally so my friends wouldn't be killed.”

 

“Ah yes, the Hale pack.” Superbia said, “This must be...Derek, right? He's adorable, Stiles. I could eat him, but then I'd feel bad for the loss of such a hot supernatural.”

 

“He's off limits to you two.” Stiles said, “He's my boyfriend.”

 

Both males stared at him in shock.

 

“Wow, I didn't think you'd date anyone after Danny.” Ira winced, “At least, date anyone that wasn't Ragna. You must be something special, Derek.”

 

“Guys, down.” Chaos warned, “Derek's a good guy.”

 

“Obviously.” Superbia said slowly, “He has a good soul, at the very least.”

 

Derek shivered as Stiles glared.

 

“Seriously you two, cut it out.” Stiles snapped, “I'm not playing this game. Derek is my boyfriend which makes him off limits. Got me?”

 

Both demons bowed their heads in acknowledgment.

 

“Of course, Stiles.” both whispered.

 

It was nice to see that at least two people easily did as he asked.

 

“So when and if they come here, I'll make sure to kill the fuckers.” Stiles said, “Also, why didn't you two come to me as soon as you started this venture? I could have made you protection for it.”

 

“We wanted to surprise you.” Ira said, “We figured it'd be more helpful for everyone if there was seven of us.”

 

“Two of you is enough, although I am totally digging the idea of the seven deadly sins.” Stiles said, biting his lip, “Could you guys find replacements or would you need a while?”

 

“We could find replacements.” Superbia said, “It'd help us cope. We aren't like you guys were we need three million years to get over one thing. It happens, we grieve for about a week or two and then we move on. Do you want to meet them before or after they turn?”

 

“Before. If I can't trust them, I don't want them in this building.” Stiles said.

 

“We'll make sure they're trustworthy. We wouldn't let anyone we couldn't trust after torturing them into your home, Stiles. You've been betrayed one too many times.”

 

“You're not wrong.” Stiles sighed, “So anything else you boys need or can I show you to your rooms?”

 

“Show us to our rooms? Sounds kinky.” Ira said, “Promise to spank us if we're naughty?”

 

“I think I forgot how perverted you were in your absence, Ira.” Stiles said, “But no, you two can do your own spanking. Follow me.”

 

Stiles stood up easily as he and Derek led the way to Superbia and Ira's room. They'd be sharing one since they were together. It just made more sense if Stiles was entirely honest.

 

“So you had this built from the ground up?”

 

“Kincaid had it built but I laid all the spells and charms in the building while it was built. I also managed to wrap some protection around the outside about five hundred feet from the sidewalk each direction. I did that after Aiden was killed. It's virtually impossible to do anything to this place. Blow it up, fire, anything like that is impossible. It's our own little safe haven.”

 

“Jeez, you've gotten powerful.” Superbia said.

 

“I trained as a witch for a year and a half and dark magic is my forte but protection and enchantments are also a specialty.”

 

“Nice, Stiles.” Ira grinned widely, “We're both insanely proud of you, by the way. You've done all of this crazy shit with little help from Kincaid. It's impressive. And you've even got yourself a loyal wolf. Can he fight well?”

 

“He can fight, but everyone can always fight better than they do as you well know.”

 

“That's true.”

 

“So, Derek, right?” Ira asked.

 

“Yes, Ira, correct?” Derek teased, as Superbia laughed.

 

“Oh, this one is going to be a treat.”

 

“Would you like to train with us?”

 

“Sure! Stiles said that you two are the reason he fights so well. Plus it may get him and my Mother to allow me to partake in fighting with them.”

 

Ira frowned, “You don't participate in the fights?”

 

“No because his Alpha doesn't want him to.”

 

“And what about you, Stiles?”

 

“I share the same belief. He's eighteen, Ira.”

 

“Oh he's a baby.”

 

“I'm not a baby!”

 

“To a five millennium year old demon, you're a baby.” Ira said, as Derek gaped at him, “So shocked by my age?”

 

“I just—I thought Chaos was old.”

 

“Yes, before you met us.” Superbia said, “I'm eight millennium. Didn't know true love until I met Ira here. We've been inseparable ever since. Well after he dumped Chaos, that is.”

 

“And here we are.” Stiles said, opening the door, “Get settled and we'll see you guys at training in two hours.”

 

The pair nodded before Superbia grabbed Stiles' arm.

 

“Thank you again, Stiles.”

 

“You guys are basically family, it's fine.”

 

He watched the demons go inside before he shut the door.

 

“So what do you think?”

 

“They're interesting. Very—lively and sarcastic. Perverted. They like to tell you their opinion.”

 

“They're all that and more.”

 

“So you're telling me that things are about to get interesting?”

 

“That's exactly what I'm saying.” Stiles said, “Especially if those hunters try to come here to kill them. I'll fuck them up seven ways from Sunday.”

 

“You've never talked about them before.”

 

“They're once again part of the past.” Stiles said, “And while they're good friends, Derek, they're also very dangerous. There are some things I don't like to talk to you guys about. So, you'll see them more when we train. Now, let's go get something to eat before then.”

 

Stiles led them to the kitchen with a smile. The hard part was over with. Getting Ira and Superbia in line when it came to not screwing with him and Derek was crucial to them not fighting like cats and dogs for the next however long they'd be there.

 

And he hoped that these hunters were more like pups than full grown wolves.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets with the new leader of the Hunters.

The pack trained with Superbia and Ira. They'd train with them until they could at least pin the demons. It was the best idea Stiles had had. It kept the pack trained and up to speed with some things while giving Stiles and the girls the down time they needed to get shit done.

 

Meetings with other species were taking longer. Everyone was getting restless because of the hunters.

 

Crispian was the new leader of the hunters and he got there based on merit alone. So Stiles actually respected the man a little.

 

They sat across from one another. The only two in the park they'd agreed upon. Crispian's second and third were outside the park with Chaos and Jax. Lydia and Allison were still perched; ready to shoot at a moments notice.

 

“So you're Stiles?”

 

“That I am. And you're actually a leader that didn't fuck Kate Argent. Congratulations.”

 

“Thank you! I don't understand the hype, if I'm honest. She was always less than stellar looking to me, at least.”

 

“So why did you want this meeting, Crispian?” Stiles asked, “We still have quite a handful of months until a new battle happens.”

 

“That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about.” Crispian said, “May I be frank?”

 

“Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way.”

 

“I've spoken with the others. Your allies outnumber us by thousands upon thousands. We know when we're backing the wrong side. Therefore, we want to sign our allegiance to Chris Argent.”

 

Stiles watched him, “So you'd be our ally?”

 

“We don't want to be killed just because we're trying to fight a storm that won't stop. If you go down it'll be because you fucked up. With the hunters backing out, that means you'll have complete rule until another bunch of hunters tries to take you down, which won't be easy. It'll take a while for that to happen.”

 

“Why should I trust you?”

 

“Ask your demons if I'm lying?”

 

“Would you let them torture you to see if you're lying? Some people can lie without their heart blipping or even halting in any way. Torture however, screws up that training.”

 

“Yes, I will.”

 

“Alright. After we know if you're telling the truth, I'll draft a treaty for you to sign and then we'll inform the public that their salvation has decided to back the winning horse.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

“Chaos, take him to our home. Don't stop until you know we can trust him.”

 

Chaos appeared out of thin air and took Crispian before Stiles himself disappeared into the shadows. He swung out of the shadows as he looked at Lydia and Allison who stared at him in shock.

 

“The hunters are giving into us?”

 

“At least the big faction of them. They're vampire and wolf hunters, not demon. We still have those to deal with.”

 

“Still! That's less resistance!” Lydia said, happily.

 

“But it's also going to make the humans unhappy.” Jax said.

 

“And give them more of a reason to hate us.” Stiles said, “But they'll also be too scared to even attempt to hurt us.”

 

“We're never going to be safe are we?” Allison said slowly.

 

“We're always going to have people come after us, you guys. That's what happens when you take over the world. We have more enemies now more than ever. We're always going to have people coming after us. I thought you guys knew that.”

 

“We did, but it just never...hit us.” Allison said, “And it's just...a lot. And you never told us about Ira and Superbia.”

 

“I haven't told you about half of my demonic friends and you've never cared before.”

 

“But those two...they're funny and kind. And they actually listen to what you want them to do. They're different...like Chaos. Why have we never met them before?”

 

Stiles stared at the girls.

 

“Because Ira and Superbia are two people that were my secret weapons. Duke didn't even know about him. He knew about Chaos and Ben...when I would go and hang out with them, I'd usually see Ira and Superbia. If Duke knew I was friends with two higher ups..do you know what he would have done with that information?”

 

“Destroyed many more people than he had.”

 

“Exactly.” Stiles said, “Plus Ira and Superbia are kind and mildly psychotic. I adore them both the way they are and Duke would have corrupted that.”

 

“Like he did everything else.”

 

Stiles nodded his head as he sat on the ledge.

 

“I mean, I love you girls, but I know that Ira and Superbia would have screwed with you guys until they got bored. Better to establish you as people that no one is allowed to fuck with and then let you meet them.”

 

“We appreciate that.” Lydia said, “Because we're sick of being messed with.”

 

“Which is why I protected you from some of the people I know until I thought you could handle it. Otherwise I would have pretended that Ira and Superbia were people I didn't know that just wanted an audience.”

 

“No more lying.” Allison said, “No more.”

 

“I promise.” Stiles said, “Now, let's get back. Then we can do whatever the hell we want.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

Stiles took Lydia's hand as Jax grabbed Allison. The pair disappearing in their own ways. Jax by blinking and Stiles by shadows.

 

Stiles felt Lydia inch closer to him as he navigated his way through the black abyss of darkness. Went with his instinct and swung them out of the nearest shadow. He smiled to himself when he realized they'd appeared in the kitchen.

 

Lydia just stared at him with shock clear on her face.

 

“Is that what it's like every time you use the shadows?”

 

“It is.”

 

“But—it's so dark and cold, Stiles.” Lydia said softly, “How can you handle that?”

 

“Because it's an advantage...and honestly? I don't even feel the cold anymore. It just feels like the normal weather. So I don't even think about it now.”

 

“You're a lot more powerful than you've told us, aren't you?”

 

“I am.” Stiles said honestly, “But I don't want to scare you girls.”

 

“Don't worry about that. We just need to know the truth. We need to know how strong you are so we know what you can handle. Which is apparently a lot more than we originally thought.”

 

Stiles sighed and leaned against the island.

 

“There was a reason that Loki and Hel are backing me. After a year and eight months worth of studying the craft, I shouldn't be this powerful Lyds.”

 

“Then why are you?”

 

“I'd love to say it's the spark in my family line but apparently that isn't it. My Father explained to me that my Mother's line was potent in magic. While he could trace his line back to the Vikings. My Mother's could be traced back further.”

 

“Do Loki and Hel know?”

 

“Of course they do. They're deities, Lyds. They know everything about everyone. This is child's play to them. All they know is that they're backing the right horse. They don't care about anything else.”

 

“Should that scare us or make us relax?”

 

“Neither, both...I have no idea.” Stiles said.

 

“The deities know more than they let on.” Lydia said, “Should we ask them?”

 

“They know the future, Lydia. They won't tell us something that could change the present.”

 

“I don't have to like it.”

 

“I know you don't.” Stiles said, “But look at the people we have backing us. The people that oppose us are fools. And like myself, you love being the smartest person in the room.”

 

Lydia tilted her head to the side.

 

“That I do.” Lydia smiled, “Then again it isn't that hard to be the smartest person in the room when our competition are a bunch of idiots.”

 

Stiles laughed as he presented his arm to the strawberry blonde who took it easily. The pair of them walked into the hallway as Allison and Jax turned the corner.

 

“How many times did it take you to get the right room?”

 

“One.” Stiles said.

 

“Impressive.” Jax said, “We could teach you how to blink.”

 

“No thanks, I like the shadows just fine.” Stiles grinned.

 

“I don't know why. They're so bitterly cold and dark. You can hardly see where you're going.”

 

“I can see just fine.”

 

“Hm.” Jax said slowly, “Maybe you are just getting that dark then.”

 

“Maybe I am.” Stiles grinned dangerously.

 

“If you two are quite done. We have pack game night to get to.” Allison said, “And Stiles, you have to check on Chaos before too long to see what he thinks.”

 

“Oh it'll be hours before that happens.” Stiles said.

 

He and Lydia walked past them; all four of them making their way to the Hale pack's living room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles visits Crispian and they reach an understanding.

There was something to be said about hunters. They were immensely hard to torture sometimes. Part of their training was how to withstand torture from a vampire or wolf. It was the same for vampires. At least for the Azureus Coven. Deucalion had made sure to see how long each of his fledglings could last under torture.

 

For Stiles it had been nearly four weeks. Lydia had lasted for three weeks and four days with Allison lasting three weeks and two days. It was why Stiles trusted them even if shit went sideways.

 

The Hale pack hadn't done the same as the coven. Then again, they'd never needed to.

 

The hunters, on the other hand, didn't account for one thing on Stiles' side.

 

Demons.

 

Demons would withstand torture for centuries. They could deal out torture like it was candy on Halloween.

 

So Stiles wasn't shocked in the least when he heard Crispian screaming like he was dying.

 

“Jeez Chaos, you aren't holding back are you?” Stiles asked, grinning wildly.

 

“You know I'm not.” Chaos said.

 

Blood was splattered on the male as Stiles tilted his head.

 

“The blood is from someone I killed to make sure I wouldn't kill this one.”

 

“Well if they want to be allies then that would be a death I don't want, Chaos.” Stiles said, as he tilted Crispian's head up, “Has he been lying to me?”

 

The hunter looked at him with eyes glazed over in pain. Stiles smiled at the look before he glanced at the demon who sighed.

 

“I mean, not that I can tell?” Chaos asked, “But I'd like another few hours just to make sure.”

 

“Chaos, I'm serious.” Stiles said, “We're not going to over torture someone just because you want to get your kicks.”

 

The demon stared at him before he nodded.

 

“He's been telling the truth.” Chaos said, “Anyone else that needs to be tortured, Stiles?”

 

“There are three people who were talking about killing me yesterday in the dungeon if you'd like to have a go at them.”

 

“Thank you.” Chaos grinned wickedly, before he waved his hand at Crispian.

 

The hunter fell to his knees as his shackles disappeared.

 

Stiles helped him up before he moved him to a chair.

 

“Does it hurt too bad?” Stiles asked.

 

“It hurts—to breathe.” Crispian said.

 

“I'm happy to know you weren't lying. I made Chaos do a mind sweep as well to make sure that your memories were clean as well.”

 

“I—I wouldn't have come if I'd been lying.”

 

Stiles stared at him before he took a deep breath.

 

He moved his hands over Crispian's body slowly as he healed the hunter.

 

“What—what are you doing?”

 

“Healing you.” Stiles said, “We're going to be allies. You need to know something just like the others do. I can hurt you but heal you as well. And I can just as easily end your entire everything if you cross me. So do yourself a favor, Crispian....don't cross me.”

 

“Not the plan.” Crispian said, staring at his wrists, “That's incredible. You're very powerful.”

 

“I am.” Stiles said, “It's why I'm a better ally rather than an enemy.”

 

“Agreed.” Crispian said slowly, “So now what happens?”

 

“Now, we will do a layout of a treaty that explicitly states what each of us wants. And the hunters in your care had better be as sincere are you Crispian because we sign it in blood on an enchanted document. And your fellow hunters will sign as well.”

 

“That way if one of them is lying at all they'll die?”

 

“Exactly. You understand it's not just for my safety but for the safety of my loved ones.” Stiles said, “It may be an overreaction but it's one that protects my family.”

 

“I'd do the same if I had that power.” Crispian said.

 

“Good, now follow me.”

 

Stiles led the hunter up the stairs and out of the dungeon. Crispian looked around with wonder in his eyes.

 

“Wow.” Crispian said, “This place is amazing.”

 

“Thank you. It took seven months to get the entirety of it to our specifications. That on top of all the magic I had to infuse into everything to make it untouchable.”

 

“Damn.” the hunter breathed, “Kate underestimated you when she was alive.”

 

“You knew her well?”

 

“I didn't agree with her handling of supernatural creatures. I side more with Chris Argent's way of thinking. Protect those who cannot protect themselves.”

 

“Then why are you siding with us?”

 

“Because you don't want to kill people.” Crispian said, “You want to protect your family...supernatural creatures that haven't hurt people. Chris told me that you didn't bring in people who are known for hurting innocent people into the fold.”

 

“We don't.”

 

“That's why we want to side with you.”

 

“Good.” Stiles said, as they entered the conference room.

 

Stiles had made sure to have the enchanted paper in there with what they wanted from the hunters.

 

And it took no time at all for Stiles to add what Crispian wanted for his hunters. Which was basically protection and a say in how the next major battle was done. Nothing too big for Stiles at the very least.

 

And the next big battle wouldn't be happening for a long time because Crispian was signing allegiance to him.

 

Stiles wrote up the contract slowly as Crispian stared at him.

 

He smiled at the hunter once he was finished.

 

“Get your hunters to line up outside and we'll get them each to sign this. You first.”

 

Stiles handed him a pen as Crispian stared at it.

 

“Prick your finger and it'll draw enough blood to let you sign it.”

 

Crispian did as Stiles told him; hissing at the pain before he signed the paper. When nothing happened, that is when Stiles really smiled.

 

“Great, I want them here within the hour.” Stiles said, “I have other matters to attend to.”

 

“I'll get it done.” Crispian said, standing up and leaving.

 

Stiles made sure to walk the hunter out. Shutting the door and grinning as he went to the desk and leaned against it.

 

Things were going so amazingly well for them right now that he was ready for the other shoe to drop.

 

He went upstairs to Ira and Superbia's room. Knocking before he entered. He snoprted as he watched Ira turn and look at him.

 

“Seriously? Knocking is a thing.”

 

Stiles grabbed a grape from their fruit platter and ate it with a snort.

 

“Like I haven't seen you two fuck?” Stiles asked, as Ira slowly got off of Superbia, “It's nothing new at this point.”

 

“He's not lying.” Superbia said.

 

“True.” Ira said, “I'd ask if you want to join but that wolf of yours looks like he can do you just fine.”

 

“He did.” Stiles said, “We're taking things slow this time around.”

 

“How are you—why would you—ew.” Superbia said, “Sex is just—it's sex. Why would you want to take it slow?”

 

“Because I don't want to get hurt again.” Stiles said, “So I need you two up and ready to go in about thirty minutes. Once the hunters come in an hour to sign the contract we have shit we got to get done.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“You'll see. Just get dressed.” Stiles said, throwing jeans at Ira's face.

 

The demon caught them and laughed.

 

“You sure are feisty today, Stiles.”

 

“I'm in a great mood. Three people threatened my life. That means that's one person I can torture.” Stiles said, “Which means less anger for me.”

 

“Can we watch?” Ira asked, leaning forward.

 

“Of course, but we have to do some things first.”

 

Stiles threw pants at Superbia.

 

“Now get ready.” Stiles said, “I'll be waiting downstairs in the lobby.”

 

Stiles left the room and pulled his phone out. He texted Derek to meet him downstairs before he put the phone back in his pocket.

 

Because after the hunters signed that piece of paper...

 

Well after that Stiles and the boys were going hunting for those hunters that wanted to hurt Ira and Superbia.

 

And he was taking Derek with them.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles takes his demons and Derek to search for the hunters with some shocking results.

Derek had been shocked that Stiles had invited him to go with the demons. But the vampire-witch hybrid figured the only way to get Derek to stay away from all of this shit was if he saw the danger with his own eyes.

 

Between Ira and Superbia and Chaos and Stiles they'd be just fine. Jax would be providing back up on one of the rooftops.

 

Derek would see that it was way too dangerous for him to do this with them. And would hopefully be happy to stay behind.

 

Which he knew Derek knew about; he'd told the wolf himself that this was purely so Derek would see that not even Stiles liked doing it.

 

Tracking the hunters wasn't that hard; demon hunters had a particular stench about them. One that even vampires could smell.

 

It was the acrid, overwhelming stench of sulfur. It clung to whoever killed a demon as a sign that they were responsible for death.

 

Chaos walked with Derek ahead of them as both Ira and Superbia stared at him.

 

“So he knows this is you trying to scare him away from helping you?”

 

“Why tell him the truth?” Ira asked.

 

“Because unlike you two, I need to be more honest with him.”

 

“Honesty is good but overrated.” Ira said softly, “Honesty can get people killed, Genim, you know that.”

 

Stiles glared at him, “Don't fucking call me that.”

 

“You know I'm right.”

 

“I don't give a shit if you are or not. Call me that again and I'll slit your damned throat, Ira.” Stiles snapped.

 

“But we can call you Gen?”

 

“It's not all the time that anyone ever calls me that.” Stiles said, “And on the subject of honesty, no, it isn't always going to get someone killed.”

 

“Most of the time-”

 

“In your case, you're a demon Ira.” Stiles said.

 

“As are you, little vampire.” Superbia said gently, “And with your luck in love interests-”

 

“Derek isn't like them.” he sneered, “He's the exact opposite and I refuse to keep things from him. He knows that the reason he's here is to scare his ass back home.”

 

Ira stopped Stiles as he nodded at Chaos and Derek to keep moving as Superbia moved to stand in front of the vampire.

 

“We're not arguing that he isn't good for you. We're just saying that honesty and your love interests never ends well.”

 

Stiles raised a brow at them both.

 

“You know, if I wanted an asshole's opinion I would have kept Deucalion around.” Stiles smiled cruelly, “We're dropping this subject seeing as how I run my relationship is no business of either of yours-”

 

“You're our King.” Ira snapped, “Our friend, our confidante, battle partner, and above all else, the person we're protecting. We weren't joking when we said we were gathering people who could be the Seven Deadly Sins. I have enough anger in me for a million demons, Superbia enough pride.”

 

“My private life-”

 

“Anyone could want to kill you Stiles-”

 

“I would know if Derek wanted me dead.” Stiles snapped.

 

“Would you? Or are you too close?” Superbia asked.

 

“You two aren't torturing him.” the witch growled, “I know that's what you're aiming for. The only thing a demon loves more than torture is torturing an innocent soul. I'm no fool nor am I new to demon habits.”

 

“Can't blame us for wanting to try?”

 

“Sure I can. Mention it again and I'll make sure you never torture someone again.”

 

Ira crowded Stiles up against the wall nearest him.

 

“I love it when you talk like that to me, Stiles. Turns me on a little bit.”

 

Stiles smiled at the male alluringly. 

 

“Really, Ira?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Stiles grabbed the demon's groin and twisted it as Ira cried out in pain. Chaos and Derek looked behind them as Superbia cackled.

 

“Ira, I'm serious. Back off.” Stiles said, “Piss me off again and you'll be ash. Got me?”

 

“Y—fuck!” Ira screamed when Stiles twisted harder, “Yes! I got you!”

 

Stiles gave one last twist as Ira yelled out in pain before he let go.

 

“Jeez, you're such a bitch.” Ira whimpered, “You couldn't knee me like anyone else?”

 

“You forget, I dated a demon. I know how to get people to back off.” Stiles said, “Demons are more persistent unless you threaten to take their dick.”

 

“Shit.” Ira breathed, “That hurt.”

 

Stiles pat the man's cheek, “I'm glad.”

 

He walked past Ira who stared after him as Superbia walked faster to catch up with the vampire-witch.

 

“Damn, I haven't seen Ira put in his place like that in a very long time.”

 

“Do I need to do the same to you?” Stiles asked, as he got to Derek.

 

“Of course not.” Superbia said, “I'm not an idiot like Ira.”

 

“Good.”

 

Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and dragged the wolf after him as they went down the street.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Stiles, don't lie.”

 

“Fine, want the truth? I'm not okay. This was a stupid idea but there wasn't any other one to make you understand that doing this kind of work is a mistake. Your parents and myself don't want to see you killed, Derek.”

 

The wolf stopped walking, “Then why invite me?”

 

“So you could see that even someone as strong as me could get my ass kicked. People as old and strong as Ira and Superbia can get hurt. Hell I'm not even comfortable with Allison and Lydia being out in the field, Derek.”

 

“Then why do they get to-”

 

“Because I know they can take care of themselves when sword comes to bullet.” Stiles said, “They know that they have to keep an eye on each other and me. Just like we do for the other.”

 

“I can-”

 

“When you train more with Superbia and Ira then I'll hear that argument. As it stands, you don't have the knowledge and training.”

 

Derek stared at him before he took a deep breath. Stiles could see that he was trying to not let his anger get the best of him.

 

“Okay.”

 

“I just—wait...okay?” Stiles asked.

 

Chaos gaped at them in shock as Stiles stared at Derek in confusion.

 

“Okay, you're right. I do lack the training and knowledge to fight the people we have to.But I do want to train with the demons to be able to in the future. I-”

 

“Down!” Ira yelled, as Stiles knocked Derek over.

 

Gunfire blasted above their heads as Derek screamed out in terror. Stiles flinched at the sound; the last time he'd heard gunfire had resulted in Aiden's death.

 

It stopped as Stiles looked around.

 

“Everyone okay?” Stiles asked.

 

“Ira and I are alright!” Superbia said, “No demon got hurt in the making of this life lesson.”

 

“Chaos?”

 

“I'm good.”

 

And Stiles looked down at Derek who stared at him in shock. Before looking back as gunfire started again. He shoved the wolf into an alley as the demons moved closely behind them.

 

“Do you know where they are?” Stiles asked Ira loudly, as a bullet penetrated the wall next to the demon's head, “Move further in!”

 

“Building roof three o'clock.”

 

“Which explains the close bullet.” Stiles snapped, “Alright, you two, Superbia and Chaos, stay here with Derek. He gets hurt, I swear you won't like the results.”

 

All three demons paled as Chaos stopped a bullet from hitting Stiles' shoulder with a sweep of his hand.

 

“How long can you keep that up?” Stiles asked.

 

“I'll put a shield up.” Chaos told him, “Ira can deflect bullets if you want to go head on-”

 

“Time to see if I can actually fly up a building using shadows.” Stiles said.

 

“Wait! Stiles-”

 

The vampire kissed Derek soundly before he pulled back.

 

“I'll be fine.” Stiles said, his voice dangerously calm, “I'm like water, Der, nothing hits me.”

 

He turned and nodded to Ira as the demon smirked.

 

It was time to go find their shooter.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles takes Derek and his demons out for a hunting trip.

With another glance at Ira they both shot out of the alley. Stiles ducked a bullet meant for his shoulder as Ira waved his hand to stop another from hitting his head. The pair moved as one to the building before Stiles hit the bricks with his hands. His hand moving over the shadows as they rippled. He shoved his hands inside the dark abyss and used them to climb the building in front of him.

 

Flying would happen later, then.

 

Ira was right behind him; using the shadows as Stiles did.

 

They didn't know how many people were on the roof so blinking or shadow travel would be very dangerous.

 

They climbed around the building as Stiles put his hand up to the glass and destroyed the window. They both entered the building as they rushed through the apartment.

 

Exited the room with precision as they went to the stairs. Heading up as Ira readied his hands to stop anything that could come at them.

 

When they reached the roof; both stopped as Stiles stared at the demon.

 

“Ready?” Stiles muttered, as Ira nodded his head.

 

They threw open the door and what awaited them was seven hunters who just glared at them with their weapons at the ready.

 

Stiles immediately sunk into the shadows as Ira blinked behind one of them. The demon used the hunter as a shield before a bullet flew at him. It hit the male in the chest as Stiles jerked a hunter into the shadows. The male was half in the darkness and half on the roof. He kicked the man's face as a loud snap entered the air around them.

 

He went to another and appeared in the hunter's shadow before he snapped the man's neck. Stiles moved quickly to avoid a bullet to the head as he sent an orb at the hunter who went down in what appeared to be a dead faint.

 

Ira moved to two of the hunters and touched them as a grin crossed his face. The two hunters in question screamed painfully before they collapsed. Their bodies slowly disintegrated as Stiles raised a brow at him with a smirk on his own face.

 

The seventh one, still holding his gun, backed up quickly as both Stiles and Chaos approached. Ira's hand waved over the corpses as they sunk into the ground.

 

“You know, that was easier than it should have been.” Ira said, “Then again, Stiles has his dark magic on lock so it makes sense. You really didn't know who you were shooting at, did you?”

 

“I—I didn't—I'm sorry—they just—they told me to shoot the wolf.”

 

Stiles stared at him, “And why just the wolf?”

 

“We're strictly wolf hunters. My Dad—my dad-” the male said, as tears filled his eyes as he stared at one spot.

 

Stiles felt a flash of horror hit him.

 

“You killed my Dad...and he didn't even—he wasn't even shooting at you!”

 

Stiles' eyes narrowed, “Who was he shooting at?”

 

“The guy next to you. He noticed he was a—a demon. Those are dangerous creatures is what he said...we're doing the world a favor-”

 

“Except you didn't think about the fact that I'm a vampire-witch that rules the world.” Stiles sneered, “And the person that decides whether you are executed or not.”

 

The hunter moved to run as Ira grabbed him and twisted his arm around to his back. Kicked the back of his leg as the man knelt on the ground.

 

“You really fucked up.” Ira hissed in his ear.

 

“Tell us who killed the demons that was in his company. You give us those hunters and we'll see about keeping you from being executed.”

 

The young hunter stared at them in fear.

 

“I—but they're my comrades.”

 

“Then we'll take you to our dungeon where one of my friends here can torture you for however long they feel is necessary to get over the pain of losing their friends.”

 

“I don't-”

 

“I don't give a shit what you want or don't want. What you want to do is tell me what I want to know or you're going to be a very tortured...very dead person.”

 

The male stared at Stiles before he turned to look at Ira.

 

“You'll find no sympathy here.” Stiles sneered hatefully, “Your kind has been trying to kill of ours for centuries. Turn about is very much fair play.”

 

“I don't know who they are.”

 

“And there went your usefulness-”

 

“I can find out!” the male cried, “I just—it's two phone calls.”

 

Stiles raised a brow, “If you're lying, I'll let Ira eat you.”

 

The hunter paled as Ira chuckled.

 

“What?” the male asked.

 

“Demons can keep their victims alive for quite a long time.”

 

“And we so do love human flesh.” Ira said.

 

Of course, that was a lie. But it wasn't a lie that the hunters knew. They expected the worst from demons.

 

“I'll call them now! Just give me a phone!”

 

Stiles smiled as he produced his phone. Sending a quick message to Superbia to get Derek back to their home while they dealt with business.

 

He handed the phone to the hunter and held one finger up.

 

“Bare minimum, no code at all. I'll know if you speak it. Your heart will tell me.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Good boy. Now make your calls.”

 

Stiles stared at him before the hunter started to talk. Ira and he shared a look as Stiles focused on the male's heartbeat.

 

Any flicker or stutter would indicate lying or nervousness. Which for hunters usually meant talking in code and thinking they were going to get away with it.

 

The hunter ended the call and made the second one; nothing left his mouth besides the truth. He wanted to know because he wanted to know how to kill demons since he was going to take two on himself.

 

He saw the smile cross over the hunter's face.

 

“Thanks Jerome!” was when Stiles zoned back in.

 

“So what did you find out?”

 

“Person named Trinity ordered it done.”

 

Stiles stared at the male in shock.

 

“Trinity? Last name go with that?”

 

“Phang.”

 

Stiles snorted, “She would.”

 

Stiles shot the hunter in the kneecap as the male screamed.

 

“That was for shooting at my lover.” Stiles said.

 

“You said-”

 

“You're still alive, ain't ya?” Ira grinned lethally, “Be glad for that. I know for a fact that this guy could hurt you until you wished you were dead. Be glad he didn't do that, I know how dear his boy is to him.”

 

The hunter whimpered as Ira shoved him forward. Stiles' phone went off with a negatory from Superbia. They were still down in the alley.

 

Stiles sighed before he looked to Ira.

 

“They didn't go, did they?”

 

“Guess our boys are worried.”

 

“Superbia isn't nearly that soft hearted.” Ira said, “That's all your boy.”

 

“Maybe he wasn't before your children got killed.” Stiles said, as Ira looked at him in shock, “I'm just saying that you two have been together for over three millennia, Ira. He can not be soft hearted but worry about you all the same.”

 

“I hate when you're right.”

 

“It's one of my better qualities.” Stiles said.

 

Ira frowned at him, “I don't want to take the stairs.”

 

“Then we jump.” Stiles said, going to the ledge, “Beat you down.”

 

Ira laughed, “You are so on.”

 

He joined Stiles on the ledge and they both heard Derek scream at them.

 

Both jumped with a laugh as Stiles made his body as small as possible. His body shooting down to their destination as Ira followed behind quickly.

 

Stiles' feet hit the ground with a loud thud; Ira's own landing was louder as he stared at Stiles with a pout.

 

“Not fair, you're more aerodynamic than me.” 

 

“Be glad we didn't bet.” Stiles snorted, as Superbia laughed as they walked up.

 

Derek looked—

 

Well he looked like he could throttle Stiles. 

 

“Keep in mind, Der, he is a vampire again. They can jump from high places and land on their feet. Like a cat.” Ira said, as the wolf glared at him.

 

“You ran at the gunfire-”

 

“I mean, Ira reflected the bullets.”

 

“And you scaled a building-”

 

“Like a cat!” Ira repeated.

 

“And took on who the hell knows how many hunters and for what? Did you actually learn anything?”

 

“That my great GrandSire ordered for Ira and Superbia's friends to die.” Stiles said, as Derek gaped at him, “But I mean, that's just a technicality.”

 

“But why—how—who?”

 

“Probably because she's a stickler for being a bitch. How, she used hunters obviously. And like I said, she's a bitch. She's Kincaid's Sire. Thought the old bat had died honestly. If anyone deserved a stake it was her.” Stiles said, shrugging, “Just means I need to meet her. Should be fun, not. She fucking hates me.”

 

“Why?” Ira asked, “You're a freaking peach.”

 

“Kincaid and Deucalion preferred me over one of the girls. She adores Lydia and Allison. It's quite sad, really. I've met the woman over a hundred times and she's met them both twice a piece. I guess my personality isn't as winning as I thought.”

 

“Nah, your personality is fine, her perception is for shit.” Superbia said, “We can kill her?”

 

“Of course, but I have to ask her to visit first. I have no idea what hole she's going to come out of.” Stiles sighed, “Let's get home.”

 

He grabbed Derek's hand and dragged him down the street. The only thought on his mind was that Allison and Lydia were going to shit themselves something stupid when he told them that Trinity was alive and kicking.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and the others have a powwow before Trinity arrives.

“Trinity? As in Trinity our Great GrandSire, Trinity?”

 

“As in the bitch that staked you in the gut because you breathed wrong in her direction?” Lydia growled.

 

“As in the horrible skank that decided you'd make excellent target practice?”

 

This was why Stiles loved his girls. They were ready to destroy someone in just two seconds flat. They both ranted about Trinity and the woman had been horrible.

 

Kincaid and Deucalion both adored Stiles because he was tenacious, ruthless, cunning and would do whatever he could to finish a task his Sire or GrandSire gave him.

 

Trinity thought that Stiles was a 'brown nosing slut.' Those had been her words before Deucalion had demanded she never talk to them again.

 

All because she'd found out that Stiles had slept with a few people to give them protection from their enemies.

 

“I fucking hate her. I will stake her myself.” Allison growled.

 

“Now girls, we have to see if she's behind it-”

 

“Of course she is! She never liked you and now that you rule the world she'd do anything to undermine you!”

 

“Yes well Chaos is going to sweep her mind while we talk. He'll find out the truth and if she is behind it then Ira or Superbia will destroy her.”

 

“But-”

 

“They lost their children to hunters that she may have hired.”

 

“Of course.” Lydia said, “They have first dibs.”

 

Allison nodded her head slowly.

 

“Now, I need you two to be at my back when she gets here in two hours. I need you both to lend silent strength.” Stiles said, “We have to present a united front or we're going to get annihilated by her.”

 

“Well that's easy. We'll be on either side of you, protecting your wonderful ass.” Lydia teased, “Jax and Chaos can be sitting on the steps. And the Hale pack can be standing on either side of her. She does anything Peter and Talia can grab her quickly.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Stiles said.

 

“I'll go tell the pack.” Lydia said, as she left.

 

Allison stared at him with a frown.

 

“Was Derek freaked out?”

 

“I got called an idiot and an asshole for running at a building even though Ira was deflecting bullets. I didn't know how many hunters were up there that's true but I can use the shadows at will.”

 

Stiles smiled at her kindly.

 

“Derek just worries about you, you know that.”

 

“I know but I don't necessarily need him to worry. I'm usually fine when I do shit like that.”

 

“Yes, but he's your boyfriend.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Just don't think about it so much.” Allison said gently.

 

Stiles stared at the female before he nodded.

 

“Now, let's go get something to eat before that bitch comes here.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

“It better. Chaos and Jax have been in the kitchen making sure we had food before she got here.” Allison said, as she weaved her arm into Stiles'.

 

The left the room and headed for the kitchen. Stiles went quiet as Allison told him about how well her tutoring was going concerning Scott. The wolf's grades had improved a good bit since she'd begun explaining things to him in a way that he understood.

 

“That's great, Ally.”

 

“I know! Melissa is excited.”

 

They entered the kitchen and the first thing that assaulted Stiles' nose was the sweet smell of cake. Jax smiled at him as he stood pulling one out.

 

“You made cake?”

 

“I made cake.” Jax said.

 

“You?”

 

“Yes me.”

 

“Huh.” Stiles muttered, “I'm actually shocked.”

 

“Why are you shocked?”

 

“The one time me and Ragna tried to get him to bake, he broke our kitchen. Like nearly blew it up because he didn't want to. So him doing it willingly—oh Chaos. Duh.”

 

Chaos snickered as Jax gaped.

 

“I could totally bake without the benefit of getting laid.”

 

“But did you?”

 

“No.” Jax sighed, “You know me too well.”

 

“Same to you.” Stiles said.

 

He swiped some frosting from the bowl and licked it as Allison did the same.

 

“So what's the actual food?”

 

“Mexican lasagna.” Chaos told him, as he put a plate in front of Stiles and then one in front of Allison.

 

“Oh yes.” Stiles grinned, immediately digging in.

 

“So Trinity is coming?” Jax asked, “That's unfortunate.”

 

“It is.” Stiles groaned.

 

“Does she like you?” Allison asked.

 

“She hates me more than Stiles, you kidding? I'm a bloodthirsty animal with no sense of propriety.”

 

“Does she like anyone with a penis?” Chaos asked.

 

“Kincaid and Deucalion.”

 

“Anyone that isn't her fledgling or Grandfledgling.”

 

“I think there was a guy in Prague that she devoured. Does that count?” Stiles asked.

 

“Devoured as in ate?” Chaos asked in shock, “Okay I don't want it. I don't want to meet her-”

 

“Chaos, calm.” Stiles said, “And yes as in ate. She's kind of batshit.”

 

“I don't like it!” Chaos whined, as he sat down across from him, “Can't I hide?”

 

“No Chaos, we have to present a united front.” Lydia said, walking in and snatching up Chaos' plate as she began to eat.

 

The demon gaped at her then sighed and got up to make another plate.

 

It amused Stiles sometimes that Chaos would let his girls get away with pretty much everything. They'd grown on the demon; Stiles could see it.

 

“Ira and Superbia have first dibs, I assume?” Jax asked, “Although it should be you, considering she's tried to kill you how many times herself?”

 

“Eight, but who is actually counting?” Stiles asked, seeing the girls stare at him in shock, “But Ira and Superbia lost their children. They lost something they were building _for me_. Therefore, they have first dibs.”

 

Jax smiled, “I mean, that would be badass, wouldn't it? Having a group named the Sins or something to be your personal guard?”

 

Stiles shrugged, “I won't lie. The aspect of having a group of demons named after the Seven Deadly Sins is appealing. It will be equally amazing in keeping the humans at bay in fear.”

 

“I thought we didn't want to rule in fear?” Allison asked.

 

“We don't but we also don't want them to get any ideas on killing us, do we?” Chaos answered for Stiles, “I mean, it would be incredibly easy for them to hit at us if we didn't have something they fear more than the supernatural.”

 

“True.” Allison said softly, “Man, I didn't know ruling the world would be this hard, you guys.”

 

“I did.” Stiles said, “It's why I tried to give you guys so many outs.”

 

“We still thought we knew what we were getting into.” Lydia muttered.

 

“You never do until it's too late.” Chaos said, as Jax got on the laptop.

 

The demon click clacked his way on the device as Stiles sighed.

 

“I just want to deal with Trinity and then sleep.” Stiles said.

 

“Agreed.” Allison said.

 

“Well your wish may be granted.” Jax said, as he turned the laptop around to them, “She just arrived on the premises. Gird your loins sound appropriate for everyone?”

 

“Seems accurate to me.” Stiles said, “Okay.”

 

Stiles picked up his phone and texted Peter to grab the vampire and take her to the throne room they'd built for occasions such as these.

 

“We need to haul ass to our little throne room.”

 

The girls sighed as they stared at their food before standing up. The three of them left with Stiles as Chaos and Jax pulled up the rear.

 

Ira and Superbia were already there when they arrived. Two glances at them said they were in control but they would really love to go nuts on this woman.

 

Stiles just gave them a gentle smile as he took his place. They moved into the formation that Stiles had told them to and waited.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles confronts Trinity and then talks with Jax about many things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to update again tonight :D

Trinity was a five foot seven vampire with long red hair and a chip on her shoulder the size of Asia. According to Duke and Kincaid it was because most people that she cared about when she was younger were killed by hunters in front of her. Including her lover at the time.

 

A lover, that unfortunately looked like Deucalion.

 

Because Deucalion refused to leave Stiles, Trinity had cut off contact with him. When Kincaid had chosen him, she'd done the same to him as well.

 

It was a long standing hatred that drove the woman and Stiles was going to see it crushed tonight.

 

When she walked in, she had a smile on her face like she knew something they didn't.

 

“Well, well, well if it isn't my Great Grandfledglings. Look at all of you-”

 

“Cut the crap, Trinity.” Stiles snapped.

 

“Well, I'm sorry Stiles. I was rather taken aback that the rule of the world wanted to talk to me. Add that to the fact it was from Duke's greatest treasure...well you can understand why I was so upset.”

 

“Well your name came up in a not so nice conversation. Trinity Phang? And working with hunters no less?”

 

The woman stared at him in shock. There was an edge of horror to her expression like she was shocked she'd been found out.

 

“Why so shocked, Trinity? You can hate me all you want but you have to admit, I'm pretty ruthless when I want information.”

 

“Stiles-”

 

“Don't speak while he is.” Allison warned.

 

“Makes him cranky.” Lydia smiled.

 

“Now why would you kill demons that were trying to help the supernatural world?” Stiles asked, “Especially ones you knew I ran with? Or is that why?”

 

“Seven demons posing as the Sins would make the public scared. I'm sick of you getting humans to fear you when I know you're as soft as a bear.”

 

Stiles snorted, “That may have been before I killed my Sire. Since then, I don't know Trin, I've kind of lost my mind a little bit. Goes with ruling the world, I guess? But I'm not amused by you doing this to my friends. Therefore Trinity, I want to tell you something imortant.”

 

He stood up gracefully; his entire movement catlike as he walked up to the woman.

 

“You are charged with high treason against the throne. You are also found guilty of it. Now, here comes my favorite part. Your punishment? My two friends, Ira and Superbia, are going to be in charge of just how much you hurt before they kill you. Enjoy. Go ahead boys.”

 

“What? Stiles! We're family-”

 

“You've _never_ treated us like family.” Allison said, “We sided with Stiles in your little feud and you stopped talking to us as well as our Sire and GrandSire. You're a bitch, Trinity. And now you're pissed that we didn't include you in our plans. Guess what? We didn't trust you then and we sure as fuck don't now, traitor.”

 

“So really, you've screwed up.” Jax giggled, “Hey Trinity.”

 

The woman snarled at Jax who waved at her.

 

“Ira...Superbia, grab her or you might not get a chance to avenge your children.”

 

Ira moved like lightning. One moment he was beside Stiles and the next he was in front of Trinity. He grabbed her by the neck and disappeared with her.

 

Stiles looked to Superbia who grinned dangerously.

 

“Thanks Stiles.” Superbia said, as he vanished as well.

 

Chaos smiled at the vampire-witch who stood next to him carefully.

 

“So that was short.”

 

“I didn't like talking to her when I was younger and I sure as hell didn't want to now.”

 

“I see that.” Chaos said, “She seemed...well her energy was awful anyways. Very dark and very—impure.”

 

“Like me?” Stiles asked.

 

Chaos stared at him in shock.

 

“Stiles, I can say a lot about your energy dark and impure are neither of them.”

 

“Really?”

 

Chaos nodded his head, “You're nothing like that woman. At all. Trust me if anyone would know it'd be me.”

 

Stiles sighed, “I hate her.”

 

“So do we.” Jax said, pointing to the girls, “It'll be fine.”

 

Stiles listened to the next scream that followed and closed his eyes. He imagined her face as it tore in a scream before he opened his eyes.

 

“Jax.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I want to talk to you alone.” Stiles said.

 

The girls stared at him in confusion before they nodded and left. Chaos, just looked at Stiles in quiet contemplation before he followed. The room slowly cleared out until it was just Stiles and Jax.

 

“What's going on?” Jax asked.

 

Stiles held up a finger before he shut the door. Jax raised a brow in shock.

 

“Must be serious if you're closing the door. What does the ruler of the world need to say that needs to be soundproofed from his friends?” Jax questioned.

 

Stiles went back to his throne and sat down before Jax moved after him.

 

“We have an opportunist in our home.” Stiles said, licking his lips, “I don't want the others to know as I'm not sure who it is.”

 

Jax grinned, “Do you have a list of possibles?”

 

“No which is why I need your help. Chaos and the girls would rather kill themselves than betray me. Derek and his family as well. I've done much for them even if it was just saving them from all being burned alive. Talia Hale never forgets those who help her and the pack. The younger pack members, yes, I trust them. But I don't trust one person in that little tight knit pack.”

 

Jax lost his grin as he looked at Stiles.

 

“And who is that?”

 

Stiles gave Jax a look and it spoke volumes to their friendship that a name could be given in a look.

 

“Wait...you don't think that it's Peter Hale do you?”

 

“He's been trying to feed me bad advice for months.” Stiles said, “When Derek and myself were broken up he tried to take advantage.”

 

Jax's eyes lit with a fiery need to murder the wolf.

 

“Take advantage how?”

 

“Lydia and Allison intercepted more than two dozen gifts from Peter. Intercepted him twice as much.”

 

“Gifts—he was trying to court you?”

 

Stiles gave him a very patient look as Jax shook his head.

 

“Can I be honest?”

 

“Of course.” Stiles said, “We've never been anything but honest with one another Jax.”

 

“Ragna lied all the time, Stiles.”

 

“Neither of us are Ragna.” Stiles said strongly, “Nothing like him. We have mutual respect stemming from actual friendship. Now what is it?”

 

“Since we were small vampires there have been many vying for you. You know this, Stiles. Even back then you were Duke's favorite. Sure to replace him as head of the coven when he stepped down. People recognized that power in you...you're strong and fierce, loyal and brave, kind and foolhardy, hard working and lethal. People think that us vamps just care for looks but that isn't it at all. Looks help, but it's the power inside the person that we are most attracted to. If you're weak, it doesn't matter how attractive you are on the outside if you can't defend yourself in every medium in life. Species outside of vampires like werewolves and demons see that as well. Plus, Peter Hale likes his power where he can get it. That is a known fact.”

 

“Jax-”

 

“Somewhere along the line you stopped knowing what a gem you are.” Jax said, “And it pisses me off because I know it was Deucalion that did it to you. He made you believe that you were to fuck our allies for protection and fight until you either died or won and that isn't how things are supposed to be for us. This life...being a _vampire_ was about getting a better life. That never happened for you.”

 

“Sure it did. I got you and the girls. I met Chaos, Ira and Superbia. I've gained a family and I met Derek through those decisions Deucalion made.”

 

“Yes but this—this building. Ruling the world? That wasn't your life..that wasn't the one you planned for yourself.” Jax said, “Kincaid built this and you took it. You took it because you knew Kincaid would get everyone you love killed. But Stiles...this wasn't what you wanted, was it?”

 

“No.”

 

“Just like you don't want Peter fucking Hale.” Jax said, “Don't worry about Peter. We'll feed him false information and if it leaks out then we'll know he's the rat. And when that happens, I don't give two shits what Talia Hale wants, I'm killing him.”

 

“Jax, you can't-”

 

“Sure I can. I'm sick of people being attracted to you for the wrong reasons. Peter Hale wants to rule the world and wants to use you to do it. I knew he'd become a problem ever since you wrote about him that first time. I won't let him become a bigger pest just because he's Talia's brother. And I won't let you get hurt again because of the fucking Hale pack.”

 

“Derek didn't...it was Ragna-”

 

“Don't give me that, Stiles. You know witchcraft better than most.” Jax said, “You know with most magic, there has to be some form of doubt for it to take hold. Emotions can't be twisted like that unless there was a small inkling of emotion to clutch onto and fester.”

 

“Thought you liked Derek.”

 

“I do like Derek but I can admit when anyone has been an asshole. I'm unbiased like that.” Jax told him, “Now how about you tell me the real reason you told the others to skedaddle. I figured Peter was a shit.”

 

Stiles sighed, “There's a mission that I need to go on...”

 

That caught Jax's attention like no other.

 

“What kind of mission has you throwing your best people out?”

 

“The kind that may involve our old Sire.”

 

“Deucalion is dead.” Jax said, firmly, “You killed him. Everyone knows that...so it can't be Deucalion.”

 

Stiles tossed his phone to Jax who caught it. He looked at the phone and paled drastically.

 

“It may not be Deucalion but that doesn't mean our old Sire didn't have a lot of enemies.”

 

“W—What's the mission?”

 

“We need to go make friends with them. I can't have anymore surprises, Jax.”

 

“Stiles, I don't need to remind you that Garrett and Violet hate us. Like wanted us dead for helping Duke. And Liam? Don't even get me started on that prick. The only person I'd be fine with making amends with is Malia and that's just because we ended things on somewhat good terms.”

 

“Yes but that was before I realized that Malia is actually related to the Hale family.”

 

“How?”

 

“Seems Peter couldn't keep it in his pants when he was younger.” Stiles shrugged, “We know wolves don't age the same way but—the others could be assets. The Orphans, for instance, very good fighters. Give them the right things, they could work for us and not against us. Liam...Liam is friends with Jordan.”

 

Jax stared at Stiles.

 

“Not Parrish...right? This is a different Jordan that you speak of.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Well shit.”

 

“Yeah kind of.”

 

“This is going to suck.”

 

“Yeah it is.”

 

Jax bit his lip before he nodded his head.

 

“When do we leave?”

 

And it was moments like this when Stiles loved Jax the most. The male knew more about his past than anyone did and therefore didn't judge him like anyone else would. It also meant he knew what was at stake here.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles lets the others know he's going on a mission and for some they find out just who Jordan is.

Telling the others that their King was going on a mission with Jax should have been easy. Instead the girls had complained that they weren't going while the pack was yelling themselves hoarse about why.

 

“Why the hell are you going after enemies?”

 

“To make them allies.” Stiles said, “Lyds, it's a good thing.”

 

“If they kill you it won't be.” Derek snapped.

 

“Okay, only Violet and Garrett are viable for killing us. Malia, I told you, is a Hale. You should want her in your pack.”

 

“Which we do.” Talia said calmly, “But this Liam character..your heart keeps blipping on his name.”

 

“Not so much him as who he's with.” Stiles said slowly, “They're going to be first. Malia is coming of her own volition to hear us out when we return.”

 

“And who is he with?”

 

“He's friends with a—friend.” Stiles told Derek, who narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, “Derek, it's not important-”

 

“It's important enough that you and Jax are handling it personally.” Lydia said sourly, “Who is he friends with?”

 

“None of your damned business.” Jax snapped, “Stiles is your King and you better start acting like it instead of spoiled children. Ira and Superbia will be coming with us so we won't be alone. Don't worry your pretty little heads about that.”

 

The girls stared at Jax with hurt in their eyes. The male hadn't so much as said a harsh word to them in the time he'd known them until today.

 

“Now if you'll excuse us we have a meeting to keep with Liam.” Stiles said, “Superbia...Ira let's go.”

 

“Come back in one piece okay?” Derek asked, grabbing Stiles' wrist.

 

“I will.” Stiles said, “I'm just making sure no bad guy comes running out of the shadows like Trinity. My past keeps coming back to haunt me so I'm making it a nonissue.”

 

“Can you at least tell me who this Liam guy is friends with?” Derek questioned, “Because your heartbeat keeps doing _that thing right there_ and it's freaking me out.”

 

Stiles licked his lips before he shared a look with Jax before giving a subtle nod.

 

“Alright fuckers, everyone clear out.” Jax snapped.

 

“Hell no! I want to know who it is too.” Lydia said, as she and Allison stayed where they were.

 

Chaos crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Not the time, ladies.” Jax said, “You too, Chaos. This isn't the way to learn information.”

 

“Then how come Derek can?” Chaos asked.

 

“He has boyfriend privilege.”

 

“And I don't?” Chaos questioned.

 

“Not my secret to tell, love.” Jax told him simply, “Now out, please. We'll explain it to you guys later. Just not now.”

 

Allison sighed as she grabbed Lydia's hand and pulled her out of the room.

 

“You'd better.” Lydia muttered darkly.

 

Chaos just watched Jax and Stiles for a moment.

 

“I promise I'll tell you later Chaos.”

 

“Do Ira and Superbia know?” Chaos asked simply.

 

“I've known them longer than you.” Stiles said regrettably, “They were there, unfortunately.”

 

Chaos frowned, “I want to know.”

 

“Chaos, not the time.” Jax snapped, “You-”

 

“Jax, chill.” Stiles said, “He's friends with a man named Jordan Parrish.”

 

Ira and Superbia both gave Stiles an alarmed look. It did nothing to soothe Derek or Chaos' panic.

 

“Who is Jordan Parrish?” Derek asked slowly.

 

Stiles glanced at Jax who licked his lips and sighed.

 

“Jordan is one of the guys Stiles had to sleep with for protection. Except Jordan took it a little bit too far for any of our tastes.” Jax said, “He stalked Stiles for about....five years afterwards. Came to a head—he's the only guy I know of that can actually beat Stiles in a fight. Clean or dirty. Almost staked Stiles about...what Stiles, forty years ago in Portugal?”

 

“Yeah.” Stiles said, “He didn't however, because Jax called for Ira and Superbia. They appeared out of nowhere and knocked his ass out. We ran far away from Portugal. Didn't even get my mission done for Duke. I got punished for that because the excuse wasn't a good one.”

 

“Wait—so this fucker slept with you once and what? Got obsessed?”

 

“Azureus Coven was the strongest coven in the world.” Stiles said, “Vampires everywhere wanted to join our family. Deucalion never said it but it was kind of known that I was going to lead it after he stepped down. People flock to that kind of power, Derek. Our coven was allies with wolves, witches—any supernatural creature we came across that liked us. We weren't going to be taken down lightly. Drove Jordan a little nuts.”

 

“So he's a vampire.”

 

Stiles laughed a little hysterically and covered his mouth. He shook his head and Derek saw his eyes water.

 

“Sorry I just—a vampire would be simple to kill.” Stiles said, “Jordan's a hybrid, like the rest of my lovers always were. They're more fun that way, I thought. Jordan was different though. I didn't want to sleep with him. I wanted to get the hell away from him. Deucalion had other thoughts...he was actually one of the people he preferred me being with—like Ben. Jordan is crazier than a shithouse rat and it's because he's a hybrid.”

 

“Stiles, what is he?” Chaos asked, “You're shaking... _you_ are shaking. Jax looks scared and even our fellow demon friends look like they could shit themselves.”

 

“Phoenix and incubus.” Stiles said, as Chaos' eyes widened.

 

“Are you fucking—you're joking right?” Chaos asked, his eye twitched, “Why the fuck were you near him in the first place? Deucalion should have known better-”

 

“Excuse me, not all of us know why that's so bad.” Derek said.

 

“Think about it Derek.” Chaos said, “Incubus, sex creatures who drain the life out of people by fucking them stupid. Anytime they sleep with someone it drains a little of their life at a time. They're demons, so like the rest of us, there's only one way to kill them and only they and their creator know it. Phoenix, impossible to kill. Every five hundred years it bursts into flames and rises from the ashes, perfectly anew....whole. There's no way to kill a phoenix. Again, I repeat, what the fuck were you doing near that?”

 

“We were in Athens.” Stiles said, “The coven was smaller and it was a group of about forty hunters headed our way. Deucalion knew we couldn't take them so we went to our—technical host at the time. Adam Parrish, Jordan's father, was old for an incubus....his wife Matilda, was getting close to bursting into flames...so that left Jordan for us to coax into protection. So I slept with him. I didn't realize that hybrids such as he got obsessed with their first victim.”

 

“Victim?”

 

“He's part incubus, Derek. He'd never actually had sex though. I was his first and it drove him nuts. His parents tried to explain that if he just ignored the call then it'd be fine but he couldn't and he didn't want to. Therefore he chased me around for five years until I finally told him I'd kill him if he didn't leave me alone. We were in—shit Jax...Thailand?”

 

“We were.” Jax confirmed.

 

“Ira and Superbia were visiting to make sure that we didn't get caught up in another fucking disaster when Jordan appeared out of nowhere and demanded I come back to his home with him. Supernaturals aren't like normal people.” Stiles said, “A vampire—wolf—any supernatural creature can be with an incubus like a normal person. They regenerate whatever is taken and if you're immortal well it's all the better. He fucking proposed to me like some bad romance novel.”

 

“And was surprised when Stiles said no.” Jax said, “Me and Ragna told him to fuck off but he was furious then. You could see the phoenix coming out.”

 

“Phoenixes are prone to anger.” Ira said stoically, “Superbia and I heard Jax yell for us...try to summon us.”

 

“While I fought him I heard Jax yell your names.” Stiles said, “We discovered in Athens that he could easily kick my ass if he wanted to. I'm not used to being the weaker fighter in the room, Derek. It scared the shit out of me. He had me on the ground in seconds. Stake at my heart, ready to plunge it in unless I decided to go with him.”

 

“That's when we showed up.” Superbia said, “Hauled him off Stiles and sent him into a portal. I thought we'd never have to see him again.”

 

“Ran into him forty years ago though and barely escaped.” Jax said, “So you can see, we're very um—worried about doing this.”

 

“Then don't!”

 

“Not that easy Der.” Stiles said, “If Jordan actually comes for me or Liam does and Jordan tags along, it won't be an easy fight like the hunters. We might lose and we might be his prisoners. So I want to try the—non-hostile approach first before we do worst case scenario where our asses are handed to us.”

 

“I'm coming with you.” Chaos snapped.

 

“No Chaos, you aren't.” Stiles told him firmly, “You're staying here and protecting the girls and the pack. You're a King now, which means the public needs to see at least one of us. I'm not going to be here, so you have to.”

 

Chaos just stared at Stiles before he turned away. The demon left the room as Stiles sighed.

 

“I'll talk to him.” Derek said, “He knows you're right but he doesn't like it..same as me.”

 

“None of us like it.” Jax said, “But we know that it could come and bite us in the ass later.”

 

“But that's the only—only guy you slept with that that happened with right?” Derek asked softly.

 

“It is.” Stiles confirmed, “And only because he was already going to be batshit crazy anyways.”

 

“So how long are you going to be?”

 

“A week, maybe two. Think you can inform the girls about Jordan while we're gone?” Stiles asked.

 

“I can.” Derek muttered, as he kissed Stiles gently, “Please be careful.”

 

The vampire-witch smiled, “I'll try my hardest.”

 

And he would because he didn't want to upset Derek or the girls. He also didn't want them to have to worry about him when they shouldn't have to.

 

He'd have Jax, Superbia and Ira. He would be alright.

 

He hoped.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets with Jordan and Liam.

Meeting up with Liam wasn't the issue; it never had been. It was whether or not Liam would bring Jordan that was the issue. And in the luck of Stiles' life, he actually came. The hybrid looked the same to Stiles' eyes. Still the boyish good looks with eyes that looked like they could see straight through anyone's soul. His arms were crossed loosely across his chest with a smirk on his face. The same way Stiles had left him.

 

He also looked at Stiles with the same hunger he had the last time they'd met.

 

Jordan's smirk also tried to tell the tale of 'I have all the power here.'

 

The male was sadly mistaken.

 

Stiles was prepared for Jordan; they all were.

 

“So why did you call me here, Stiles?”

 

“We didn't want you.” Jax said, “We wanted your friend. I'll be speaking with you and Stiles will be talking to Jordan. Hope you understand.”

 

Stiles moved to Jordan as the pair walked to the other room. Ira followed close behind as the hybrid stared at the demon.

 

“He comes with me wherever I go.” Stiles said, “You understand, right? Given our history?”

 

Jordan went to one of the two seats in the room and sat down. He waved a hand to the one in front of him as Stiles bit his lip hard.

 

“Do you not trust me?”

 

“I don't.” Ira said easily, “Last time I saw you Parrish, you were trying to stake my friend.”

 

“I don't like being close to people who are dangerous to me.” Stiles muttered.

 

“Well we're not talking unless you're in this chair, Stiles.”

 

And just like that, Stiles was reminded of exactly why he hated the male. Moving to the chair and sitting down slowly as he kept his eyes on Jordan.

 

“So why did you want to see me?”

 

Stiles took one deep calming breath and exhaled as he brought his thoughts together.

 

“I'm making sure that nothing in my past comes back to bite me in the ass.” Stiles said, “I'm getting really sick of having to look over my shoulder. So tell me Jordan, what will it take for you to become an ally and not an enemy?”

 

Jordan grinned dangerously before Stiles rose a finger.

 

“I'm taken, so keep that in mind.” Stiles said, as the grin dropped, “To a werewolf whom I love so very dearly. So whatever you want can't involve sex with me or anyone else.”

 

“That's disappointing.” Jordan sighed, “Then again, I can make do with some land. Big enough for my people.”

 

“What country?”

 

“Well I'd like it to be somewhere like Venice.”

 

“Venice is already promised to the gargoyles.”

 

“Then how about Oslo?”

 

“I said country.”

 

“Norway.”

 

“Fine, not Oslo. We have some friends there that don't like to share.” Stiles said.

 

“Jeez, not a lot of giving on your end-”

 

“You came in late to the game. A lot of land has been given to our allies.”

 

“I didn't realize I'd be received with open arms.”

 

“Of course you wouldn't have been but I would have given you land if you'd come as an ally not an enemy like you usually are.”

 

“I'm not an enemy.” Jordan said smoothly, “I protected you-”

 

“And then went completely nuts after I slept with you once. For that protection. I told you I didn't want to be in a relationship with you and you tried to freaking kill me!”

 

“That was ages ago. I wouldn't do that now.”

 

“Oh really? And why is that? Find someone else?”

 

“No unfortunately not, but I have matured and fucked a lot more people.”

 

“Oh really?” Stiles asked, brow raised, “Way to be a stereotype Jordan.”

 

“I'm part incubus, Stiles. I don't do dedicated relationships.”

 

“That's not what you told me.” Stiles smirked.

 

Jordan looked Stiles up and down.

 

“You—You're different, Stiles. Always have been. There's something about you that I couldn't cheat on.”

 

“Mainly because he'd kill you.” Ira grinned, “Or one of his friends would.”

 

“It's true.” Stiles said, smirking.

 

“So you've turned over a new leaf?”

 

“More like a bad leaf.” Stiles grinned, “Would I have taken over the world otherwise?”

 

The vampire-witch stood up gracefully as Jordan gave him an appreciative once over.

 

“Damn I have missed you move.”

 

Stiles raised a brow at him; the look on his face lethal.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Oh come on, Stiles, you know you move amazingly...I mean it makes you look edible-”

 

“Quit.” Stiles said, waving a hand, “I screwed you once that's it. Nothing else is going to happen especially considering the fact that I'm with someone and that before it was for protection.”

 

“Protection he doesn't need from you.” Ira told him, “We get that Stiles and Derek are hot as hell but you little bitches need to quit.”

 

“I have many friends now Jordan. Those in my inner circle know about you so if you step one toe out of line—well then—that's your signature. Got me?”

 

“Understood...crystal clear.”

 

“Great.” Stiles said, “You'll attend a party next week in honor of my friend Allin's birthday. If you don't make it then we'll take that as a direct insult.”

 

“I'll be there.”

 

Stiles laughed mockingly, “Of course you'll be. I'm a much better ally than an enemy Jordan. You know that or you wouldn't have been here today. See you in a week.”

 

They went back to where Jax and Superbia were and Stiles almost laughed as he saw Liam give Stiles a shaky glance.

 

“Why are you looking at him?” Jax asked.

 

“We told you not to look at him!” Superbia said, “We're glad you're an ally but you aren't supposed to stare at our ruler. Makes him agitated.”

 

The fact that the pair were trying to scare the hell out of Liam was both funny and sad. But if it kept the male in line then Stiles couldn't complain in the least bit.

 

“Boys.” Stiles warned.

 

Both Jax and Superbia grinned at Stiles.

 

“Sorry Stiles.” both chorused.

 

“I'm sure you are. Liam, I'm sure Jordan can fill you in on what we want.” Stiles said, as he moved to the door and left.

 

The demons followed quickly after him as Stiles shook his head.

 

“You two are ridiculous.”

 

“You love us.” Jax said, “Plus Liam wasn't going to do anything we wanted unless he was scared for his life. You know that.”

 

“It's why I left you with him while I dealt with Jordan. But telling him not to look at me?”

 

“Eh we said you could turn him into stone.”

 

Stiles stopped and gaped at Jax.

 

“I am not a gorgon!”

 

“We know that, but he doesn't know that.”

 

“And we're back to you both being ridiculous.”

 

Superbia snickered, “Come on Stiles, you know you're a little giddy.”

 

“If I am or not, you'll never know.”

 

“Well that's no fun.” Ira said.

 

“I can't always be fun.” Stiles said, before he licked his lips, “Let's go get the orphans so we can go home.”

 

“If you want Stiles, we can go deal with them.” Jax said slowly, “You look tired.”

 

“I'm always tired.” Stiles said, “Doesn't mean I can just not do what needs to be done. Exact opposite really. Orphans don't hate you, Jax. They hate me because I was the one that gave the kill order for their parents.”

 

“Yes but that order came from Deucalion. It wasn't your fault-”

 

“Try explaining that to them.” Stiles said, “But the plan for them is I will go by myself. Wait about twenty minutes and come inside.”

 

“What if they're hurting you?” Superbia asked.

 

“Then let them inflict their pain while trying to talk them down. We won't hurt them this go around but if they can't be reasoned with—well then we'll have to hurt them now won't we. I'd rather they be allies or dead. There is no in between.”

 

“Sounds good.” Ira said, “Please be careful.”

 

“I promise nothing I can't guarantee, you know that Ira.”

 

“It's one of the things I like about you.”

 

They all disappeared in the air as they went to their next location.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles deals with the Orphans and then has a heart to heart with Superbia.

Stiles knew the Orphans would be furious to see him. They'd avoided one another for decades because Stiles had killed their parents. All because they'd been trying to hunt the coven. Deucalion had given the order and Stiles had given the kill order himself. He hadn't regretted it because he was protecting his family.

 

Jax had killed a bystander that had tried to help.

 

Ever since then though, Stiles had kept tabs on where the Orphans were so he could avoid them.

 

Upon them seeing him as he stood in the doorway of their home—well Stiles was regretting it. He should have told Ira or Superbia to stay with him but it was twenty minutes for the two to get their anger out.

 

“What the hell are you doing here, Stiles?”

 

“I've come to propose an alliance.” Stiles said, “As you know I rule the world now-”

 

“You don't have anything we want.”

 

“You sure about that?” Stiles asked, as Violet stared at him.

 

Garrett just looked at him suspiciously.

 

“And what's that? Land?” Violet asked snidely.

 

“How about an hour of torturing me?” Stiles questioned.

 

Violet and Garrett both looked shocked.

 

“You wouldn't allow it or at least the demons behind you wouldn't.”

 

“Damn straight we wouldn't-”

 

“I'm the King, not them.” Stiles interrupted Jax, as he raised a hand up, “An hour of torture. You can do whatever you want to be barring murder. That wouldn't do well for you two, you know?”

 

“We do.” Garrett muttered, “Two hours and you got yourself a deal.”

 

“Stiles-”

 

“Shut up Ira.” Stiles warned, “This isn't a negotiation. You have no power here except to either accept my most generous offer of an hour or die painfully like your parents did.”

 

Both hunters growled at Stiles who tilted his head.

 

“Two hours or we'll make sure you go home three demons less.”

 

“And you realize threatening me is treason right?” Stiles asked, “Threatening my family is treason, kids. You'll get one hour or I can kill you here. Take thirty seconds to think it over.”

 

Violet and Garrett both backed up and talked quickly as Ira came up behind Stiles.

 

“I don't like it and I don't trust them.” Ira said, “They torture you for an hour they could cut your dick off for all we know.”

 

“No permanent maiming of my dick!” Stiles snapped.

 

Both Violet and Garrett glared at him and Stiles looked to Ira.

 

“Good call.” Stiles said.

 

“I know their kind.” Ira said, “Dull hunters that are petty.”

 

“Of course they are. Stiles killed their parents.”

 

“We'll reject your offer.” Violet said.

 

Stiles raised a brow, “Fine. Ira.”

 

The demon snapped his fingers as both Violet and Garrett disappeared.

 

“Where'd you send them?”

 

“Into a volcano.” Ira said, “Good enough?”

 

“Very good.” Stiles grinned.

 

“I'm glad you appreciate it.”

 

Stiles sighed and rubbed his face before he turned to the others.

 

“So were you actually going to let them torture you?” Jax asked softly.

 

And it was at that time that Stiles realized that being with Chaos had made his old friend gentler.

 

“Of course.” Stiles said, “If it meant that they wouldn't become huge enemies in the future. Plus I killed their parents for Deucalion...I feel like anyone that is a survivor of that fucker deserves revenge of some sort-”

 

“You're one of his survivors.” Ira said, “As are you Jax.”

 

Stiles and Jax both shared a look.

 

“The things we did for Duke were of sound mind-”

 

“You didn't know he lied to you for decades though, Stiles.”

 

“Doesn't matter, Ira.” Stiles said, “We still did things for him that we shouldn't have. That we should have questioned.”

 

“It's true.”

 

“No it's not. You thought you knew the man. You thought you could trust him, you guys. That was a mistake, everyone makes them!”

 

“Yes but you see, because I trusted in his lies I stayed with him. I stayed with him until I made the biggest mistake of my life.”

 

“What? Killing him?”

 

“Killing him meant I owed Kincaid. Owing Kincaid meant I took over the world where now, none of us are safe in the least.”

 

“You're safe because of your allies. You're safe because you'd rather die than let any of us get hurt and we'd do the same for you.” Superbia said fiercely, “Why do you think that we went through all the trouble of finding people that acted like the Sin we wanted? Because if you have the Seven Deadly Sins, or what people perceive as the Sins by your side they will not step one toe out of line for fear we'll come down upon them.”

 

It was true but Stiles didn't want true...he wanted to be reassured that he hadn't killed all of them.

 

“We'll be fine, Stiles.” Jax said, “You can't-”

 

“I brought Ragna into my home and the first thing he did was make me doubt Derek. I brought Ragna into my home and he killed Aiden to bring home a point. He framed it on Kincaid and told me that he was the man for me because he could do all these things with the greater good in mind.”

 

“Stiles-”

 

“Those were my mistakes. My fuck ups, and there is nothing you can say that will make me feel differently about it.”

 

“But Derek had those-”

 

“I don't give a shit. Magic can take hold of the smallest emotion and make it rise into a mountain. It doesn't fucking matter. The point is, is that I need to stop trusting people that can't be trusted.”

 

“Stiles-”

 

“Ira, take Jax home. I have one more stop before we get back to the others.”

 

“Of course.” Ira said softly, as he grabbed Jax's arm and disappeared.

 

“The stress is getting to you.”

 

“What makes you think that?” Stiles asked.

 

“The fact that you haven't slept in a week and I'm fairly certain you haven't eaten anything in about four days.”

 

Stiles stared at Superbia, “I ate the mexican lasagna.”

 

“And before that?”

 

Stiles winced, “I've been really busy lately.”

 

“And feeling guilty about the Derek stuff?”

 

“I hate it when you do that.”

 

“What? Know you?” Superbia asked, “You can' keep kicking yourself over something that Derek's moved past and so should you.”

 

“I feel guilty about Aiden too.”

 

Superbia sighed, “Aiden was a massive hit to you and the girls. But he died doing something he believed in...which was protecting you.”

 

“He died because Ragna was a bastard. I just love and hate our new position in life Superbia.”

 

“And you shall for a while. The trick is to not let others see that hestiance. They'll use that against you in the worst ways possible. You know that.”

 

“I know.”

 

And that was the horrifying thing is that he did know. He'd been taught well enough by both Deucalion and Kincaid to know that weakness of any kind got you killed.

 

He just couldn't help it; he could see what the pressure was doing to the girls. Could see that the pack wasn't taking it well either.

 

“What are you thinking?”

 

“The girls and pack need a holiday.”

 

“Where to?”

 

“Beacon Hills. I think the pack misses their territory and the girls could do with getting away for a while.”

 

“We'll set it up then.”

 

“I'd appreciate that.” Stiles said, “Some time away will do them some good.”

 

“And you don't?”

 

“I don't get time off. Ruler of the world doesn't exactly get a holiday when he has to make sure his allies to butcher one another.”

 

“Point.” Superbia sighed, “Okay let's go.”

 

Stiles took Superbia's hand and trusted the male to get them back home safely.

 

He just hoped the others wouldn't be too mad about him sending them away.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles picks Derek up from school and tells him about a trip.

Stiles watched his boyfriend as the male laughed with a group of people outside of the school. Allison and Lydia were next to him, both glamored to look like other people. Cora stood with Boyd and Erica as they all waited for Jackson and Scott.

 

Stiles knew that Isaac had stayed home for the day because he didn't feel well.

 

He honked the horn; gaining the attention of the pack and their friends.

 

He didn't hear the super hearing of a wolf but he could see Derek making his excuses as he and the pack walked up to the car.

 

Stiles pulled his sunglasses off with a smile as Derek laughed softly.

 

“When'd you get back?”

 

“Few hours ago.” Stiles said, “Come on, we're going on a drive.”

 

“Does my Alpha know you're picking me up?”

 

Stiles snorted, “She knows because I texted her. Come on.”

 

Derek opened the door and got in slowly. He reached up and shut the door before Stiles sped off.

 

They weaved through traffic as Derek glanced at Stiles.

 

“So how'd the trip go?”

 

“It went about as expected. Jordan and Liam will be coming next week and we had to take care of the Orphans.”

 

“They're dead, aren't they?”

 

“They couldn't play nice with us.” Stiles said slowly, “I offered to let them torture me for an hour and they wanted two or no deal. The others weren't comfortable with it and I can't just negotiate how long someone is allowed to torture me.”

 

“So you killed them?” Derek asked, “I'm not mad Stiles.”

 

“You're disappointed though.” Stiles sighed, “And yes they're dead. I'm not going to let known enemies walk away when they could hurt us in the future.”

 

“I'm not even disappointed I'm just—indifferent now I guess? I didn't realize what I'd signed up for I don't think...when I agreed to come here.”

 

Stiles licked his lips, “I'm sorry I didn't better prepare you.”

 

“It's not your fault. My Mother tried to tell me and I didn't want to listen because you were going to be here and I wanted to be with you.”

 

The vampire-witch sighed as he pulled over.

 

“Look, it's only going to get worse.” Stiles said, “I've made a lot of enemies over the last few months. People that Kincaid got to rally behind him are hiding in the shadows waiting for me to fuck up so they can snatch up the throne.”

 

“That's why you went ahead to your old enemies and made them allies, right? Even that Jordan guy?”

 

“Jordan is a much better ally than an enemy, Derek.” Stiles told him seriously, “I'm not going to get us killed.”

 

Derek frowned, “I know you won't.”

 

Stiles pulled back onto the road and kept driving. The pair said nothing for a while before Derek looked around quickly.

 

“Wait...this is the way to the airport.”

 

“It is.” Stiles said, “We just took the long way.”

 

“Why did we take the long way?”

 

“So your family could pick up the pack and get to the airport first.”

 

“Why?” Derek asked, “Stiles-”

 

“Look, you are all homesick. You need to go home to your territory for a little while.”

 

“For how long?” Derek questioned, as Stiles pulled into the parking deck.

 

“For about two weeks. Your teachers will forward your homework assignments to your email. That way you'll keep up but you need your territory.”

 

“So I won't be there next week when this Jordan guy comes to get his room?”

 

“He's not staying with us.” Stiles snapped, pulling into a spot, “He's staying in New Orleans but not with us. There is nothing between me and Jordan except an intense hatred, Derek.”

 

The wolf stared at him and seemed to take what Stiles said to heart.

 

“Now your things are in the trunk. Lets get you to your pack.”

 

“I don't want to go.” Derek said, “I'm not that homesick.”

 

Stiles stared at Derek before he leaned against his car.

 

“Do you know what you whisper in your sleep every night?”

 

Derek looked confused before he shook his head.

 

“No what?”

 

“Preserve.” Stiles said, “And your leg kicks out like you're trying to run. Don't tell me you aren't homesick because I know you're lying.”

 

Derek winced, “I just don't want to leave you here without protection.”

 

“The girls will be here. As will Chaos and Jax.” Stiles told him, “Ira and Superbia are my personal bodyguards so you know they won't be far away from me. I'll be fine, Derek. Don't worry about me and worry more about yourself, okay?”

 

“How did you talk my Mother into this? She would want to be at the front and protect you.”

 

“Because she wants to get to your territory. Shift completely and run around in the preserve and just—roll around in it.”

 

“Stiles-”

 

“Look, she understands that you and the pack need to see the territory again. That's perfectly fine. I'm going to be alright because I have great back up.”

 

“That doesn't make me feel as good as you want it to.”

 

Stiles sighed and rubbed his face.

 

“The people who will be around me would rather tear themselves apart than hurt me.”

 

“Just because you trust them doesn't mean I do.”

 

“Why wouldn't you trust them? They're my closest friends.”

 

“Because four of them are demons.”

 

Stiles stopped moving and looked to his boyfriend.

 

“And what the hell does that mean?”

 

Derek came to a halt just as quickly before he swallowed hard.

 

“I just mean that—Ragna trusted Jax and Chaos too-”

 

“Jax and Chaos are my friends.” Stiles snapped, “I trust them, Derek. They wouldn't do anything to hurt me. What's up with the sudden bias against demons?”

 

Derek just sighed and rubbed his face.

 

“I just—you trusted Ragna to have your back and-”

 

“That was different and you know that.” Stiles said softly, “Jax and Chaos aren't Ragna, neither are Ira and Superbia. None of them are in love with me. They're quite in love with one another though. Demons are many things, Derek. Things like loyalty and love, they don't do often. But when they do it's intense. I'm not asking you to trust them, I'm asking you to trust me.”

 

“You know I trust you.”

 

“Then trust me when I say that those four and my girls are enough to keep me safe.”

 

“Okay.” Derek said, “But if you're wrong then I want to be able to say I told you so.”

 

“That's fine by me.” Stiles said, “Now let's go or you're going to miss your flight.”

 

They started moving; going faster as the vampire-witch looked at his phone for the time.

 

The pair made it to the terminal as the plane was about to board.

 

“I don't want to leave you here.”

 

“Well you're going to. Just text and call me while you're in Beacon Hills. Your Mother already has protection runes in place at home so you won't be bothered.”

 

Derek nodded and kissed Stiles gently. His hands caressed the male's face before he pulled away.

 

“Please be careful.” Derek whispered.

 

“I will be, now go.” Stiles said, handing his bag to Derek.

 

The werewolf stared at him before he nodded and walked through the doorway.

 

When the gate closed, Stiles stood there for another moment.

 

“Ready to go?” Ira asked, as Stiles snorted.

 

“I thought I told you to wait at home.”

 

“Yeah screw that.” Chaos said, “We're your backup and protection remember?”

 

“Assholes.” Stiles said, turning and looking at them, “Come on, I'm guessing you blinked here.”

 

“Of course.”

 

They walked in the direction of the parking deck. Ira and Chaos never left his side; they were constant.

 

“Ready for the party?” Chaos asked.

 

“I am now that anyone deemed a weakness is out of the way.” Stiles said.

 

“They'd be furious if they knew this is why you pushed them to go back to their territory for a little while.”

 

“Well I don't trust Jordan to play nice before I show him that I'm not playing around.”

 

“That and if Derek saw Jordan hitting on me then he'd try to murder him and that would not end well. You both know that.”

 

“Not judging.” Chaos said.

 

“At all.”

 

Stiles appreciated it because he couldn't deal with much more judging he thought.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party goes about as well as to be expected for Stiles.

The pack had touched down safely in Beacon Hills and Stiles' Father was protecting them at the house in the preserve. Stiles glanced at Chaos who was peering downstairs at the allies that were downstairs. The demon kept tapping his fingers on the woodwork as Stiles snorted.

 

“What?” Stiles asked.

 

“Jordan has been trying to find you for thirty minutes.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yeah, I think either Lydia or Ira might stab him.”

 

“My money is on Lydia.” Stiles said, “Any reason to cause bloodshed is a good one.”

 

“You may be right. She looks furious.”

 

“Come on, we'd better get down there then. I don't want her getting hurt just because Jordan is obsessed.”

 

“Fucking incubus.”

 

Stiles grinned widely at Chaos as they went down to the party.

 

“There they are.” Superbia said, raising a glass at them.

 

“Drink?”

 

“Right here.” Allison said, handing two over to Stiles and Chaos.

 

Lydia handed the ex-hunter her own as Stiles sipped his.

 

“So how is our pack?” Lydia asked.

 

“Safe and in Beacon Hills.” Stiles said.

 

“Good.” Lydia said softly, “That's-”

 

“Stiles.”

 

Stiles watched Lydia's entire face shut down in rage.

 

“Jordan, so glad you could make it.” Stiles said, smiling kindly at the male.

 

“Dance with me?”

 

“Now Jordan, remember what was said.”

 

“I do.” Jordan said, “One dance won't hurt.”

 

“One dance with you might.” Stiles said, “No groping of any kind or I'll have my boys take your hands away from you.”

 

“Seems fair.”

 

Stiles handed his drink to Chaos who took it carefully as he followed Jorda nto the dance floor.

 

He put his hands on Jordan as the hybrid led them in a dance.

 

“What do you want, Jordan?”

 

“Just the pleasure of your company.”

 

“Jordan, you realize I can tell when you're lying, right?”

 

“It was one of your peskier gifts.”

 

“Knowing when someone is lying to me? Trust me it's not a gift. I miss out sometimes. But I know when you, personally, are lying to me. We spent enough time together back then to know.”

 

“Does your boyfriend know that?”

 

“He knows that we slept together.” Stiles said, “We lived with you for nearly a year.”

 

“And I saw you naked a handful of times.”

 

“Only because you peeped on me when I went swimming.”

 

“Glorious times.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes as they moved across the floor. Being spun out before he was jerked back in.

 

“So Derek is the name of your wolf, right?”

 

“I'm serious Jordan, you can't touch him.”

 

“I won't. I won't even touch you beyond this dance. I just wanted to know his name.”

 

“Don't lie to me Jordan. I'm quite powerful now. I could melt the flesh from your bones with one simple word.”

 

Jordan stopped their dance and stared at Stiles.

 

“You really like him, don't you?”

 

“Well I do have plans to ask him to bond with me.”

 

Jordan's eyes widened in shock.

 

“Stiles-”

 

“I'll get his parents to explain what bonding is, of course. I want him to get the entire package. I don't want him go into anything else without completely open eyes.”

 

Jordan just stared at Stiles before he pulled him over to the side. Towards the nearest doorway. Stiles leaned against the door frame as Jordan boxed him in. The vampire-witch rolled his eyes as Jordan leaned in close.

 

Stiles could feel the glares the others were giving from where he was standing.

 

“He's eighteen, Stiles.”

 

“And what do you mean by that?”

 

Jordan smiled at him sardonically.

 

“Bonding is forever, as you well know.” Jordan said, “He's a child compared to the two of us.”

 

“Sounds like you're trying to get in between us.”

 

“No, I'm just telling you that bonding will terrify your boyfriend and he'll run scared.”

 

“You don't know that-”

 

“Of course I do. Bonding is eternal. You're not asking him to marry you, that would be easier. Bonding is weaving your souls together as one for the rest of time. He won't do it, Stiles. Me, on the hand, I would.”

 

“Well I'm really not interested in you.”

 

“Your boyfriend won't be interested in bonding. No matter what you think.”

 

Stiles shoved Jordan back into the door frame.

 

“Why don't you fuck off, Jordan?” Stiles asked, “You got what you wanted.”

 

“No what I want is you.” Jordan said, “Imagine my complete shock and utter pleasure when Liam called me to inform me that you were going to be visiting him soonest and wanted me there. As protection against you.”

 

“See how well that worked out.”

 

“Point is, is that I've been trying to find you since we parted way and it's like Deucalion knocked you off every single radar possible.”

 

“That's because he did.” Stiles snapped quietly, “He and I both didn't like what you were planning in your head.”

 

“Duke wanted you to be with someone powerful and strong.” Jordan said, “He wanted us together but you weren't prepared for that. He was hoping you'd wrap your head around the idea. However, he grew to like Ben more.”

 

“As he damn well should have. Ben was less of a psychopath than you and he actually tried to kill me.” Stiles snapped, “Well then again so did you but he was at least creative about it.”

 

Jordan sneered at him as Stiles shoved his arm away.

 

“Enjoy the fucking party, douchebag.” Stiles snapped.

 

“Stiles!”

 

The witch turned and put his hand out as Jordan went flying backwards.

 

“You don't get to dictate what happens here.” Stiles growled, “I'm your King and if you want to forget that Jordan, I'll figure out how to kill you and I'll do it slowly.”

 

The hybrid glared at him as he slowly sat up.

 

“You-”

 

Stiles closed his hand as Jordan choked.

 

“I'm stronger than I used to be. Don't test me on this, Jordan. You'll lose every single time.”

 

The incubus fell to the ground when Stiles released him.

 

“Now you can leave.” Stiles said, “I'll see you tomorrow in the meeting.”

 

Stiles went up to Chaos and grabbed his drink. Chugging half of it in one go.

 

“I fucking hate him.” Stiles snapped.

 

“Same.” Lydia said heatedly, “He's been irritating me since he got here. Asking about you every two seconds.”

 

“I thought she was going to hurt him.” Allison laughed.

 

“Well I'm glad you didn't. Jordan is dangerous.” Stiles said, as he watched the male leave the party, “You guys keep partying. I'll be back in a little bit.”

 

“Where are you going?” Ira asked.

 

“I'm just going to make a phone call or two.”

 

Because at the moment he wanted to hear Derek's voice.

 

And realized that this was why he hadn't wanted his boyfriend here. Because it would have ended in blood instead of the tears it had ended in.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles lets everyone in on why the pack is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait you guys!

Stiles snorted at Chaos when the demon tried and failed to catch a piece of candy in his mouth. The meeting had been cut and dry. They'd told everything what they needed to know and they'd left to do what they needed to. It had been by far the easiest part of the last few days.

 

The girls left to go speak with Scott and Jackson as Stiles leaned back.

 

“So what's next?” Stiles asked, as Chaos snorted.

 

“Nothing. The girls agreed to deal with the public.” Chaos said, “They want you to relax given they think you're minutes away from a panic attack.”

 

“They're not wrong.” Stiles sighed, “I'm regretting making the pack go to Beacon Hills.”

 

“Why? Are they doing anything wrong?”

 

“No! Of course not!” Stiles said, “I just—I miss the noise.”

 

“You miss the noise?” Chaos asked, “Just last week when Isaac and Derek broke a vase you were upset!”

 

“That was a vase from Macedonia, Chaos.” Stiles said flatly, “Also a gift from Ira.”

 

“I stole it six hundred years ago.” Ira smiled, “Right from under the creator's nose.”

 

“Good times.” Superbia said wickedly.

 

Stiles shook his head slowly.

 

“I just want to have some fun and I can't because the one I could have fun with are across the country.”

 

“Hey we can have fun and not have the pack.”

 

“We have your girls.” Ira said, “They'll make sure we have fun.”

 

“Yes but they have Skype dates with their boys tonight.”

 

“And why don't you?”

 

“Because Derek and his parents want a night for just the family.”

 

“Ah! Makes sense.” Chaos said, “So boys night out?”

 

“All we have to do is grab Jax. But I would like for the girls to go.”

 

Chaos smiled at Stiles before he got up and left.

 

“And we're down a demon now.” Stiles snorted.

 

“Nah he's just going to go tell the girls they can speak with their boyfriends later. They've been Skyping them every night since they've been gone.”

 

“Wait, Cha-”

 

Ira pulled him back down.

 

“No.” Ira said, “You deserve to have your girls by your side when you want to have fun. They won't begrudge you wanting to hang out with them for a night. The boys they want to hang out with will wait.”

 

“They shouldn't have to.”

 

“But they love you so they will. You need time away from all the political shit that we've been doing.”

 

“He's right.” Allison said, coming back in with Lydia.

 

“And we've been kind of neglecting you.” Lydia said, sitting in Stiles' lap, “So what are we doing tonight?”

 

Stiles laughed softly as Lydia smiled at him widely.

 

“No clue.” Stiles said, “Board games?”

 

Lydia and Allison's faces both went soft at the same time.

 

“You haven't wanted to play board games in a long time.” Allison said.

 

“I mean, I just want something quiet and familiar.” Stiles said, “I want something that I can handle without stress.”

 

“So you want to play Monopoly?”

 

“Hey the last time we played Monopoly we were drunk on schnapps.”

 

“Oh that's right.” Allison said, “That's why we've banned schnapps.”

 

“I thought that was the drinking disaster of '63?” Lydia asked.

 

“What happened in '63?” Chaos asked, intrigued.

 

“Nothing.” all three said together.

 

“Okay now you have to tell us.” Superbia said.

 

“Because it sounds amazing.”

 

“No we all swore vows of silence.” Stiles said.

 

“Who made you swear?”

 

“Duke and Jennifer.”

 

“So you won't tell us because of Jennifer?”

 

“Have you ever pissed that woman off?” Stiles asked, “She's more terrifying than Lydia when she's in a homicidal mood.”

 

“No...no I haven't.”

 

“Exactly!”

 

“That's no fun at all.”

 

“It's not supposed to be.” Stiles said, “But we're not going to apologize for being honorable.”

 

“For once.” Chaos said.

 

Stiles shook his head at the demon as they all moved out of the room.

 

He could always rely on the people with him currently to make him feel better when he felt absolutely wretched.

 

Board games were pulled out as they all gathered at one of the tables.

 

“So what first?”

 

“Life.” Allison grinned, as Stiles smiled back.

 

“Agreed.” Stiles said.

 

They both started putting the game together as Chaos looked at them.

 

“So, we're going to need food. Ira..Superbia, can you handle that?”

 

They both nodded their heads and stood up.

 

“We'll grab Jax too.”

 

When they left Chaos turned to Stiles.

 

“What's going on with you?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You sent the pack away. Why?”

 

“I told you-”

 

“I want the actual answer.”

 

The girls both stared at him.

 

“We'd like one too.”

 

“Guys-”

 

“Stiles, seriously, don't lie to us. You haven't spoken to Derek since he left. Why?”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Jackson and Scott said he's been different. More angry. He doesn't want to talk about you or New Orleans.”

 

“Why?” Allison added.

 

“Guys-”

 

“No more lying, Stiles.”

 

“Talia told Derek about bonding. Bonding and myself. You all know how bonding works. Between that and the people that have sent me letters detailing just how they'd kill Derek. So yes, I sent them all away under the guise of them missing their home. And I'm fairly certain that Derek's thinking over the bonding and doesn't want to talk to anyone. Even me.”

 

“He's probably pissed you didn't ask but got his Mom to-”

 

“She said I was interested in it and explained in great detail what bonding was.”

 

“Because he wouldn't care about what it meant if it came from you.” Chaos said.

 

“And he already regrets moving out here.” Stiles said, “He just wanted to be with me and he didn't care about anything else. For bonding—there's no going back unless you do some truly heinous witchcraft.”

 

“Shit, Stiles.” Allison breathed, “Why didn't you tell us?”

 

“Because we've had a lot of shit to deal with. I should be able to deal with my enemies. I should also be able to deal with my boyfriend. I seem to suck at both things though.”

 

“You got him somewhere safe. The pack will be alright on the preserve.”

 

Stiles rubbed his face and shook his head.

 

“I just hate that I had to lie to get them to go. Well, not Talia. She could tell if I was lying. But she agreed that they should go away for a few weeks.”

 

“And it'd look suspicious if she just took Derek...so she took the whole pack.” Allison said.

 

“Because of me.” Stiles said, “Girls-”

 

“Don't even apologize for something like that.” Lydia said, “Stiles...you don't get it do you?”

 

“We'd never be mad about something like that because Derek is extremely important to you. We haven't seen you this happy in a very, very long time. We aren't going to be pissed that you're protecting him. And the pack in general. They wouldn't stop at just Derek and we all know that.”

 

Stiles smiled at his girls and nodded his head. He knew that but he hated that his girls always had to suffer in some way just for his happiness to be prolonged.

 

It wasn't fair, if he was entirely honest.

 

But the question was, how was he going to stop it?

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles calls Talia on behalf of his girls.

The first thing Stiles did the following day after all his meetings was call Talia. He had gone up to the roof and made sure no one had followed him before placing the call. He looked over the building's side before he sighed.

 

“ _Stiles, this is a hell of a time to call.”_

 

“Sorry Talia.” Stiles said, “Shall I call back?”

 

“ _No. It's fine, just give me a second to get somewhere private.”_

 

“Around the pack?”

 

“ _Only Peter and I don't think this is a conversation for him to hear.”_

 

“Not exactly.”

 

Stiles heard the door shut as he leaned more weight onto the cement.

 

“ _If you're calling about my son, I should tell you that he didn't take it well. He asked why you didn't ask and when I explained it to him he believed that you didn't want him to say yes. After Peter told him in extreme detail that you did but you also didn't want to be responsible for anymore heartache because Derek wasn't informed about the situation.”_

 

“I wasn't honestly.” Stiles said, “Is that why Derek is angry and icing the rest of the pack out?”

 

“ _Only the ones that aren't his family.” Talia said, “Why did you call then?”_

 

“I want Jackson and Scott to come back.”

 

“ _Why? We've been doing very good pack bonding lately.”_

 

“Allison and Lydia miss their boys. Going on actual dates and things of the such.” Stiles said, “Me, personally? I don't like seeing my girls mope and I bet your boys aren't doing too hot either.”

 

“ _They are. But Stiles, we want to do some bonding down here. If both Jackson and Scott go back we can't do that.”_

 

“How long?”

 

“ _I told you I wanted Derek gone from that place for at least a month.”_

 

“How long until Scott and Jackson can come back?”

 

He heard Talia sigh.

 

“ _Stiles-”_

 

“Talia, I'm sick of my girls being upset.” Stiles said, “And I know you're sick of the boys being sad.”

 

“ _Give me a day.” Talia said, “And they'll be on a flight. But Stiles, I want my son to stay with me for the next three weeks. He needs that time to think about what he wants. And if he wants that with you.”_

 

“I know and respect that.” Stiles told her, “How are things going there?”

 

“ _Perfectly. Your Father has warded the town so your enemies can't pass.” Talia told him, “So I can trust that my pack is safe anywhere in Beacon Hills.”_

 

“That's always a good thing.” Stiles said softly.

 

Talia was quiet as Stiles looked out over the city.

 

“ _You miss him, don't you?”_

 

“Of course I do. He's my boyfriend, Talia. I also know that this is for the best. I'll be tracking down those enemies soon and then it'll be safer.”

 

“ _Good. Tell me when it's done. But Stiles, I need to go.”_

 

“Tell Derek I said hi.”

 

“ _I will. Take care of yourself and please stay safe Stiles.”_

 

“I'll try my best.”

 

He hung up and stared at the people wandering around. He laid his phone on the edge before he sat down. His feet dangled over the side as he kicked them back and forth.

 

He wondered what their biggest worry was down there. If he was the scariest thing they had to deal with or if there was something else more important.

 

“What are you doing up here?”

 

Stiles looked at Jax who frowned at him as he shut the door.

 

“Had a phone call to make.”

 

“That you couldn't make in the building?” Jax questioned, “What? Do you not trust us, Gen?”

 

“Of course I do, but when I talk to Talia Hale you all tend to get a little on edge.”

 

Jax frowned at Stiles as he came and sat next to him.

 

“Why did you call Talia?” Jax asked, “The girls are freaking out because they can't find you by the way.”

 

Stiles grabbed his phone and sent them both a quick text telling them he wanted to be alone for a little bit. That he was in the building and safe.

 

“Jackson and Scott are coming home tomorrow.”

 

Jax looked at Stiles, “What about the rest of the pack?”

 

“Gone for three more weeks.” Stiles said, leaning back, “Time to put Plan Q into action.”

 

“Wait...like Duke's plan? Because I'm pretty sure Plan Q was a free for all in the way of every single person who hates you coming to a festival.”

 

“That's exactly what it is.”

 

Jax's brow twitched as he gaped at Stiles.

 

“You're joking, right?” Jax asked, “Stiles, what festival could we possibly get away with holding around—Halloween.”

 

“It's in a week and we can get the girls to throw something up that fast.”

 

“They won't agree if they know what it's for.”

 

Stiles rolled his head to look at his lifelong friend.

 

“I'm the ruler here, not you guys.” Stiles said softly, “They'll do as I say because they know it's for the best.”

 

“Inviting people who want to murder you to a party for Halloween is asking for trouble. You told Derek-”

 

“That'd I'd be safe. I also promised his Mother and Alpha I'd take care of these threats to her son and pack.” Stiles grinned, it was a grin that Jax recognized as one Stiles used to show back when Deucalion was in the picture still.

 

The last time that Jax had actually seen that mischievous look at Stiles' face was when they'd killed over thirty people at a ball during a royal visit.

 

“Stiles, what if you get hurt?” Jax asked.

 

“Well then I guess it's your job to make sure that doesn't happen.” Stiles told him seriously, “Come on Jax, don't tell me you haven't been itching to maim and kill since you came back.”

 

“I mean, that's beside the point.” Jax laughed, “Derek's going to come back here and kick your ass.”

 

Stiles' eyes lost their spark as he sighed.

 

“If he even comes back.” Stiles said, “I think I might have scared him away.”

 

“Bonding wouldn't scare that boy away even if you really wanted it to.”

 

“And why do you think that?” Stiles asked.

 

“Because there is no Ragna around to fuck things up. I'm here now to make sure that there are no—that you don't lose anyone else close to you.”

 

“Jax-”

 

“I'm serious.” Jax told him, “Derek's not going to reject you just because you want to bond. That's natural for people as old as us when they believe they've found the one person in their life that they want to spend eternity with.”

 

“Yes but do werewolves understand that? Especially an eighteen year old.”

 

“Well hopefully his Alpha can make him understand that. Stiles, don't lose hope until the point that Derek says 'it's over.' Until that point don't be so pessimistic. Because I'm here to tell you that that wolf loves you something fierce.”

 

“I'm glad you're so positive.” Stiles said, “But he's not returning my phone calls, Jax.”

 

“He's with his pack in their territory under your orders to relax and spend time with them. He's had his Alpha tell him that his boyfriend is interested in spending the rest of time with him. And you're shocked he needs a little while to process?”

 

“When you put it like that I'm being an insecure and bitchy fuck.”

 

“Well I mean, I'm not one to call someone that but yeah, you are.” Jax grinned.

 

Stiles shook his head, “I miss him.”

 

“And I'm sure he misses you. Keep in mind though, that he's eighteen. Forever is a long time to someone like that. We've lived for a long time Stiles, so we know how quick a century can pass.”

 

And while that was true it didn't stop his anxiety over all of it.

 

“Stop worrying.” Jax said, nudging Stiles, “Everything will work out. I'm having one of my Jax feelings about it and you know those are always good things.”

 

Stiles laughed, “The last time you had a Jax feeling you got laid. Anyone could have called that.”

 

“I mean yeah, but the time before that I told you that we were going to survive the pack in Pasadena.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and stared at Jax fondly.

 

“When did my love life get so complicated?”

 

“To be fair it's always been complicated. Who was your first boyfriend...Ben? No, it was that fucker in Rome, right?”

 

“Basil? He was a one night stand. The worst actually.” Stiles said, “Nope first boyfriend was Ben, you were right. And that was after many one night stands to protect the coven.”

 

“And after Ben it was Danny. After Danny boy you only did one night stands.”

 

“Until Derek.” Stiles smiled.

 

“There was something different about that little wolf.” Jax said.

 

“He found me fascinating. He didn't care who Deucalion was or who our coven was. He was interested in me as a person.” Stiles said, “Shit, things were simpler then. Before I realized my Father was alive...that Duke was full of shit.”

 

“Do you ever want to go back and change what you know though?”

 

Stiles stared at Jax and shook his head.

 

“No because everyone needed to see Deucalion as the liar that he was. Even me and the girls.”

 

“Especially you and the girls. I can't tell you how many times I thought about coming and just grabbing you. Taking you away from all that shit.”

 

“Wouldn't have left without my girls.”

 

“I would have taken them with us.” Jax said.

 

“Why didn't you?”

 

Jax looked at Stiles and sighed.

 

“Honestly?” Jax asked, as Stiles nodded, “You idolized the man. You wouldn't have listened to me if I told you he wasn't what he appeared. You were his number one for a reason Stiles. You would have deemed me crazy and never spoken to me again. I had my doubts about him a long time ago. He was leading us down a path I didn't want to be part of.”

 

Stiles snorted, “I wish I had seen it like you had.”

 

“You did, no matter how late.” Jax said, “Come on, let's go find your girls. They are no doubt wanting the company. Shall we tell them the good news?”

 

Stiles shook his head at the male.

 

“Let it be a surprise.” Stiles said.

 

Jax nodded as they both turned and got on the ground. The hybrid letting Jax lead him inside with a smile.

 

He just hoped the girls liked the surprise.

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles lets his girls get a surprise and then sets up one of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm hoping to get out another chapter tonight. Keyword: hope. :)

Stiles couldn't help but laugh at the looks on their faces when Scott and Jackson walked into the ballroom. An inhuman scream escaping both girls as they lunged at their lovers. Stiles smirked at Jax who nodded his head approvingly.

 

“What are you two doing back?” Allison asked.

 

“Surely Talia wouldn't just send you two back without the rest of the pack?”

 

“Apparently Talia got a phone call from Stiles asking for our presence.” Jackson said softly.

 

Both of his girl's turned and looked at him.

 

“Stiles?”

 

“We had to do the pack bonding...which is why we're so late. We were supposed to e back two days ago but Talia figured you'd understand, Stiles.”

 

“Perfectly.” Stiles told him reassuringly, “I've already spoken to Talia about it.”

 

“Stiles.” Lydia stated, as he looked at the strawberry blonde, “You did this?”

 

“You two missed your boyfriends. It was in my power to get them to come home.” Stiles shrugged, “Now I want all of you to go pick a movie, _together_ , that we can all watch. I'll be up in a few minutes. I just need to meet up with the caterer for the festival.”

 

Lydia and Allison both hugged him tightly as Stiles leaned his head on their shoulders.

 

“Thank you, Stiles.” Lydia whispered.

 

“Love you, Gen.” Allison said softly.

 

“Love you both too. Now go do what I said.” Stiles said, “We can have some bonding time and then you can go fuck their brains out. Deal?”

 

Both of them grinned at him devilishly before they turned and left. Chaos looked at Ira and Superbia before they followed. Jax stayed behind with crossed arms as Stiles sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

 

“That was just, so heartfelt.”

 

Stiles stared at Jax who growled loudly.

 

“Jax, go wait outside.” Stiles said.

 

Jax looked like he didn't want to move from his spot as Jordan Parrish moved further into the room. His boyish smile grated on Stiles' last nerve as he gave his friend a significant look.

 

“I'll be right outside.” Jax said, “Like right outside. Hearing if anything untoward happens to my friend and King. Just far enough to fuck someone's shit up if they try to hurt said friend and King.”

 

He moved out the door and shut it just enough for there to be a crack to listen through.

 

“Protective little thing, ain't he?”

 

“Around you, I think he has a good reason.” Stiles said, “What do you want, Jordan?”

 

The incubus walked over to a table and smoothed the cloth.

 

“This festival's guest list has quite a few—undesirables on it. Why?”

 

“Because I'm planning on killing them ceremonially in a daring plan to cause my newest allies to realize I'm not playing around when I state I will protect me and mine.”

 

Jordan's eyes widened, “None of that was a lie.”

 

“Good job, Jordan, you're no longer a dumbass.” Stiles said, “Just an idiot.”

 

“Are these the people that have sent threatening messages to you?” Jordan asked.

 

“Why do you care?” Stiles growled, “Last I checked, I told you I didn't-”

 

“Because I still care for you.” Jordan snapped, “Jeez Stiles, do you think I'd come to this place for anyone? I sure as hell wouldn't have for Deucalion or Kincaid. I don't want to see you get hurt.”

 

“Yet you can't stand that I'm with Derek. Sorry if I don't think you have my best interest at heart.”

 

Jordan's brow twitched, “I won't apologize for wanting you. I also won't apologize for thinking the wolf is too young to protect you properly. He'll hurt you and I don't want that-”

 

“He won't.” Stiles said firmly, “Jordan, my original plan was to kill you. I don't trust you as far as I can throw you but you're a powerful ally. And I honestly need more allies. I am in _love_ with Derek. He is my sun, my earth, my everything. He dies, I'll never forgive whoever did it, and I'll never forget him. I won't move on. I won't do anything except commit so many heinous crimes that it will make my ripper days look like child's play. I would do anything for him, that is why I'm here. Being King, I can protect him more. Being here or at home, I can make sure he's happy and safe. He dies, I'll be celibate and will welcome my demise with open arms if it means being with again. You have—you _need_ to understand this. There is nothing between us and there never will be. Derek Hale is it for me, no other.”

 

Jordan looked at Stiles in unadulterated shock. His mouth slightly agape as Stiles crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Shit.” Jordan breathed, “You are so gone on him. Does he realize that?”

 

“I don't know and I don't care if he does. I know that and now you do. We're the only two that do for that point.” Stiles told him softly, “Now will you be my _friend_ and _ally_ not a thorn in my side that will cause me to have a plan B in case you try something?”

 

Jordan watched him for a moment before he sighed and sat down on one of the tables.

 

“Okay. Fine.” Jordan said, “Friends.”

 

“Your word, Jordan. I know how your species works.”

 

The demon stared at him with all the begrudging respect of someone who lied professionally and knew they'd get caught in the lie eventually.

 

“You have my word.”

 

Stiles knew better than to trust Jordan most of the time. But he knew that once you had a demon's word then the only thing that could break that was the demon, himself in this case, dying. It did a lot to alleviate some of the stress Stiles felt around the male.

 

“Good. Now scram for a little while. I want a moment.” Stiles snapped, “You too, Jax.”

 

Jordan snorted and left as Stiles took a deep breath and went to the door that went outside. He knew Jax had left because his friend knew Jordan was gone. He descended two steps before someone was suddenly in front of him.

 

“About fucking time.” the male hissed.

 

“Now Theo, you know I was busy.” Stiles said, letting the male in.

 

Theo just sighed, “Do you know how hard it is to not let someone see you when you're supposed to be inside?”

 

“Did you do what I asked?” Stiles asked.

 

Theo rubbed his face and nodded.

 

“There's going to be three snipers ready to take out your enemies in under two minutes.” Theo said, “But it's going to look really bad, Stiles. Like...really bad.”

 

“What do you suggest?” Stiles asked.

 

“Allison will be pissed you didn't include her in on this.”

 

Stiles waved his hand, “What Allison doesn't know won't hurt her.”

 

He went and sat on the table and smiled at Theo.

 

“Do you remember what happened the last time she saw me?”

 

“To be fair Theo, you broke her heart in Prague of all places.” Stiles said, “And like I said, she won't know about this.”

 

“Who else would you call to stage this kind of thing?” Theo asked, offended, “You know-”

 

“Then I'll deal with it.” Stiles snapped, “I'll remind her that I didn't want her in the crossfire like usual. Which is very much true. If you get killed, then it's no skin off my back. Now tell me what you suggest we do about making it look better.”

 

Theo swallowed hard and sighed.

 

“The people we're taking out are vampires, right? So it'd look better—if we shot one of you.”

 

Stiles watched Theo's face for a moment.

 

“Non-lethal wound?”

 

“Of course, Stiles. I'm actually for your rule, you know that. I was one of the first people who contacted you about an alliance.” Theo said, “It would be a non-lethal wound but with a UV silver nitrate infused bullet that would hurt like a motherfucker. Trust me, we tested it.”

 

“So you want me to pick someone for you to shoot?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You know I'll pick myself every single time.” Stiles snapped, “Shoot Jordan while you're at it. That way it doesn't look too shady.”

 

“If there are more bodies then I'll have to hire another person.”

 

“Do it then.” Stiles growled at him, “And shoot me and Jordan. Make Jordan's hurt though, Theo.”

 

“Can do.” Theo said, “Mason is going to spin it so it looks like a bunch of humans with shit for brains didn't know how to shoot their weapons. That they obviously didn't know how to aim or they would have taken you and your girls out first.”

 

“Good.” Stiles actually smiled at Theo, “Make sure there's no evidence of him publishing it before the festival. On anything, Theo. I need this to stick like glue.”

 

“It'll stick like cement, I guarantee that.” Theo told him seriously, “Why can't Jax or Chaos know, though?”

 

“Would you like to explain to some of my oldest friends why I'm hiring an assassin squad to take out my enemies and shoot myself and one other just to avoid suspicion? Or do you see how they would go 'what the hell is wrong with you, Stiles? What if they shoot at you and actually hurt you?' Because me personally, Theo? I'd like to avoid that shit storm.”

 

Theo winced, “Okay, point.”

 

“Just make sure it's done. I've already alerted security to let you and your men in.” Stiles said, “They'll keep their silence.”

 

“It'll be done. But Stiles, you realize that this is going to knock you out for a few days, right? You'll need bed rest in order for us to sell this.” Theo said slowly.

 

“I'm well aware of it, thank you.” Stiles said, “Now leave, Theo. I have my friends to get to.”

 

“I'll see you at the festival, then.” Theo said, leaving.

 

Stiles had put everything into motion. It was now a matter of making sure that no one jumped in front of a bullet.

 

Which, would hopefully, not be that difficult.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' plans never go the way he wants them to.

So the girls had essentially lost their shit when they saw the guest list for the festival. It had been signed and approved by Stiles who told them it was going to be a peaceful affair. They'd laughed themselves stupid; Lydia wheezing at how 'naïve that fucking sounds Stiles? They want you dead! They want the pack fucking decimated!'

 

Versus Allison's 'Are you sure this is a good idea, Stiles? They could try something?' Which Stiles had tried to tell them was unnecessary. They'd signed an agreement to be on their best behavior or they'd forfeit their lands and lives.

 

To which Lydia had chimed back in with 'They sent you threatening messages? Isn't that enough? It was for Duke!'

 

Which had promptly ended the conversation because Stiles had gotten furious and left them in the room. They didn't need to know what he had planned. That he was doing exactly what Deucalion would do in his shoes. And he hated admitting that even to himself but it was a necessary evil.

 

These people would murder Derek in two seconds if given even half a second's chance.

 

So he'd been avoiding the girls since then. Something that they'd either hadn't picked up on or they were too busy trying to ask Stiles to reconsider inviting them.

 

Which was how they got to tonight. Jax stared at him in the mirror as Stiles fixed his jacket.

 

“You know, you only wear leather when you're nervous about something.” Jax said, standing up and going to Stiles, “What are you nervous about, Gen?”

 

Stiles sighed, “Me and the girls still haven't spoken since the fight. And I'm wearing leather because it's expected, Jax. I'm a vampire, leather is in the contract. Or have you forgotten Duke's lessons.”

 

Jax frowned as he fixed the motorcycle styled jacket. The zipper laid on the left side as he straightened the collar.

 

“I don't think anyone ever just forgets Duke's lessons without actually trying.” Jax muttered, “Stiles...what's going on?”

 

Stiles stared at him for a moment and sighed.

 

“Nothing-”

 

“Bullshit.” Jax snapped, “I've known you a long time, Stiles. What the hell is going on?”

 

The vampire-witch just snorted and looked back in the mirror.

 

“Did you know that Ben gave me this mirror.” Stiles said, “One of two that can make a vampire see themselves in a mirror. Granted, I'm also a witch so I'd see my reflection regardless. But this mirror was the one he gave me in Beacon Hills. Want to know something awesome about these mirrors that he didn't tell me about until later?”

 

“What?” Jax asked, confused.

 

“They can show you whatever the other mirror is seeing.”

 

A frown formed on the male's face, “Where's the other mirror?”

 

“In the foyer of the Hale's home in Beacon Hills.” Stiles said, fixing his hair, “I checked up on the pack.”

 

“Seriously?” Jax asked, in shock, “How did you-”

 

“Werewolves have to go back to their territory every once in a while Jax. It's their home...true home, not here. I told Talia about it and she thought it would be a good idea. All morning though—Derek's been telling his Mother about a horrible feeling he has. Asked if we were doing anything out of the ordinary. Know what his Mother told him?”

 

“Hopefully nothing.”

 

“That we were throwing a festival with all of my worst enemies in attendance.” Stiles said, his voice cold, “Because she just couldn't fucking help herself I guess.”

 

Jax's eyes widened as he took in both the tone and the wording.

 

“Derek's freaking the hell out isn't he?”

 

“Of course he is but not enough to call me.” Stiles said, harshly, “I didn't want him to know about tonight, Jax. I didn't want him to worry when nothing is going to happen.”

 

“Of course nothing's going to happen.” Jax said reassuringly, “Derek probably woke up from a nightmare or something. He's missing his boy is all and wants to come home.”

 

“If he wanted that his Mother would have granted that wish.” Stiles told him, turning, “Alright fuck it. I'm not going to look any better than I do. Let's get down there before Lydia decides to sick her nails into someone just for the hell of it.”

 

Jax snorted as they both left the room. He followed Stiles and noticed that his friend was tense. A frown on his face as he fell into step beside him.

 

“Calm down, Stiles. Derek's safe at home in Beacon Hills, you know this.”

 

“I know.” Stiles said softly.

 

He waited for Jax to take lead before he put in an ear piece. Sliding it into his ear easily before he walked back in step with his friend.

 

They went outside and smiled at the girls who waved at them from beside Jackson and Scott. Ira and Superbia were doing good at guarding them. Chaos was staring at each of the people he knew were enemies as Stiles approached a small group.

 

Tucker was the first to see him coming. He nudged the male next to him, Brunski, who glared at Stiles with all the hatred of someone who had been personally wronged by the male. And he had been, Stiles guessed, since he and Deucalion had made it their personal mission to destroy Brunski's life.

 

And then there was the male on the other side of Brunski.

 

The one that actually had Stiles worried.

 

Donovan was someone that Stiles had hoped never to see again. The male was obsessed with his hatred and that fury had turned to Stiles when he had killed Donovan's Father.

 

The male in question had been a feral werewolf who needed to be put down before he hurt anyone else.

 

His other enemies littered the room like pests as Stiles came up to the three that actually worried him.

 

Brunski's family had been killed by Stiles and Deucalion after the male had tried to hurt Allison and Lydia. The male had drugged the girls and had dragged them to an alley. He wanted to harvest vampire organs for a major profit. The male had succeeded in killing three of their coven before he'd decided to go after Lydia and Allison. It had been the man's last mistake when it came to their coven. Deucalion had killed Brunski's wife and brother and bitten the male to be cursed with eternal life. That curse taking hold after Ben had worked his own magic on the man.

 

Tucker was a different story. Tucker was a former hunter turned shifter who had been shoved into the line of 'fire' by Stiles, himself. The male had gone at Deucalion with a stake when they'd had bigger problems to worry about. A homicidal shifter had been posing as a vampire to get their coven in trouble. Tucker hadn't listened so when the shifter lunged at Deucalion, Stiles had made sure the male had gotten in front of his Sire first. Deucalion had been staked in the lung but it had been worth it. They'd hoped the man was dead, but as usual all their hope had done was breed misery.

 

These three men— _monsters_ in front of him were the ones who had threatened Derek and the pack. They were the ones he was worried about.

 

Particularly Brunski and Donovan who had detailed just what they'd do to _Stiles' pet whore._

 

The words had made him destroy four lamps and three vases.

 

“Gentlemen.”

 

“Stiles, I know I can speak for the three of us when I say how shocked I was to get an invitation.” Brunski said.

 

Stiles smiled as two reporters took pictures of them.

 

“I'm happy that you showed up. I would like to move forward from my past and that means making amends with—well those from my past.” Stiles said.

 

“ _Our boys are moving into position.” Theo said, “Just say the word and we'll go into action.”_

 

“Well we don't want the same things, unfortunately.” Donovan said, “You destroyed our lives, Stiles. Surely you don't think it'll be that easy to make us stand down. I'd like a few rounds with your wolf, at least.”

 

Stiles' eyes flashed as Donovan's eyes widened.

 

“I think you'll find, Donovan, that I'm not the same vampire you met back then.” Stiles said, unkindly, “I've upgraded my power, as you can see. Now surely, we can come to an arrangement.”

 

The three stared at him and all three snorted derisively. And like that their beds were made in Stiles' mind. He had time to call it all off if these men had just taken the offer. The other enemies in this room had already let them know that they had no thoughts of doing anything but crushing Stiles and his army.

 

“Jax, give me a minute with them.” Stiles said, as Jax frowned.

 

“I'm not comfortable leaving you here with them.” Jax said.

 

Stiles watched the men's faces light up with humor.

 

“Jax, I'm serious. Go see if Chaos spots anything.” Stiles snapped, “I'm going to say some not so PC things that don't need to be heard by one of my family.”

 

Jax swallowed hard and stared at Tucker, Brunski and Donovan before he turned and walked over to his boyfriend.

 

“What were you going to say, Stiles?” Donovan asked, grinning widely.

 

“I was going to try and work with you.” Stiles said, “Second chances and all that but you three just can't do that. Nor can your people, right? I thought so. I could set all of your lives on fire.”

 

Brunski snorted, “Like you could set anything on fire, Stilinski.”

 

Stiles laughed softly, “Fuck I was hoping you'd say that. I can show you, if you'd like?”

 

He created an orb in his hand just as Theo laughed.

 

“ _Good job, boss.”_

 

Gunfire erupted as people screamed. Stiles felt the fiery pain of being shot as he went down easily as Brunski cried out sharply as he slammed into the ground.

 

Stiles watched Tucker get shot as Donovan acted quickly. Ducking for cover as Stiles felt himself being dragged to the side.

 

He felt himself growl as Theo cursed in his ear.

 

“ _Fuck! Get the little shit! He can't just duck for cover! Who the hell actually reacts that way?”_

 

And that pain that Theo had warned about...well it hurt like hell. Like liquid fire had been poured into that bullet and was leaking all throughout Stiles' body.

 

He gripped the hand that slid into his as Lydia stared at him in shock.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Stiles nodded his head as Lydia turned to Ira.

 

“What the fuck are you waiting around for? Go find the bastards!”

 

“ _Stiles, we have to go before we get caught!”_

 

“It's fine.” Stiles snapped, as a few more shots were heard, “They can't shoot at me from right here so they're going to stop soon.”

 

Forever aware of the cameras focused on him as he clenched Lydia's hand tightly for a moment.

 

“ _I'll meet up with you in the morning, Stiles. I'm sorry we didn't get fucking Donovan.”_

 

Stiles grunted as Allison and Chaos lifted him up slowly.

 

“Everyone get out!” Superbia snarled.

 

“ _I'll brief you since I'm assuming you're going to tell the others what just happened.”_

 

Stiles sighed and grunted again as they got inside.

 

A doctor made his way to Stiles who shoved the male aside before sighing again.

 

Donovan was the one he wanted dead for sure and it seemed like even that was too hard for even someone like Theo to follow through on.

 

Guess the old saying was right. You want something done, do it yourself.

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles informs everyone of his plan and hopes that his world won't come crashing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends this part in the series. The next part should be up tomorrow and I believe it'll be the first part of the two story finale that will wrap up this 'verse. I hope you guys enjoy!

Stiles watched the girl's faces as they stared at him in utter shock. Chaos and Jax just looked at him like he was crazy whereas Ira and Superbia were grinning at him wickedly. Trust the two full fledged demons to appreciate what he'd done and not the ones he was trying to protect.

 

Scott and Jackson were explaining the situation to the pack. The truth and not the story the reporters were spinning. Stiles could hear Talia ask if he'd lost his mind whereas Peter commended his instincts.

 

“Were you one hundred percent sure you would be safe?” Allison said.

 

Stiles looked at the girls who just sighed.

 

“Yes I was. Theo was behind it.” Stiles said, as shock turned to fury and horror, “He was part of the coven for years before he decided to leave to travel. I know he hurt you Allison but I had to do something. They were threatening to kill the pack.”

 

“Theo—you still talk to him?” Lydia asked.

 

“I talk to everyone that was part of the coven.” Stiles said, “I didn't doubt my safety for a second. Trust me, okay?”

 

“We trust you, just not Theo.” Allison said.

 

“Well I trusted him and it turned out fine.”

 

“Except two of them escaped.”

 

“The two dangerous ones.” Lydia said.

 

Stiles stared at them before he sighed.

 

“Look Theo tried. How the hell was he supposed to know that Donovan would duck for cover or that Brunski would survive a bullet to the fucking chest? And he didn't even have to try for me, our alliance didn't say jack shit about this.”

 

“Why couldn't we do it?” Allison asked, “We-”

 

“You had to be at the party or it'd be suspicious. And sorry, Ally, I didn't think you'd want to have to shoot me.”

 

Allison and Lydia both winced as Jackson relayed to the pack what was going on.

 

“Look, part of being Deucalion's second in command meant having to make hard decisions. Planning things that could possibly be turned on their head and going forward even if it meant people getting pissed at you later. I did what I thought was best for us and the pack. For the most part, it turned out okay.”

 

“You're wounded.” Allison said, “And Donovan is talking to the press about how it's suspicious that your enemies all got shot but only you got a bullet in you.”

 

“Yes which Mason has already countered with Jordan and Liam, who are both on the record as being my allies. Jordan as one of my more powerful ones.” Stiles said, “We have the media in our pocket, Ally. And from how the footage looks, it seems like someone is trying to kill me but is a damned lousy shot.”

 

“I just can't believe you didn't tell any of us.” Ira said finally, “I mean, shit Stiles, you getting shot makes all of us look like we aren't doing our job.”

 

“Or it makes us look like we were complacent.” Stiles said, “Which means that if we tighten up security, no one blames us. If we want to talk to Donovan about what happened, they'll take that to mean-”

 

“That Donovan was behind the attack.” Lydia said, “I mean, Stiles, it's genius, don't get me wrong. But you still should have said something.”

 

“Your reactions had to be genuine. The fear and panic had to be real so they'd know that it wasn't us behind it.” Stiles said, as he went up to his girls and took their hands, “Everyone knows that the three of us are a unit. I don't do anything without you two agreeing. That's how the public views us.”

 

“Until the festival.” Lydia told him, “Because you didn't-”

 

“They won't know that unless someone tells them. Theo and his group aren't telling them. Are any of you _or_ the pack?”

 

“Of course not.” Allison said quickly.

 

Everyone started to follow saying they wouldn't as Stiles looked at Jackson and Scott.

 

“What about you guys?” Stiles asked.

 

Jackson and Scott talked quickly to the pack before they turned back to him.

 

“Talia wants to talk to you. The pack won't say anything.” Jackson said, handing the phone to Stiles who took it.

 

“Talia.”

 

“ _I thought I said to be safe and careful.”_

 

“I was.” Stiles said, “I just didn't say how.”

 

Talia laughed down the phone line as Stiles looked at the ceiling.

 

“As I told the others, I won't apologize for protecting everyone.”

 

“ _I'm not mad at you. None of us are...well Derek is, but he thinks it was you being incredibly dangerous with your own well being. Me, though, I get it. You wanted to take out threats to us. I even respect how you did it because unlike your girls I know you chose yourself to get shot because it doubles as a punishment while it heals. Because you didn't tell anyone so you deserve to be hurt a little for it.”_

 

Stiles snorted, “You really do get it.”

 

“ _Derek wants to come back but I explained to him that you and I both agreed to stay for another few weeks.”_

 

“No, you decided that. I decided to take care of my enemies.” Stiles corrected, “As it is, I have a press conference in a few minutes to talk to everyone about just what the fuck happened out there. Which will basically be me claiming that Donovan was behind the attack.”

 

“ _And what about proof, Stiles?”_

 

Stiles grinned dangerously, “Have I ever told you about Theo?”

 

“ _Who the hell is Theo?”_

 

“Theo used to be part of our coven about ninety-five years ago? Deucalion adored him and so did I-”

 

“ _Is he one of your one night stands?” Peter asked._

 

Stiles realized then he was on speakerphone.

 

“No he wasn't. He was Allison's boyfriend for about five years before he broke her heart. But the thing is, is that Theo was a specialist of sorts. Could shoot anything or anyone from any distance and could also pickpocket people. Or in this case, plant the bullets that were used in the attack today.”

 

The other end of the line was silent as Lydia and Allison both gaped at him.

 

“ _So you're framing him?” Peter asked, “That is surprising.”_

 

“Well if it looks like he's behind the attack no one will house him.”

 

“ _Which makes him an easier target.” Laura said, “It's a good plan.”_

 

“Well once he ducked we had to plan quickly. Theo does just that he thinks of a second plan quickly.”

 

“ _So what comes next?” Derek asked._

 

Stiles stopped suddenly as he took a deep breath.

 

“Until Donovan is gone...as well as Brunski you guys are staying there. I'm going to be doing my part up here.”

 

“ _And what's your part?” Derek asked._

 

“Remember when I told you last year that there were going to be times where I was going to have to play the part that Deucalion wanted me to when he ranted me to run the coven?”

 

“ _Like a bitchier Lestat?” Derek asked._

 

“Exactly. That is what I'm going to have to do.” Stiles said, “Listening to people's problems and things like that. They'll say it's because of my wound because this fucker won't heal for another week or so. Then they'll blame it on you and the pack because you're not here keeping me sane. And when someone says something a little bit bitchy, I'm going to be setting an example. People won't come after you if they're scared that you're entirely mentally unstable with the ability to go completely nuts.”

 

“ _Are you sure that's smart?” Derek questioned._

 

“Yes.” Stiles said, “How—um...how are you doing Derek?”

 

He stared at Lydia and Allison who both frowned.

 

“ _I'm doing alright. One second.” Derek said, before his voice sounded closer, “Mom told me about the—bonding thing.”_

 

“I asked her to.” Stiles said, “I wanted you to have a well rounded knowledge of it so you didn't get into anything you didn't want to again.”

 

“ _Thank you. And I've been doing my own research into it. Your Father's been helping as well.”_

 

“Well I'm happy you're getting all the information you need. Derek, I don't want you to choose now. It can wait for however long you need. I just wanted you to know that I'm in this for the long haul. I won't-”

 

“ _I want to.” Derek said, “I really do. But I want to be there with you so we can actually talk about it and not do this over the phone.”_

 

“Then I need to get on top of things over here. Derek, things are going to change.” Stiles said, “I can't rule how I did before.”

 

“ _I know. We have to be more ruthless. I understood that when my Mother told me that we got threatened by people who deemed us too weak for the King.”_

 

Stiles winced as he looked at the ground.

 

“You've always been good enough for me, Derek. You and the pack.” Stiles said, “They're fools for believing otherwise. It was me that is unworthy. I didn't tell you all the things necessary to make a good opinion about this place—ruling. I'm not making anymore mistakes.”

 

“ _I agree.” Derek said softly, “I just—I want to help you.”_

 

“You'll come back after I deal with Donovan and Brunski.”

 

“ _Swear?”_

 

“I swear.” Stiles said, “Now spend some time with your pack. I have some things to do.”

 

“ _I love you.” Derek told him._

 

Stiles smiled, “I love you too.”

 

He hung up and looked at the others.

 

“Now we start phase two of my plan.”

 

He knew the girls would still be pissed but something about them just straightened up and listened. It was one of the reasons he loved them so much. They would deal with the anger later and for now they'd do what needed to be done.

 

Stiles just hoped it wouldn't come crashing down over their heads.

 


End file.
